Balto V: Breaking the Time Barrier
by Paul Stompbox
Summary: Balto, Kodi, Kirby, Dusty, & Ralph get abducted by aliens & then time travelled into Vancouver, Canada of July 2014. The aliens gave Balto a pill allowing him to talk like and to humans; this is done to allow Balto to become famous to make the aliens enough money & then send them back to Nome 1928. Please review! LATEST MAJOR EDIT: Removed unnecessary Russian text, 15 Apr. 2016
1. How it All Started

**Author's notice: Oh, in case you're wondering, this is called "Balto 5," but this will follow directly after Balto 3, so you won't need to worry about reading my Balto 4 fanfic first.**

* * *

><p><strong>MOST RECENT CHAPTER EDIT: 1 January 2016<br>**

**Author's notice: This is a work of historical fiction; many of the main events in this story may have not actually happened in real life and is a work of the author's imagination. Certain events and characters in this story may have been based off from real people and real events. Any other characters and events are works of the writer's imagination. Any future event or person related to what is depicted in this story are purely coincidental.**

Outside Porch – Nome Post Office; Nome, Territory of Alaska (now Alaska, United States)

12:51; Monday, July 2nd, 1928 (Over a month after the final scene in Balto 3.)

**Author's notice: At the beginning of all new scenes, or at any time a location or non-immediate time is changed, the new location and/or the new time will be specified in underlined lines. The location is specified on top of the time. When a scene is taking place in a specific room or area in a building or place, the place in front of the en dash ( – ) is the room/area, and the place after is the building/place as seen in the example above. In case the new time is not specified with the new location, then the time is immediate. If the new location is not specified with the new time, then the time is in the exact same location.**

Summer came into Nome as Balto waited at the post office for Kodi and his sled team to make it back after their morning mail delivery to White Mountain. Nearly all of the snow in Nome has melted and grass came in and washed the snowy land that has winter half of the entire year.

After Balto stood outside the post office porch, Kodi and the sled team landed at the post office, panting while coming in, making sure not to come late. Kodi's musher, Mr. Simpson, stopped the dogs, then they landed at the post office.

Kodi panted as he saw Balto, his father, outside waiting for him. Kodi faced his father at the post office porch and panted, "Whew! That was awesome, dad! It's so cool my musher can now mush with wheels now that the snow is all gone! I thought Duke would have run us over with his bush plane this season!"

Kirby interrupted, panting to Balto, "Because humans know dogs are tough and reliable!"

"Good job son. Another good timing," said Balto, with a moderately proud face as usual.

"Thanks, Dad!" panted Kodi.

Mr. Conner, the post officer, gave Mr. Simpson, the musher, his return mail batch. "Here's the next batch, Mr. Simpson," said Conner, carrying the big bag.

"Thanks, Mr. Conner," replied Simpson, picking up the bag from Conner's hands and then loading the bag onto the cart.

"Wish us luck again, Balto!" panted Ralph.

"Mush, Mush!" mushed Mr. Simpson, driving the dogs out of Nome. Balto smiled as he saw, as always, his son and his team taking off into the forest.

After the mail team took off, Jenna, Balto's mate, walked over on the post office porch behind him as always with a smile on her snout. "Jenna, my sweetheart, don't you ever wish to run the mail?" asked Balto, turning his head to his mate.

"Nah, Balto, it's not really my type," replied Jenna, looking to the side away from Balto.

"You're just the stay-at-home mom I know you are?"

"Yeah, that's what almost all mothers are," she replied, turning her head to him. "I'm over seven years old. I'm getting pretty old right now. My small paws are barely able to carry me anymore," she said with her last sentence having her look down at her paws.

"Nah, as long as your beauty never gets old, then your age won't," said Balto, making a smiling nod. Jenna made a bedroom face and then licked him on his furry grey cheek.

Nome boundary; Nome, Territory of Alaska 

18:06; Monday, July 2nd, 1928 (6 hours later)

Kodi and his sled team were galloping their way back to Nome again with their final batch of the day.

With the sled team, they were galloping close to Nome's city limits when Kirby turned his head to his right-hand back corner with Kodi to the right side of him and the rest of his team behind. Kirby said, "Gee, team... It's been a pretty quiet run this time." He nodded lightly afterwards.

"Agreed," said Ralph.

Kodi mildly grinned ahead, then he stared singing the lines of the first chorus of _Meet Me in St. Louis, Louis_, then the rest of his team joined in as they sang while running back to the post office.

Outside Porch – Nome Post office; Nome, Territory of Alaska

Balto was waiting patiently at the post office porch; not for the entire day though. He chuckled, sitting on the post office porch as he saw his son's team singing on their way to the post office. Balto said, with another moderately proud smile, "Good job, team! let's call it a day!" when they were at the point near the post office entrance they were supposed to stop at.

"Oh right!" yelped Ralph, alerted immediately.

They all used their paws to stop themselves on the sandy dirt ground, and each of the sliding paws sounded like tire screeches!

Dusty yipped as she took the longest to react—and plus her paws were too slippery for her—so then she accidentally slammed into Kodi's body right in front of her. The impact made a face-punch sound.

She then got her head out from Kodi's furry red fur, and then she inched away from him and sat down making an embarrassed grin while looking up at him saying, "Whoops! Sorry, Kodi."

Kodi turned his head to Dusty, behind him, raised his "that's what friends are for" smile, and said, "Nah; that's alright, Dusty," while nodding lightly.

Near Balto's Boat – The Beach; Nome, Territory of Alaska 

18:19; Monday, July 2nd, 1928 (Less than 15 minutes later) 

Like everyday, the Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, and Kirby went to celebrate at the beach near Balto's boat. This time, after all the water splashing and nuzzles, (yes, that happened in Balto 3,) Kirby made an evil grin and then he said quietly to Kodi, "Kodi, come with me."

"Uh, alright, Kirby," replied Kodi. They both walked a small distance.

Balto then came over, and then Dusty and Ralph got alerted by him. "Hey... Balto!" panted Ralph as he then galloped with Dusty towards him.

As Kirby made an evil grin on his face, Kodi said, "Kirby, I would hate to be lost far away and you're the only company with me—"

"You wanna say that again?" asked Kirby, bobbing his head, trying to intimidate Kodi.

"Yeah," replied Kodi, grinning and nodding.

"You wanna say that again?" asked Kirby, bobbing his head, trying to intimidate Kodi for the second time.

"Yes," replied Kodi, grinning and nodding, "_I would HATE to be LOST FAR AWAY and YOU'RE the ONLY COMPANY with me—_" said Kodi, slowly making every word he says clear.

Kirby sighed. "Do you even know what I mean by 'do you wanna say that again?'" he said in mild frustration.

"Yeah."

"It means that if you say that again I will kill you." Kirby then commanded him bully-fully while making an evil grin, "Put your foreleg down! I'm gonna give you 'laceration'!"

"That's not laceration—" justified Kodi. Kirby right at the moment gave Kodi a mild incision on his front leg with one of Kirby's claws.

Kodi yipped.

"So, Kodi," interrupted Kirby before he put his front leg over Kodi's neck. "We _both_ know why you said 'nah, that's alright,' as Dusty slammed into you!"

"Gee, give her a break, Kirby!" complained Kodi. "The poor chick has really slippery paws!" He tilted his head towards him and made a grin on his snout, saying, "Heh, get it? give her a _brake_?" Kodi and Kirby's grins and playfulness immediately went to a halt when they smelled something.

They both sniffed around. "Smell somm'n?" asked Kirby.

"It smells kind of like metal," said Kodi before he turned his head to something coming in the sky.

It was a large silver circle which was about one hundred metres (~109 yd.) wide that showed up in the sky. It was getting larger and larger the closer it came.

"What is that thing?" asked Kirby as he inched closer to Kodi, looking up at the sky with concerned faces.

Dusty and Ralph—who were many metres away from them—were also concerned so they inched closer to Balto and then they clumb up Balto's back. They were all shocked so Kirby and Kodi stuck close to each other and Dusty and Ralph stuck together, climbing behind Balto's back.

Balto looked up at the sky with pride. _Wow, is that the humans' newest flying machine?_ he thought with a proud smirk.

"Don't tell me its another bush-plane!" complained Kodi.

_Oh not again, Kodi! _thought Balto as he then concernedly looked behind Kodi. _Please give the humans' newest invention a chance!_

"I think it is, Kodi! It's ginormous!" exclaimed Kirby, also concerned. "It doesn't just carry mail! It carries humans too!"

The flying saucer made it and then hovered right on top of Balto. Balto sighed concernedly as the saucer hovered right on top of him. Dusty and Ralph were whimpering and shivering in fear and that was the scariest moment in their lives.

Then a large green beam was shot out from the bottom centre of the saucer, aimed directly at Balto. Ralph and Dusty were also in the radius of the beam. All three of them disappeared in about a second.

"Dad!" exclaimed Kodi, with a shocked face seeing his father disappear.

Kodi and Kirby ran as fast as they can into the beam. As they ran inside, a flash of white light blinded them, then the next thing they saw were many series of tubes!

In circuits of time 

(Immediate departure time)

Balto, Dusty, and Ralph were about five seconds away from Kodi and Kirby in the same tube; they were floating in it, going close to the speed of sound. They were howling, and howling their vocal chords out with hugely terrified looks on their faces and they didn't know what was going in their heads as they were going through what looks like a blueish-white tube that turns in all directions to an endless end! Balto, Dusty, and Ralph held their front legs on to each other as they were rotating and howling their way through the tube. It wasn't until several seconds when they heard a familiar male voice.

"Guys!" barked Kodi, facing his father who was with Dusty and Ralph, who were about a metre (~1 yd.) away.

"Kodi!" barked Balto, turning his head behind him to where his son was.

"Kodi, we've gotta catch up!" barked Kirby, who has his legs mounted to him.

The three ahead of the two were watching Kodi and Kirby behind them swimming to catch up; it wasn't doing much as all the force on them was pushing them to the end of the circuit at around Mach 0.75. "I cant move!... The force... pushing me... is TOO STRONG!" whimpered Kodi, facing ahead.

"I've got an idea, Kodi!" barked Dusty, facing the two behind her by the big gap of space. She released from Balto and Ralph, then she clumb down Ralph and then she lended her hind paw. "Grab on!" she called, facing Kodi who was still behind her.

"Kodi! This is your chance!" commanded Kirby, "Do what all males are born to do! Grab the female!"

Kodi kept looking ahead at Dusty, then he raised his front-right paw in front of him and started to swim with this other legs in the tube. They were still about a metre away from each other. The limited swimming was helping now that Kodi had some energy. Kodi was sweating, and sweating through his paws from all the energy he's burning having to get to Dusty.

"Come on, Kodi! You've got this!" barked his father, who was already with Ralph and Dusty. The three and Kirby were cheering on for Kodi who was trying his best.

"You're almost there, Kodi!" barked Ralph cheerily, "Just a few more swims!"

As Kodi was finally was about three centimetres (~1 in.) away, the force of the tube systems veered Kodi and Kirby into a small tubular tangent to their upper-right.

"Noo!" exclaimed Balto, shocked with huge eyes a dropped jaw, seeing his son go off. The three lost contact with the two.

With Kirby and Kodi in the tube they've accidentally got tangented to, "Doh! Look what you've done now, Kodi-_ak_!" growled Kirby with a couple angry eyebrows. "If you really loved Dusty you could have went faster and grabbed her!"

"Zip it, Kirby!" barked Kodi with a cross face. Kodi then turned his head again to face forward. Another exit was just ahead as the force veered them into it.

* * *

><p><span>Teleportation room – Inside the UFO; Squamish, BC, Canada<span>

10:22; Thursday, July 3rd, 2014 (The next day after 86 years after time circuit departure)

Balto, Dusty, and Ralph were inside a huge circular room about thirty metres in diameter (~33 yd.) with lots of computers, screens, and metal stuff around them.

"Where are we now?!" whimpered Ralph nervously, looking all around the place.

"It smells like we're inside that oversized flying thing, Ralph," replied Balto with static eyes staring ahead, not making eye contact with him.

A sliding metallic door opened to the room the three dogs were in, and then three tall two-legged extraterrestrial creatures—called the Black Zhulp (plural form: Zhulp)—walked into the room to them.

**They have jet-black skin, two large purple eyes that light like headlights each, pairs of white whiskers growing from white moustaches on them each, two pointy husky-dog ears each, and with 4 digits each on their two hands with claws instead of nails each, and two thin organic "jet-packs" each aiming down coming from each of their backs. All three of them were dressed in their military uniforms: Heavy duty Kevlar body armour, bandoliers with tanks for their laser rifles, and heavy black combat boots. Him and the other Zhulp speak in all human languages and all animal languages—including dog.**

**The one in the middle is the Zhulp general (abbreviated Z.G.) around human equivalent age of his mid-50's. He dresses in a military commander's cap and in his uniform.**

**Flanking him are two of his guards armed with moderately large laser rifles. **

Balto and the two dogs flanking him were really scared at the sight of these three mysterious non-human creatures. "What's in their hands?" asked Dusty

"Those are rifles," replied Balto. Dusty and Ralph got even more scared.

The three Zhulp saluted, and then their general barked—in dog language—"At ease! Welcome aboard! We come in peace, Balto!"

"Who are youse?!" asked Balto anxiously, with pretty angry eyebrows, "H— How do youse know my name and how come you guys talk like dogs?!"

"We are extraterrestrial beings known as the 'Zhulp,'" replied the Z.G., "We come to planet Earth because it's the closest planet with life from our star system besides ours. Anyways, my name is Gen.—" he then says his name which is spoken in Zhulp which is really quickly spoken and hard to understand.

"General What?" asked Ralph.

"My apologies, Ralph," replied the Z.G., "Our form of communication is really different from dogs, so it's almost impossible to translate my real name into Dog. Whatever! Now to the point! We've abducted youse because we were interested in you, Mr. Balto."

"What? How? Why?" asked Balto.

"We hate to break it out to youse, but we've been spying on youse..."

One of his flanking guards bent over to Ralph, raising one of his skinny fingers. The guard panted, "And Ralph, we know what what _you_ did _last night_!" Ralph shivered and yipped in terror.

"At ease, colonel," barked the Z.G., pulling his guard away from Ralph, "Do not think too much about any dark thoughts." "Anyways," said the Z.G, to the dogs. "Turn on the screen." he said to his Zhulp operator (abbreviated Z.O.)—in Zhulp language—who was at the other side of the room.

The Z.G. then explained to the dogs—while the TV shows what the Z.G. is explaining—"We're the Black Zhulp—the poor breed of Zhulp on our planet. Our nations were under a huge sanction by the White Zhulp—the most rich and extravagant breed of Zhulp on our planet. They took our resources; they discriminated us; their intelligence services lied to their people that we are killers and evil people; and they even killed many of us and they hidden it from everyone there in their lands! Yesterday, after a huge atomic bombing from them, the last of our nation lies on this island seen here and and now we need enough money to keep an economy there." Balto exhaled in terror.

"I don't get it. How are we going to do that?" asked Dusty, looking up with a questioning face.

"Well, Dusty, we have a special capsule we will give to Balto which can change his vocal mechanics," replied the Z.G.. "It will allow him to be able to speak to humans."

"Really?" asked Balto, slowly raising a curious eyebrow at the Zhulp.

"If he's brought into the 2010s era as the first human-sounding talking dog, he can become very popular, and make lots of money," said the Z.G..

"What? The 2010s era?" asked a confused Balto.

"Balto, those big tube things youse were in were time circuits," said the Z.G.. "Youse have now been teleported in time and space to Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, in the year 2014."

"2014? Tartar sauce! We're very far in the future!" panted Ralph, facing his dog friends.

"And youse are very far in human technology too, Ralph," said the Z.G.. "Youse aren't going to be going into a small village like Nome; you'll be in a big city with lots of houses, buildings and a huge overload of humans." Balto exhaled in shock. The Z.G. continued, "Youse have 30 days to make us one million dollars."

"One million?! That's impossible!" complained Ralph, looking up at the Zhulp.

"One million Canadian dollars of today is $74,233.31 American dollars of your time," said the Z.G.. "Remember, we recommend keeping the money in a bank. When you have one million, you can withdrawal it and we will come pick it up when everyone is sleeping in a safe room. We cannot afford to be seen by any of the humans. Its also too dangerous to take the money out of the bank by force. When we pick up the money, we will pick all of youse up too. Most important, do not tell _anyone_ but close human friends about us. If you succeed the mission, we will deliver youse back to Nome 1928."

"Wait a second, sir," asked Balto, looking up with a couple moderately cross eyebrows. "Why couldn't youse have abducted a dog from 2014 and give _him or her_ a talking ability? Why do you need specifically _me_?" he growled, slightly frustrated.

"If we abduct a dog from 2014, Balto, it won't do this mission for us because that dog won't have a punishment for failing the mission."

"That's pretty cruel," said Dusty, looking up with a slightly concerned face.

"It's the only way we can make enough money quickly, Dusty," said the Z.G.. "Our country is in grave danger just like how Nome was back in January 1925 before Balto here, delivered the Diphtheria dope!" Balto smiled.

"So let's just get started," continued the Z.G..

"Wait a second again, _why_ do youse need money from earth?" barked Balto frustratingly, "Don't youse have your own currency?"

"Yes, Balto," replied the Z.G., "We used to use our very own currency which after our huge bombing, we have next to nothing. Over on our planet, earth money has larger value, so that's why one million Canadian dollars is enough to pay to build one capital city to keep a population of us."

"Okay, but one more thing," said Balto, "What about my son Kodi? Where is he?" he asked, looking up all anxious.

The Z.O. in the circular room they were in was at his computer screen.

**The Zhulp operator (Z.O.) was around human equivalent of his early 20's. He dresses in a baseball cap as well as his main military uniform.**

He turned around on his spinning chair, raised his baseball cap from his eyes, and then said—facing the dogs who were at the centre of the saucer, "Peace be upon you, Balto. We did spot some heat signatures in the tubes. He accidentally veered into the exit that brought them into some different co-ordinates. We are unable to approximate their location as tubes like those always generate a random spot."

Balto sighed with a concerned and disappointed look on his face. _Oh no!_ _Where is he and what will Jenna think?_ he thought in terror.

"We almost never use these time transporters because of their heavy unreliability," added the Z.G.; "To make just one reasonably precise transportation, it requires about nearly 25 earth days worth of calibrations and tweaks. These only work once before needed to be calibrated again."

"I do not know a thing you just said," said Ralph, squinting.

"We were really lucky to at least have you, Balto, and Dusty here in one piece each!" added the Z.O.; "We didn't have enough time to calibrate the system because of the bombings we faced, and we thought we might lose you guys! We lost already so many Zhulp thanks to this thing's unreliability!"

"Now, Balto, we will give you the capsule," said the Z.G..

The Z.O. walked over with the very valuable capsule in two of his four fingers. He bent down to a crouch position right above Balto's head. "Alright, Balto," said the Z.O, "You will need to swallow this right now. It might sting a bit, but it takes effect quickly and it has no side effects."

"Alright! Give it to me!" panted Balto. He then opened his snout, ready for the capsule to enter.

"Here you go!" chanted the Z.O. as he put the capsule into Balto's mouth. Dusty and Ralph, curious to see the effect, walked away from him, and then inched closer to each other as they saw what Balto was going through.

After five seconds, Balto howled in pain, feeling his vocal chords and mouth mechanics deform.

"What's going on?!" whimpered Ralph, mildly shivering while looking straight ahead at Balto while Dusty was inched at his right.

"The capsule, Ralph!" clarified Dusty to his face, "_That's_ what's going on, you _dufus_!"

After fifteen seconds worth of deformation, the capsule finally dissolved. "Say something in Human English, Balto," said the Z.G..

Balto said, looking ahead at the Z.G., "Alright, I—..." He was shocked to hear himself talking just like a human! An excited look slowly grew on his face as he turned his eyes to his snout. "Whoa! I'm talking like a human!" he cheered. He spun around and laughed in happiness.

"Tartar sauce, Balto!" panted Ralph, facing Balto who was jumping around, "You really do sound like a human! I'm not even kidding around!"

Ralph and Dusty galloped with their tongues out to the Zhulp. "Can we get some too?!" barked Dusty and Ralph happily as they sat on the metallic floor while raising their panting Rave Faces up at the Zhulp.

"Negative," replied the Z.G.. "That was the last one we have. It comes from a scarce ingredient which we cannot extract from our land anymore due to the atomic bombing we faced."

"Fish-paste!" barked Ralph briefly, looking down to his left side with a disappointed face.

The Z.G. walked over to Balto. He crouched down to Balto's face, and placed his black skinny hand over Balto's furry grey head. "Remember, Balto," said the Z.G., raising his other finger. "That was our only canine vocal capsule. The safety of our planet lies inside your snout. Do your mission wisely, and you will get your reward," he said as he tapped Balto on the head before he stood up.

"Hey, hey, Ralph," panted Dusty, "I always wondered how your human voice would sound like. I bet you'd have a really beautiful voice," panted Dusty, mildly nodding.

"Aw! Thanks, Dusty!" whimpered Ralph in joy, with turned-on hearty eyes while facing his friend to his right. They were so close to nuzzling before they got interrupted by the Z.O.

"Yo, Dusty, Ralph," said the Z.O as he was rummaging through some dope boxes at his computer desk, "I'm going to give youse some old capsules which we're trying to give away."

"Really?" asked Ralph, raising an eyebrow while facing him with Dusty.

"Yes. Found it!" called the Z.O. He got the capsule in the grip of two of his skinny black fingers.

He walked over to Dusty and Ralph with the capsule he wants to give away. He bent down on a crouch position to talk at their faces. "We have this musician capsule which can give one of youse great piano and keyboard skills," said the Z.O. with the capsule in his two fingers.

"A piano capsule?" asked Dusty, raising an eyebrow.

"It's redundant for us today so I'm thinking to give it to one of youse. Who wants it?"

"Ralph?" asked Dusty, slowly turning her head while raising an eyebrow to her friend at her left.

"Uh... Alright. I'll take it, Sir!" panted Ralph.

"Alright, Ralph, Here you go!" said the Z.O. He fed the capsule into Ralph's snout, then the capsule went down in his throat. Ralph howled as it sting a bit as the chemicals were entering his bloodstream.

After about fifteen seconds, Ralph felt the process complete. His eyes were twirling around before he said, "Wow, I've now got slightly larger paws and more posable digits! I also know all about music now! I can't wait to try this!" he panted, looking around, smiling.

"Well now that Balto can talk to humans and Ralph has piano skills, what about me?" asked Dusty looking around before she looks up with her slightly bummed face.

"Your skill is that you're really kind, loving, and you're very pretty," said Ralph, while winking at her.

"Aw! Thanks, Ralph!" said Dusty, facing him with turned-on heart eyes.

"Actually, Dusty," said the Z.O. before he rummaged again through that same dope container Ralph's capsule was from with his skinny clawed fingers. He got the capsule and showed it to Dusty in his fingers. He continued, "We have a Trinity capsule which can give you the power to laugh like a human, and idiotically, so that it makes everyone around you laugh with you because of how stupid you'll laugh; the capsule will also have you burping through your nose instead of mouth, and finally, the capsule will give you explosive diarrhea so that when you take cruds, the turds are in type 7 liquid form and comes out nicely!"

"Oh Boy!" panted Dusty, facing him while hopping on her paws. "Idiotic laughing styles! Burping through my nose! Explosive diarrhea! Give it to me!"

"Alright, Dusty, here you go!" said the Z.O.. The capsule went into Dusty's snout, and then it went down her throat. She howled as she felt it sting a bit as the chemicals entered her bloodstream.

After about fifteen seconds, Dusty felt the process was complete. "Hmm, I can't wait to test this out!" she panted as she looked around. "Even though this is a bit pointless, what could be wrong? I can't wait for my next poop!"

"So now each one of youse dogs have even more powers to enter the future with!" said the Z.G..

"Thank youse!" said all three dogs.

"Before youse leave, we will need to give all three of youse scans," said the Z.G..

Just then, three female Black Zhulp nurses teleported into the circular room everyone was in.

The dogs had to go through many scans by the nurses. Scans include: saliva samples, fur samples, urine samples, blood tests, retinal scans, teeth x-rays, advanced paw pad scanning, 3D body scanning, x ray bone scanning...

"Sorry doggies; x-ray is bad for you," said the Z.G..

...Brain PET scans, and for Dusty—because she's female—milk samples, and last but not least for everyone, rectal scans.

Before the rectal scan, Ralph asked, facing Balto with a questioning face, "Balto, What's a rectal scan?"

"Ralph, you don't want to know," replied Balto, shaking his head while not looking back at him.

After all the scans and samples, the Z.G. had one last thing to say. "Balto... Very important! Because the one million will take some time to get and we would prefer to calibrate the time/space–travelling system to your safe return, we will be doing some calibrations with it to ensure you and the rest of your dog pack's precise and safe return. We should be done within 25 days, so do not take the money out from the bank until 25 days have passed."

"Got it!" replied Balto.

The Zhulp waved goodbye. "Goodbye Balto, Dusty, and Ralph! We wish you the best luck we can! Dismissed!" called the Z.G..

"Wait a second, will this cause us to separate us again as you said?" asked Balto as he was about to be transported.

"No. That's the TIME transporter," replied the Z.O.; "This space transporter—which doesn't travel through time and has a limited 200 km radius—is very reliable, easy, and stable. We use it all the time."

The dogs have been beamed out of the saucer, not going through tubes this time, just directly teleporting into point B.

Street level – Vancouver City Centre SkyTrain Station; Vancouver, BC, Canada

11:00; Thursday, July 3rd, 2014 (DAY 1) (Over 30 minutes later)

"Hooey! That rectal scan was awesome!" panted Ralph, facing the two to his right before he drops his jaw, looking at what's ahead.

Balto and the two were looking ahead with shocked eyes and their jaws dropped. They were now in Downtown Vancouver in the year 2014. Balto exhaled in surprisement.

"Are youse seeing what I'm seeing, boys?!" panted Dusty, looking ahead.

"Look at all of those tall houses!" panted Balto (in Dog), looking around at the large buildings.

"I have never seen so many breeds of humans!" panted Ralph, looking at all the humans.

"Yeah, Ralph! People aren't all white or red; hello!" panted Dusty, looking ahead and around at the humans. "They're sometimes black, brown, salmon-coloured, most of the time yellow, maybe even more!"

"Hey Dusty, I wonder how blue humans look like!" panted Ralph, turning his head to his friend.

"Yeah!" panted Dusty, turning her head to him.

"Hey, guys, I've gotta ask where we are—with my new talking ability," said Balto, looking ahead.

"Oh yeah, Balto! Let's hear what the humans will say!" panted Ralph before they took off.

Balto and the two galloped over to some man sitting at the _WB w Georgia St FS Seymour Street_ bus stop. Balto placed his front paws on the bench and asked him, "Hey, sorry to bother you, sir, but do you know where I am right now?" asked Balto, facing the man, then raising a shy grin.

The man flinched in astonishment. He gasped and then said, "Doggy?! D-Did you just talk?!"

"Yes, I did," replied Balto, mildly nodding.

Some more people across the street saw Balto speaking exactly like a human! They were stunned and they all wielded their phones to take videos.

**Find out what happens to Balto, Dusty, and Ralph, and find out where Kodi and Kirby are in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**


	2. Settling

**MOST RECENT CHAPTER EDIT: November 25th, 2015  
><strong>

Chester St. & E. County Line Rd. Intersection; Lone Tree, CO, United States 

17:21 MDT/16:21 PDT; Thursday, July 3rd, 2014 (DAY 1) (Over 5 hours later)

**Author's notice: MDT and PDT are Mountain Daylight Time and Pacific Daylight Time, respectively, and are one hour apart from each other, as seen so. The first written time before the slash is the LOCAL TIME OF THE CURRENT SCENE, and the time after the slash is the one being compared to (So you will see PDT and MDT switch sides depending where the scene is). PDT is where British Columbia—where Balto, Dusty, and Ralph are—is, and MDT is where Colorado—where Kodi and Kirby are—is. The time difference stated in the parentheses are the time measuring IN THE SAME TIME ZONE CALCULATION. For example, this says "Over 5 hours later" because it's 5 hours later in pacific time—because the previous scene was in that time—even though mountain time adds an extra hour to the clock. This is because if it's 08:04 in PDT, then the exact current things being done in MDT has the clock of 09:04... get it? Whatever.  
><strong>

"Holy crow! Where are we?" asked Kodi, looking ahead with a jaw dropped.

Both of the two dogs' jaws dropped when they looked ahead in surprisement at the crossroad street in front of him with cars and humans moving around.

Kirby was just readying his reply. "I have no idea, Kodi, but it looks _way_ too humanish!" he said, facing ahead.

"Where's my Dad?" asked Kodi, turning to Kirby, "and Ralph? and Dusty too?"

"I have no idea but thanks to _you_, it's our job to go and find them!" announced Kirby.

"Kirby, It's _way_ too hot. What do you figure the temperature is?" asked Kodi, noticing sweats leaking out from the pads under his paws.

"I've never felt so hot before, Kodi. I guess 87°," (~30.5°C) said Kirby as he was also sweating in heat.

"Great; we're in an oven," whimpered Kodi disappointingly, "Back in Nome, it used to be about 59°!" (15°C)

"Kodi, Let's just walk so we don't get too hot here," said Kirby.

The two then headed north up South Chester Street, trying to check out the new world and find Balto.

As Kodi and Kirby started walking, Kodi said, "Kirby, we should call and find out if maybe my Dad, Dusty, and Ralph are around."

"OK, Kodi, let's do so," replied Kirby.

Kodi positioned his head to face a direction in which he's calling out. "Dad! Dusty! Ralph!" howled Kodi.

"Balto! Ralph! Dusty! Where are youse?!" howled Kirby.

They then looked around. "Nope, Kodi. They're not here," said Kirby. Kodi whimpered in disappointment. They then continued walking.

"Gee, Kirby," said Kodi while walking on the sidewalks of South Chester Street, "If only we were able to talk to humans."

"Well, we can try!"

Kirby looked up at some man nearby who was walking. Kirby tried to talk to him; Kirby was only barking, and barking, and barking.

The man stopped, removed his shades, and then he looked down on both of them. Kirby barked repeatedly again, then him and Kodi grinned shyly up at the man.

"I'm sorry doggies," said the man, "I don't understand your barking. Listen; I don't have the time; I've gotta go," he said before he put his shades back on and walked south.

"Told you," said Kodi, raising a mild stink-eye at Kirby.

"Kodi, at least it was worth a try," said Kirby, "Let's just keep walking." They continued off sweating from heat as always walking north as strangers in a strange land.

* * *

><p><span>Seymour Street; Vancouver, BC, Canada<span>

15:40 PDT/16:40 MDT; Thursday, July 3rd, 2014 (DAY 1) (Less than 1 hour earlier)  
><span>

Balto never knew how this new world was for him, Dusty, and Ralph. He was walking right on Seymour Street and everybody walking around walks with him and joins everyone else watching, following, and taking pictures and videos of the world's first talking dog. Most of the crowd wielded cell phones and took selfies with him and everyone took turns doing so. He also kept getting questions bombarded everywhere.

One of Balto's most frequently asked question was, you guessed it, "Hey Balto, How did you learn how to speak?"

Balto's answer to every single one of those asks was, "I just worked with my vocal chords." None of the humans understood how that actually works. They chattered to each other in confusion and disappointment.

"Hey Balto, can you teach my dog how to talk?" asked another person.

Balto re-quoted Nava, saying, "It is a thing that cannot be taught. One just knows." People then chattered to each other in disappointment.

They still asked more questions. "Eh Balto, Where did you come from?" asked someone.

Balto looked up to tell him, "I'm from Nome, Alaska." _I don't need to specify the TIME,_ he thought, mildly grinning.

"Really? Who took you here?" asked someone else, looking down at Balto.

"My owner did. My owner is not here right now," lied Balto, cracking a mild grin while looking up at him, and then looking to his left. _I need to find a human to say is my owner!_ thought Balto.

Now finally another dumb question but this time in the other genre. Another person asked, pointing at Dusty and Ralph, "Who are these two? your pups?"

Dusty and Ralph were yelped in shock that somebody asked such a stupid question. They both quickly turned to Balto and said, "Say no! Say no!"

Then Balto wanted to play a prank on them. He grinned, looking up at his human convention, and then he tapped Dusty and Ralph with his paws. "Oh yes! These are my pups!" He turned to Ralph and patted him on the head, saying, "This is my handsome and strong young man, Ralph," then he turned to Dusty and then patted her, saying, "And this is my beautiful daughter, Dusty." Both of them got real angry growling faces at Balto.

"Balto, I'm gonna kill you for this!" growled Dusty, facing Balto, which to the humans that only sounded like growls.

"I love you too," replied Balto (in human) with a smirk.

Balto then looked around. "Hey, I'm starting to feel hungry; does anyone know where I can eat?" he asked. He looked around and found somebody walking over with a large bag of (obviously gluttony) dog chow.

"I don't know what that is but it smells delicious and my body is making me jump by just smelling it!" panted Ralph, looking at the chow bag while jumping on his hind legs from the scent of the dog chow.

Then the man poured some chow into one bowl, and all three had to eat from the same bowl. Ralph whimpered in disappointment after he tried some chow. "They call this 'dog food?' This is just pure GLUTEN!" he growled as he was eating.

"Balto?!" barked Dusty, with a growling angry face at Balto, "Why did you have to tell the humans that we were your pups?!"

"Dusty, It was a joke!" replied Balto (in dog,) turning his head to her.

"But Balto, we don't look remotely alike!" whimpered Ralph complainingly. Ralph cracked an evil grin and tilted his head towards Balto, "And we're not the same SPECIES either!" he panted.

Balto turned his head to Ralph and narrowed his eyes, groaning at him, disappointed as always about the wolf jokes. Ralph laughed after he said his statement, then Dusty laughed for the first time idiotically like how her Trinity pill granted!

As Dusty laughed, doing barrel rolls on the ground, everybody around—including the humans—laughed too at the sound of Dusty's idiotic human laugh! Even Balto did, after he was just teased by Ralph about his wolf heritage.

A man named Craig, deep, but noticeable in the crowd, called "Hey Balto!" waving his hand.

**Craig is White American, 52 years old. He is chubby, ******has tanned white skin,** has short black hair, has brown eyes, and is clean shaven. He wears large hipster glasses, a blue-grey short sleeve shirt, black jeans, and black dress shoes. He speaks with an average American accent.  
><strong>

**Author's Notice: This Craig—if you may have noticed—is the same as the Craig from the TV show _"Malcolm in the Middle" _(2000–2006). Yes, I know this is really silly, but this is a fanfic and I already do not have permission to use the Balto characters anyways, so who cares?  
><strong>

Balto immediately got alerted by him. "Owner!" shouted Balto, facing Craig, making a ecstatic tongued doggy face, wagging his long wolf tail.

He ran to Craig and jumped up and tackled Craig in excitement. Dusty and Ralph followed walking, raising baffled panting faces about what Balto is doing.

"Ah! My ribs!" exclaimed Craig as he was tackled.

"Mm! Ribs!" said Balto, Dusty, and Ralph slowly with shut eyes and faces showing they're enjoying the taste of ribs.

Craig tried to push Balto off from his chest after seeing Balto just run up to him for no reason. Balto then made it to Craig's ear and then whispered, "Alright, sir, I need you to pretend you're me and my friends' owner. I'll talk more about this later at a safe talking place. Please get us out of here."

"Okay," whispered Craig back. "Whew, Balto, doggies!" he said, raising his voice to make attention to the crowd, "There y'all were! I was looking all over for y'all! Let's get out of here."

"Got it!" replied Balto.

Craig stood up on his two legs. "Hey crowd!" he announced, looking at Balto's crowd, "Me and my dogs have to go right now! I'll catch y'all later! Follow me doggies!" commanded Craig, looking back at the dogs.

He ran out from where the crowd was surrounding Balto and his friends. Balto, Dusty, and Ralph followed him.

Craig and the dogs then ran Craig' way to an SUV which was parked on Robson Street—away from the big crowd on Seymour Street.

**The SUV is a black-painted 2014 Mitsubishi Pajero 5-door SUV. It had lots of dents and dings on it.**

"Wow. What's that? An automobile?" asked Dusty, facing the SUV with a tilted head.

Craig fiddled with his keys, and then opened the key that opened to get in the SUV. "Hop in, doggies!" said Craig, opening the back door for the dogs to fit inside.

"Got it!" replied Balto.

Him and his dog friends jumped inside and sat down on the three back seats of the SUV. Craig buckled the three dogs with seat-belts.

He then left and entered the driver seat. "Okay, doggies, we're blowing this joint!" announced Craig, starting the engines to the SUV.

"What does that mean?" asked Balto, raising an eyebrow at him driving.

"It means to get out of here," replied Craig.

"Okay," replied Balto.

The SUV then drove out from its parking spot and then down Robson Street.

Cabin – Kerr's SUV – En route from downtown Vancouver to eastern Vancouver; Vancouver, BC, Canada

14:04; Thursday, July 3rd, 2014 (DAY 1) (More than 10 minutes later)  
><span>

**Author's notice: When a scene takes place in a moving vehicle—like how it currently is taking place in Kerr's SUV—then the location of the moving vehicle will be specified in an extra en dash ( – ) to the RIGHT of the current vehicle. If the vehicle is moving—as it is now—and if Point A and Point B are in the same municipality/district—as it is now—then an extra en dash will be added to indicate where the vehicle is going. If the vehicle is moving from one municipality to another, there will be no extra en dash and these will replace where the specified city and even country is.  
><strong>

The SUV which Craig is driving in for Balto was driving on Robson street, to get out of Downtown, then into suburban Vancouver.

**Here's the seating plan of the SUV: Craig—Driving, and in order from right-window to left-window back seat: Dusty, Balto, and Ralph.**

Craig, who was driving, asked, keeping his eyes on the road he's driving on with a really confused questioning face, "So, I don't understand, Balto..." said Craig, "_Why_... specifically... did you need _me_ to pretend that I'm your owner?"

"Well, it's because... Do you promise not to tell anyone?" asked Balto, facing Craig who was driving.

"I cross my heart, and it won't leave this SUV," said Craig, who turned his head briefly to his rear right to look Balto in the eye and cross his heart.

Then Balto said, "Alright, Sir... We... originally come from Nome, Alaska... in July 1928."

"Really? How did youse come here then?" asked Craig, quite confused, still looking ahead while driving.

Balto replied, "Me, Dusty, and Ralph here have been abducted by aliens—" Craig oohed; then Balto continued, "—And then they gave me a talking pill. They told us that they're bringing us here because in this world we can make lots of money for them to rebuild their planet. We have 30 days to make them one million dollars. If we're successful, they're going to let us go back to Nome."

Craig groaned with a slightly heartbroken face. He had absolutely nothing to say. "Balto, you're going in 30 days? You can't! I want to keep you!" he said.

"I'll talk to the aliens; hopefully they'll allow me to travel back and forth."

That made Craig feel better. "Phew!" he said, with his hand on his chest while the other was at the steering wheel.

"So, sir, by the time I'm here, you're my owner. Oh, speaking of which, what's your name?"

"My name is Craig; Craig Feldspar."

"Craig... Alright, nice to meet you, Craig."

"Alright, Balto, I should think of ways to make a business for you."

"Alright, tell me more."

"Oh, about this SUV, it's not mine. It belongs to my friend Kerr; I'm just borrowing it for now. Oh! Maybe I can team up with him and help you!"

"Hmm... Possibly." said Balto, flattening his mouth, looking around in the SUV.

"Oh. I've got it!" cheered Craig. A big teethed smile went on his face as he still looked ahead driving, "I'm going to make a rock band with you and my other friends!"

"Hmm... What's a 'rock band'?" asked Balto, making a questioning face.

"Oh, my friend Kerr—who owns this SUV—used to have a rock band back when he used to live in India," said Craig, "He played Keyboard. Now that he immigrated here in Canada, with a few of my other friends, we can make a new band! But some of my friends—including Kerr—play instruments! Charlotte knows how to play guitar, and Kerr's tenant roommate Andrew knows how to play bass! I'm going to split the drummer into three people, so that those three people will get easy jobs!"

"Hmm... Instruments. I see, we're going to play music?" asked Balto, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! This will be cool for you too as you're the world's only talking dog, so you should be lead singer!"

"Hmm... It'll be awkward but... Oh, Craig!" replied Balto, who immediately got alerted, "Ralph here, was given a pill by the aliens which can granted him the ability to play the piano like a professional musician!"

"Whoa, really? I'd like to see that! I should gather my friends: Paul, Charlotte, Andrew, and Kerr."

"Got it, Craig."

"And one more thing, Balto, we're all going to look for a warehouse for us to perform in."

Cabin – Kerr's SUV – Outside Kerr's house; Vancouver, BC, Canada

14:13; Thursday, July 3rd, 2014 (DAY 1) (Less than 10 minutes later) 

Later that day, the SUV came in to pick up Kerr and Andoru from Kerr's house. Craig moved to the "shotgun" seat so that Kerr can drive. Kerr then opened the SUV door.

**Kerr is Indian, 36 years old. He has brown skin, short black hair with a bald spot on top, a black chevron moustache with a short chin curtain beard, and green eyes. He wears thin, narrow glasses, a white T-shirt, a red scarf which he tightens around his ribs with a bow at the back side, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of orange Nike shoes. He speaks with a mild Hindi accent. (However he can pronounce all English sounds.)  
><strong>

"Greetings, Balto," said Kerr. Kerr then got seated on his driving spot and turned behind him and lended his hand to Balto. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kerr; Kerr Atapattu."

Dusty and Ralph behind were panting laughing from hearing Kerr's Hindi accent which was foreign to the three 1920s dogs. "Heh! He talks funny!" panted Dusty.

"Kerr..." said Balto, nodding to Kerr, while ignoring the two other dogs.

Kerr shook Balto's paw. "I was born in Lucknow, India. I'm thirty-six years old."

"Nice to meet you, Kerr."

Then, Kerr's tenant, Andoru (pronounced "Andrew" in English), opened the door of the left-window back door.

**Andoru is Japanese, 25 years old. He has moderately tanned yellow skin, a straight, brown rock-star hairstyle, a brown pencil moustache, and narrow, brown eyes. He wears a red T-shirt which reveals him with significantly large arm muscles, a pair of black spiked motorcycle boots, and a pair of light grey underwear he wears OUTSIDE his pair of black jeans. He speaks with a strong Japanese accent. (This means ******that he cannot pronounce the L—he says R instead, he cannot pronounce the /th/ sound—he says Z or S instead, he cannot pronounce the V—he says B instead, and ** his consonants always have vowels—or otherwise an apostrophe to indicate a quiet /oo/ sound.)  
><strong>

"Good-aftanoon'!" said Andoru as he opened the door and bowed. He then got inside and sat on the spot Ralph was sitting on at the left-hand window seat. Ralph then sat on Andoru's lap. "Kon'nichiwa, Bar'to. My name is Andoru; Andoru Suzuki," said Andoru, facing Balto, lending his hand to shake.

Dusty and Ralph laughed again and from Andoru's Japanese accent which was foreign to the 1920s dogs. "Ohoho! Even he talks funny!" panted Ralph.

"Andrew..." said Balto, nodding to Andoru.

Andoru shook Balto's paw. "Yes'. I from Yokohama, Japan'. I twenty-fibe years ord'. I here to study in' UBC, I on summa bacation."

"Nice to meet you, Andrew."

"Uh, minions," said Craig who was outside carrying an electric keyboard, "We're going to need to get all of the instruments in the trunk." Balto and Andoru, inside the SUV, groaned.

Cabin – Kerr's SUV – Outside Paul's house; Vancouver, BC, Canada 

14:19; Thursday, July 3rd, 2014 (DAY 1) (Over 5 minutes later)  
><span>

After they got all of Kerr's instruments in, they went to go pick up Paul.

"Ahoy governors!" said Paul as he opened the door.

**Paul is (Mexican/Iranian hybrid)-Canadian, 14-going-on-15 years old. He has lightly tanned peach skin, very thick black hair, thick triangular eyebrows, a beginning moustache and dark brown eyes. He wears a pair of red Soviet sunglasses when he's outside, a bright red shirt he wears under a dark red plaid suit, a dog-tag on top of his red shirt, a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of black waterproof Dexter boots. He speaks with some unique sounding average Canadian accent.  
><strong>

"Did he just call all of those humans and us dogs 'governors?'" panted Ralph, laughing to the other dogs.

Paul then entered the SUV seated into the middle back seat and then greeted Balto. "Ahoy, Balto," said Paul, on his way to sit on the middle back seat where Balto is already sitting at. As Paul sat, Balto sat on his lap. "My name is Paul; Paul Behragam," he said, lending his hand to shake.

"Paul..." said Balto, nodding.

Paul shook Balto's paw. "I'm fourteen-and-three-quarters. I'll be fifteen in September. I'm born here, but my mom is from Mexico, and my dad is from Iran."

"Nice to meet you, Paul. A mixed breed, you are... I am one too!"

"Really?" asked Paul, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. My father was a husky, and my mother was a wolf."

"Mmh..." replied Paul, nodding.

"I used to be shunned by my old village because of my wolf heritage. At least until I brought in some medicine which saved everyone's lives. Now it's a wonder why I at least am getting along with Dusty and Ralph here."

Cabin – Kerr's SUV – Outside Charlotte's apartment building; Vancouver, BC, Canada 

14:25; Thursday, July 3rd, 2014 (DAY 1) (Around 5 minutes later)

Finally, they went to go pick up Charlotte. "Afternoon, lads!" said Charlotte as she opened the SUV's door. She then entered the SUV and got seated at the right-window back seat.

**Charlotte is Afro-English, 21 years old. She has brown-black skin, no hair, and orange-hazel eyes. She wears a multicoloured propeller baseball cap on top of a dark purple headscarf, a desert-camouflage shirt, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of long brown archer boots. She speaks with a British English accent.**

**Here's the new seating plan of the SUV: Kerr—Driving, Craig—"shotgun" seat, and in order from right-window to left-window back seat: Charlotte, Paul, and Andoru, with Dusty, Balto, and Ralph, respectively, on their laps.**

As she sat down, Dusty sat on her lap. "Hiya, Balto. I'm Charlotte; Charlotte Peacock," said Charlotte, facing Balto, lending her hand to shake.

Dusty and Ralph laughed for the last time about Charlotte's English accent which was foreign to the 1920s dogs. "Even _she_ talks funny!" panted Ralph.

"Charlotte..." said Balto, nodding as he shook her hand.

"I'm from London, England. I'm twenty-one years old."

"Nice to meet you, Charlotte."

"And I'm Craig," said Craig, smiling as his head was at his rear-left where Balto was sitting at the back seat. Craig lended his hand for Balto to shake. "I'm fifty-two years old. I'm from Los Angeles, California."

"Now to introduce me and my friends," said Balto while he was looking around at everyone, "I'm Balto. I'm from Nome, Alaska, in 1928 as Craig has already told youse. I'm eight years old, going on nine next week."

He pointed to Dusty, saying, "This here is Dusty. She's from Nome, Alaska, like me. She's three years old." The humans then tapped her on the head.

Balto then pointed to Ralph, saying, "And this here is Ralph. He's from Nome, Alaska. He's four-and-a-half years old." The humans then tapped Ralph on the head.

"Alright. It's nice to have introduced all of us, eh?" asked Paul, looking down with his soviet sunglasses at Balto who was on his lap. The human conversation is finished.

"Wow. This is going to be a really strange life," said Ralph, facing Balto and Dusty to his right side in the back seats of the SUV.

"You think, Ralph?" asked Balto, in dog, raising an eyebrow while turning his head to Ralph.

"Hey, hey, of course!" panted Dusty, with a laughing face, facing both of the boys. "We're in an _automobile_, with a bunch of humans who dress and talk funny!" She started to laugh panting, "I mean, heh, Balto! The guy you're sitting on wears _Soviet sunglasses_ for no reason! He also calls us 'governors'!" (Paul) panted Dusty, "And the girl I'm sitting on wears a silly plane propeller hat and talks funny!" (Charlotte)

"Dusty, I'm sure if the humans heard you and Ralph, they would be insulted. Youse do realize that they don't talk funny, they talk different."

"Sorry Balto," said Ralph, "But still! The guy driving wears a bow around his shirt!" (Kerr) panted Ralph, making a laughing face, facing Dusty while tilting his head to Kerr who was driving the SUV. "And the guy I'm sitting on wears underwear on the _outside_!" (Andoru)

Dusty went on her digits (toes) and stooped her neck upward to see Andoru's pelvis, which was being blocked by Paul with Balto on his lap. Dusty found out that Andoru really _did_ wear underwear on the outside! "Hey-hey, You're right, Ralph!" she laughed. She laughed the idiotic way the pill granted, and then everybody around—including the humans—laughed with her.

* * *

><p><span>Willow Spring Open Space; Centennial, CO, United States<span>

19:01 MDT/18:01 PDT; Thursday July 3rd, 2014 (DAY 1) (Around 4 hours, 30 minutes later)  
><span>

"Oh! Poor us," said Kodi, looking ahead while sweating his walks. He turned to Kirby, tiredly and sweatily walking beside him, tiredly panting, "We walked and walked all day and we sweat so much due to extreme heat. We have absolutely nothing to eat, nobody to talk to, and no place to sleep or have a home."

As they were walking, Kirby kept veering to the right when he was walking with Kodi. "Sorry about my yanking, Kodi. I've got no breakfast energy!" said Kirby.

"At least we're not attached to each other with harnesses," panted Kodi, smirking.

"Oh, be quiet, Kodi!" barked Kirby, with a playful scolding face.

They have finally made it to a large park called Willow Spring Open Space. "Wow! Wilderness!" panted Kirby, in delight, looking up at the park.

"I'm so glad the humans didn't completely cover the entire face of the earth, Kirby!" panted Kodi, looking around at the park.

"Uh, Kodi? Why would they?" asked Kirby, turning his head while raising an eyebrow to Kodi.

"Didn't you remember Duke?" asked Kodi, turning his head to Kirby, "He tried to take away our jobs with his bush-plane! Now we're _way_ too far in the future and we dogs are nearly an extinct species here!"

"Hm... Good point... But hey, what's the big deal? Look around! I say this should be our home for the next few days," said Kirby, looking around at the grassy park as he was walking with Kodi.

"Wow! You're a genius, Kirby!" panted Kodi.

The two walked to a tall tree, and then they laid near it, and went to sleep on the grass. "How am I ever going to sleep here, Kirby?" whimpered Kodi in frustration looking down as he laid on the grass.

"Come on Kodi, we're going to endure the extreme heat together. You're not going to be alone."

Kodi sighed, "Fine, Kirby. Wait 'till we make it to morning."

"Aight! Night, Kodi," said Kirby as he shut his eyes.

"Night, Kirby," replied Kodi. They slept in where they never thought they would.

* * *

><p><span>Outside entrance – Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada<span>

21:58 PDT/22:58 MDT; Thursday July 3rd, 2014 (DAY 1) (Less than 4 hours later)  
><span>

After a long day lots of stuff, Kerr, the SUV driver, drove the SUV—carrying all five humans and three dogs—to an empty warehouse for lease. Then he parked the SUV outside the huge warehouse. Everyone dismounted.

"Hooey! We had a lot done today!" announced Craig facing his team members.

"Yep!" replied Kerr. "We did all of our shopping, we went to city hall, and we talked to the transit company; they have now agreed to allow only Balto, Dusty, and Ralph on the transit if they're on a leash by a human; they don't require a cage like other pets."

"And that... is awesome!" added Paul.

"Hangar"

**Author's Notice: If there is only a new room specified—in this case the "hangar"—then that means that that new room is in the exact same building. A new building would have the municipality and country specified too.  
><strong>

The five humans and the three dogs entered the building. They looked around in it with Rave Faces. It was dark but huge in the inside.

After a few seconds worth of looking around, Andoru opened his mouth and screamed like he's Mei and Satsuki from _My Neighbor Totoro_. Then the other humans joined him in his shouting.

They finished and then laughed with each other. "Wow! Arr of you saw zat mobie too?" asked Andoru looking around at his friends.

"Yep. We all did; that was a smashing movie," replied Charlotte.

They finally turned on the lights of the warehouse. It had many lights on the high roof and it looked like an aircraft hangar. It also came with a stage at the other end of the warehouse from the entrance. "Woaw!" panted Dusty, looking up and around in the warehouse in awe.

"Alright minions, it's an honour to start a brand new band!" announced Craig to his "wolf-pack" (human band and the dogs).

"Governors, this place seems way too large," said Paul, as he was looking around while walking, "So I figure this should be a new sleepover palace for Balto's fans too!"

"Wow. Great idea, Paul!" said Craig, facing him while walking.

"I recommend $100 per tent nightly," said Paul, "We're going to sleep for free in the small office though."

"Well we won't start today, Paul," said Kerr, "We'll need to get the warehouse ready for this first. We should mark the floors to make it tent-ready, get some Porto-potties for everyone to use the restroom in, and get some vending machines to sell food from!"

"Roger that, Kerr!" replied Paul, facing Kerr.

"What does that mean, Paul?" asked Balto.

Paul started to blush lightly. He said, "Oh, sometimes, people say—"

"In the military, soldiers say 'Roger' instead of 'Yes' when they're being commanded," interrupted Craig, facing Balto.

"Ret's enter' ze office we go sreep in!" said Andoru, looking at his friends walking behind him.

"Agreed! Let's chivvy along, lads!" said Charlotte.

"What does that mean?" asked Balto.

"It means to go."

"Alright then. You do have some unique language."

They walked to the office which as they were walking forward as they entered the huge hangar entrance, the office is to the wall at the right side. Kerr then opened the door to the small office.

Small office

**The small office was plastered with green paint all around. It had only one window with blinds to the opposite side of the door, and a small computer desk to have a computer sit on at the left side wall if you enter the door.**

"Moley Saskatchewan! This is fudging awesome!" cheered Paul, making a Rave Face while looking around the dark green room.

"Naff. I don't have space to do any aerobic in here," said Charlotte, facing straight bummed.

"But at least we can speak _Arabic_ in here!" said Paul, making a gun symbol with his fingers while winking at Charlotte. Everybody laughed after that.

"Oh, get jolly stuffed, Paul!" giggled Charlotte, whipping her arm.

The band minutes later brought out their sleeping bags from the SUV, and then they brought Balto, Dusty, and Ralph their beds into the small office. "What could be wrong? Our beds look really comfy!" panted Dusty, facing the beds.

"Oh my gosh, we're finally gonna sleep on those! It's so cool!" panted Ralph, jumping on his legs, also facing the beds.

Balto turned to Kerr behind him and he sat down in front of Kerr and looked up and said, "Back in me and Dusty's days, we used to sleep on wood!"

"Well not anymore!" said Kerr, smiling while looking down at the two.

In the small office, everybody entered their sleeping bags for their very first night of sleeping in a place which now will be the Nome-dog's homes. "I'm off to Bedfordshire, lads!" announced Charlotte as she yawned and snuggled up in her sleeping bag.

"What does that mean...?" asked Balto.

"It means to just go to bed. Bedfordshire is a county in England, and we Brits use that expression because it has the word 'bed' in it."

"Alrightey then!"

"Hey team," said Kerr, standing up with Craig, near the office exit which goes back into the "hangar", "Me and Craig are gonna stay up and get the warehouse hangar ready for the coming guests who will come in tomorrow."

"Alright, governors. Goodnight, then," said Paul, facing them while in his sleeping bag, ready for his first sleep in that warehouse.

As the humans—Andoru, Paul, and Charlotte—were sleeping, Balto turned his dog friends. He said, "So, Dusty, Ralph, do youse like this new home?"

"Uh, yeah. I've gotta get used to it though," said Ralph.

"I agree with Ralph," panted Dusty, raising an eyebrow to Balto. "This new world is going to be the silliest 30 days of my entire life! I mean, hello! We're going to be raised by those five humans who dress funny, but when they're fast asleep they're almost nude!" she said, noticing all the humans peeling off all their clothing—except their undies and Charlotte's main garments—and throwing their clothes across the room.

_"When I wake up, lads, I do not want to see any of you out of your bag unless you're in clothes!" nagged Charlotte from across the room, "Hunky-dory?" [Cool?]  
><em>

_"Hunky-dory," replied Paul and Andoru, the only other humans in the room._

"Yeah! I know, Dusty!" panted Balto, facing her. "I'm a bit excited to find out what Craig and Kerr are going to do in that large room." (the "hangar") "Well, I'm really tired. Let's go to bed on our brand new beds."

The three walked over and curled up on their comfy circular beds the humans bought for them. All three of them snuggled up in them. "Ah... Night, Balto," exhaled Dusty as she shut her eyes.

"Night, Dusty," exhaled Balto as he shut his eyes.

All of them rested themselves on their beds and slept like babies.

**Tune in for chapter 3!**


	3. Going Mainstream

**MOST RECENT CHAPTER EDIT: March 28th, 2016**

Willow Spring Open Space; Centennial, CO, United States

08:18; Friday July 4th, 2014 (DAY 2) (The next day)

The long sleep has passed in which Kodi never thought he'd ever sleep so long in a burning hot place that isn't home and his only company being his lead dog, Kirby.

"Mornin' Kodi!" yawned Kirby who's paws were soaked in sweat, getting himself on his four legs.

"Morning, Kirby," said Kodi as he woke up with his paws soaked in sweat also.

Kodi yawned. "Gosh-darnit! My paws are all covered in sweat!" he complained. He then scratched his body with his hind leg. "Kirby, are you itching?" asked Kodi, turning his head as he was scratching.

"Nope. Oh wait, Kodi! You've got red spots all over your fur!" barked Kirby as he looked at all the circular red insect bites on Kodi's body.

"Really?! Wait, you do too!" replied Kodi, as Kirby scratched himself too.

"We probably have insect bites, Kodi," said Kirby, "Insects are mostly at hot places."

Kodi finished his scratch. "Anyways, do you think we should go walk around?" he asked, standing on his fours.

"It's our only option!" replied Kirby. The two walked out of their "new home" and then they walked on the sidewalks to a more suburban area of town.

Outside entrance – An Electronic store; Centennial, CO, United States

10:18 MDT/09:18 PDT; Friday July 4th, 2014 (DAY 2) (Less than 2 hours later)

The two dogs were walking on the streets of Colorado on their way to an undecided location. Kodi yipped as he stepped his front right paw as he was walking on the concrete sidewalk ground.

"What is it, Kodi?" asked Kirby, turning his head to Kodi.

"It always hurts whenever I place my front right paw on the ground," whimpered Kodi, facing ahead. "Hold on, Kirby."

They both stopped at an electronic store with many TV's outside showing the news. Kodi layed down sideways on the concrete sidewalk to see what's under his front paw. Kodi yelped as he found out that underneath his front right paw was a large, circular insect bite between his large and digital pads.

"This is a piece of flipping horse poop!" barked Kodi angrily.

"Uh, Kodi? You call your paw 'a piece of flipping horse poop'?" panted Kirby laughingly, raising an eyebrow until he looks down and find out what Kodi really was talking about.

"Whoop! You're dead, Kodi!" panted Kirby teasingly as he checked the insect bite.

"This is horrendous, Kirby!" barked Kodi complainingly as he turned his head to Kirby, "If I'm still walking on this paw, the bite will become bigger, and bigger! Now I've got to walk around like how my mom did after my dad came out from that lake he went in when he was delivering the medicine." He then stood on three legs with his bitten paw not touching the ground. "She had to walk with a paw off from the ground and only walk on three legs."

"Hey Kodi, look at _that_!" said Kirby, who was looking at some TV's outside of the electronic store showing the news. "Uh..." said Kodi as he then sat down watching the TV.

_[TV screen]_

_Broadcast room – Colorado Today News station; Denver, CO, United States_

_10:19 MDT/09:19 PDT; Friday July 4th, 2014 (DAY 2) (4 seconds earlier)_

_The news reporter on screen announced,_ _"Welcome to 'Colorado Today News!' This is Iona Ford, live from Denv-"_

"Yeah right, you own a Chevy!" interrupted a male voice from behind the camera.

_Iona then bent over and took her shoe off and threw it to the man who was behind the camera. _The man Wilhelm Screamed as the shoe caused a few things to crash over on him too.

_"Sorry about that," announced Iona, turning back to the camera, "Breaking news! Is it impossible for a dog to talk to humans? Well this 8-year-old half-husky-half-wolf named 'Balto,' from Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, sure knows how to prove that myth wrong!" she announced as also a picture of Balto was shown on the screen._

_[/TV screen]_

"That's my dad!" yelped Kodi, with his eyes popping at the TV screen, "He can talk like a human?!"

_[TV screen]_

_"Mike is there right now. Mike?" asked Iona._

_Outside Entrance – Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada_

_09:19 PDT/10:19 MDT; Friday July 4th, 2014 (DAY 2) (Immediate timezone time)_

_The screen transitioned to Mike, a journalist sent into Vancouver to sleep in Balto's warehouse._

_**Mike is American, 27 years old. He has short, spiky light black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in the usual news uniform which was a navy-blue suit.**_

_"This is Mike Arcus in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada right outside Balto's warehouse!" announced Mike, wielding his mic in his hand as supposed to. "I've just asked to talk to him and—oh!—here he comes right now!" _

_Balto walked out from the warehouse entrance and then over to the news journalists. There wasn't just one; there were four of them from all over the continent. _

_Mike asked, "Hello Balto! Say hello to America for us!" as he erected his arm for the mic to be at Balto's snout. _

_Balto was extremely shy because there were four journalists reaching their mics to his snout, and four cameramen filming him. "Uh... Hello America!" said Balto, then making a shy grin. _

_[/TV screen]_

Both Kodi and Kirby gasped with shocked faces when they saw Kodi's father talk like a human! "He talks like a human and the humans understand them!" gasped Kodi.

_[TV screen]_

_Mike continued, "Nice, Balto! So, tell us, how did you learn how to speak?" _

_Balto replied, looking up at Mike, "Please, sir, _everybody_ asks me that same question! Can we not ask this further? OK. So I just practised working my vocal chords, trying to make the exact sounds humans do. I didn't start successful, but in about a eight years I learned to ace it!" Balto stuck out teeth._

_"Strange, but whatever," replied Mike, "Anyways, tell us what breed you are!"_

_"Uh, I'm... half Siberian Husky!"_

_"And your other half?" _

_'"Uhh... My other half... er... is..." hesitated Balto as he was really scared of getting put down. "...Arctic Wolf." he said, looking up with a shy grin at the journalist. _

_Some people gasped, but then after that, everybody oohed. A smile then went on Balto's face. _

_"How long have you been speaking for?" asked Mike. _

_"For about a few years," lied Balto, looking up while making a mild grin and raising an eyebrow at Mike, "My owner—Craig—taught me since I was a little pup, and then I mastered it yesterday so that day I decided to tell everyone!" _

_[/TV screen]_

"Dad? You have an owner here?" asked Kodi to the TV screen.

_[TV screen]_

_"Wow! Thank you, Balto!" said Mike, handing the mic back to himself. He turned back to the camera where he usually is filmed. "That was Balto, showing his real talking powers! Happy July 4th! Colorado Today news, Vancouver."_

_Broadcast room – Colorado Today News station; Denver, CO, United States _

_"Thanks, Mike," announced Iona as the screen went back to her at the base, "Just before we get onto sports news, Tune in on this channel for 'The Balto Updates with Mike Arcus' every weekday! I'm Iona Ford, we will now go for a commercial break." The camera then panned away from her and the show faded out. _

_[/TV screen]_

"Kirby! My dad sounds just like a human!" exclaimed Kodi as he turned his head to Kirby.

"I know, Kodi! He's on film! And film is in colour now! and doesn't do _this_!" said Kirby, facing Kodi while making an imitation with his paws showing how film rumbles all over when projecting.

"Yes! Kirby! Yes! I'm so glad he's in the same time period as us!" panted Kodi with an over-relieved face, "I thought they went farther into the future!"

"Me too," replied Kirby. The two then nuzzled each other.

After the nuzzle, Kodi said, "Whatever we do, Kirby, we _must_ get to my dad! Let's keep walking. Maybe we can find out where he is and how to get there."

They then burned rubber down the street.

* * *

><p><span>"Hangar" – Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada<span>

12:06 PDT; Friday July 4th, 2014 (DAY 2) (Less than 3 hours later)

The warehouse which Kerr rented is now a pure chaos building, but it was a really enjoyable chaos building. So many people and journalists were there and gift shops were on their way to being set up inside, to sell some merchandise for Balto! Merchandise included T-shirts, Mugs, iPad and iPod skins, Posters, etc.

There were no washrooms in the warehouse; instead the band installed an array of about ten Porto-potties at the left hand side of the inside warehouse wall (from the stage view). In the warehouse was also vending machines to sell candy and drinks from.

Craig left the warehouse office which was at the left side of the stage (if you're facing from the stage to the front opening of the warehouse). He came up the stage stairs and then to the dogs and said, "Balto, doggies, lunch is ready!" then the three dogs rushed panting into the room.

Small office

Paul was just finished cooking his first dish on the small stove in the small office to cook some chopped chicken sausage with rice on. "Alright, governors! I'm done cooking!" he announced as he turned around, holding the pan of his really good dish.

The dogs stormed inside, and they tripped over one of the two curbs in coming from the sides of the small office's door. Paul laughed. The humans then stormed inside and they tripped over too. Paul laughed again.

Paul got out a few plates for the humans and the dog's dishes for them to eat out from. "Spoons and forks for us humans, and the dogs only need their tongues and snouts," said Paul as he put down some cutlery on the eating floor for the humans. He placed the frying pan with the delicious dish into the centre of the floor they bend down to eat from. "Dig in, governors!" announced Paul, with his arms showing the dish.

Everybody served enough sausage with rice for themselves. Everyone then started happily eating. "Mmh!" munched Ralph, looking at his food while enjoying it.

"This is delicious!" munched Dusty, "It's just rice and chopped sausage, but it's really good!"

"Back in Nome, they always gave us boring 'dog chow' which we barely got enough of daily and Kirby ends up yanking us!" munched Ralph.

"This... What's his name again?" asked Dusty.

"Paul," said Ralph.

"Paul! Yes, he sure knows how much we actually need!" munched Dusty, "I sure wish Kirby were here so that I can finally see him not yanking!"

"With food like this, I can run the mail all the way from Nome to_ Nenana_!" munched Ralph, facing Dusty and then tilting his head toward Balto.

"Oh yeah?" munched Balto, turning to Ralph while raising a "you wanna mess with me" eyebrow, "Youse both know that I was able to do that even without food. With food like this, I can run the mail from Nome to Whitehorse, Yukon! Gee, this is really simple, but revolutionary food for a revolutionary time. Back when I was an outcast, I had to hunt for all of my food out in the forest. I tried not to steal from the town."

Everyone then continued their lunch. "Remember, the government requires we go and have the dogs' ultrasound and x-ray appointments at 2:00 PM today," said Craig.

"Okay," replied the others.

"What's 'ultrasound'?" asked Balto.

"Something which scans some space by waves which bounces off from surfaces," said Charlotte, "It's mostly used to check pregnant women and stuff."

"Cool. Back in Nome, we barely had much stuff!" replied Balto.

* * *

><p><span>Outside entrance – Electronic store; Centennial, CO, United States<span>

17:37 MDT/16:37 PDT; Friday July 4th, 2014 (DAY 2) (Less than 4 hours, 30 minutes later)

Kodi and Kirby were watching their TV as always. Kodi was sleeping through the commercial breaks.

Just right in the moment, Kirby noticed another _Empire Flooring_ commercial air. "Kodi! It's that thing on the film we like to howl to!" barked Kirby excitingly. Kodi immediately woke up and stared at the screen. They waited patiently for the end tag where the _Empire Flooring_ jingle came in.

As it finally did, Kodi and Kirby enjoyed howling to the jingle playing on the TV.

Just then after that, "Colorado Today News" came back from commercial breaks.

_[TV screen]_

_Broadcast room – Colorado Today News station; Denver, CO, United States_

_17:37 MDT/16:37 PDT; Friday July 4th, 2014 (DAY 2) (4 seconds earlier)_

_The camera showed News Presenter Iona Ford finish up with her news. "We will now start off the Balto updates with Mike Arcus," she announced._

_On screen it showed the short intro which showed clips and visuals related to Balto and related to Mike while playing a short jingle. Then the title showed._

_Outside entrance – Ultrasound Clinic; Vancouver, BC, Canada_

_14:16 PDT/15:16 MDT; Friday July 4th, 2014 (DAY 2) (Less than 1 hour, 30 minutes earlier)_

_The title faded to Mike who was filming at the outside of the ultrasound clinic Balto attended. _

_Onscreen provided images and video of Mike announcing. "Welcome to my first episode of the Balto Updates with me!" he announced, "Just today, Half-wolf-half-husky talking Balto finally has his talking secret exposed! Today at approximately 2:00, Balto, and his friends—Dusty and Ralph—have attended an ultrasound clinic in Vancouver with their owners. The results were really, really shocking! We have interviewed the ultrasound technician for news."_

_Technician's office_

_Then Ultrasound Technician Russ Ichaelbinne was on screen for interview. Images showed onscreen when needed. "When we got Balto, to have his vocal mechanics checked by ultrasound, the results were impossible!" he confessed, "We had humans' and dogs' jaws, tongue muscles, and vocal chords checked, and Balto's friends—Dusty and Ralph—had the normal vocal mechanics of the other dogs we tested, but Balto himself had the vocal mechanics of the humans we tested! This is the first time in medical history such an event has happened!" _

_Mike continued, "Balto's owner—Craig Feldspar—was interviewed to answer how he was able to raise Balto to talk."_

_Testing room_

_Craig was on screen and spoke on the mic. "I raised Balto since he was a very little pup," he confessed, "He was born in July 2005,"_

_[/TV screen]_

"You're just wrong!" barked Kodi at the TV screen, "My dad never had owners and he was born in July 1919!"

"Just watch him," said Kirby, facing Kodi.

_[TV screen]_

_"I speak and he kept mimicking and mimicking!" confessed Craig on the mic, "I decided to teach him how to speak English like as though as I was training a baby boy how to. After eight years of patience, I did it!"_

_Outside entrance_

_Mike continued, "However, many zoologists claim that it is next to _impossible_ to train a dog the way Feldspar described. Dr. Milo Pony, Ph.D, from the University of Harvard claimed that, 'A dog cannot talk EXACTLY like a human because their vocal folds, jaw movements, and tongue movements are not fit to do such sounds. A dog's brain is also not able to store as much information like Balto can with his vocabulary. The only possible way for Balto to be able to is due to either a birth defect, mutation, or prosthesis.' Zoologists all around the world are speechless. Some claim that Balto could actually be an extraterrestrial life-form! So far, after evidence from the ultrasound scans, zoologists are inferred that Balto has either an unknown birth defect, unknown prosthesis, or an unknown mutation. Some claim that maybe Balto's half-wolf heritage has something to do with this whole thing. More investigation will be underway soon."_

_[/news screen]_

* * *

><p><span>"Hangar" – Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada<span>

18:50 PDT; Friday July 4th, 2014 (Over 4 hours, 34 minutes later)

When dusk rose, Dusty was having a blast at one of the Porto-potties in the large "hangar" region of the warehouse. From the stall was where loud liquidy fart sounds came from, followed by super thick liquidy splat sounds. Ralph was outside from the stall, waiting for her to get out.

After she finished, she left the stall with a bedroom grin, not to Ralph though. She galloped right to her friend. "Ralph! You have absolutely no idea how awesome that was!" she panted as she stomped on Ralph's large paws in excitement, "Crud was not coming out from my butt fast. It was coming out, really really fast! It's like I was peeing from my butt!"

"Whatever, I still think my piano pill is much more useful than your silly gassy pill," replied Ralph, looking away to his left.

"Balto! Ralph is jealous!" barked Dusty, facing the door of the small office with a huge grin on her face.

"I am not with her!" barked Ralph, making sure.

Small office

Balto didn't hear them as he was in the small office behind Charlotte who was sitting at the computer on the computer desk with the rest of the "wolf-pack" behind her watching the screen.

"Alright, Balto! We're fancying you up a YouTube channel!" said Charlotte, "We can upload all of our videos there and enjoy it!"

"Okay, what's 'You-Tube'?" asked Balto, raising an eyebrow.

"A video sharing website," said Craig, "We just upload videos and they stay up on the internet!"

"What's 'the internet'?" asked Balto.

All of the humans in the room looked at each other with shocked eyes. "He doesn't know what the internet is!" exclaimed Kerr. All the humans then screamed and ran all over the room.

"Hangar" – Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada

22:44; Friday July 4th, 2014 (About 4 hours later)

While Balto and his "wolf-pack" were sleeping in the small office for their second night in Vancouver, their convention was sleeping inside the big warehouse. The main warehouse ceiling lights were off, and the warehouse was lit only with the sunset in the background which turns to purple night sky in about 22:00, with the stage lights making dim red lights, and with the tent lots being marked with red UV paint.

Tents were everywhere in the centre of the place on about 800 marked lots to be the size of one large sized tent each. The marked lots were marked with red UV paint, so it glows in the dark for people to see where they're going. Tents were to be put back to back with each other on each of the 8 rows, which store about 100 tents back to back on each row. There were walkways between the rows which had the tent entrances. The lot numbers were put outside of each lot entrance at the walkway aisles to help people find their tent lots easily. It was a tent city.

Also on the stage was where the non-tent people slept with just sleeping bags. There were about two rows of thirty people on each row sleeping on the stage of the warehouse which was marked with the few, dim red stage lights.

Craig on the first night posted a sign on the inside sides and entrances of the warehouse saying,

"SLEEPING IN THE WAREHOUSE COSTS $100 PER TENT NIGHTLY. PEOPLE WITHOUT ANY TENTS CAN SLEEP ON THE STAGE FOR $50 NIGHTLY.

PAY FOR YOUR LOT AT THE DESK TO THE LEFT-HAND WALL AT THE ENTRANCE.

YOU ARE FREE TO PITCH A TENT IN THE DESIGNATED TENT LOT WHICH YOU HAVE PAID FOR.

IF YOU HAVE YOUR TENT PITCHED IN A LOT NOT DESIGNATED TO YOU, THEN WE WILL HAVE THAT PROPERTY TOWED AWAY.

TENTS ARE NOT TO BE ON THE GROUND FROM 11:00 TO 18:00. YOU WILL BE NOTIFIED ON THE SPEAKERS WHEN TO GET UP.

PETS ARE ALLOWED IN THE WAREHOUSE IF KEPT ON A LEASH.

ANY VANDALISM, THEFT OR ANY FORM OF CRIME IN OR NEAR THE BUILDING WILL HAVE THE POLICE NOTIFIED.

WE STRONGLY RECOMMEND KEEPING VALUABLES SAFE AT YOUR HOUSE OR ANY OTHER SAFE BUILDING. WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY THEFT. KEEPING VALUABLES WITHIN THIS BUILDING IS AT YOUR OWN RISK.

NO SMOKING IN OR ANYWHERE NEAR THE BUILDING'S VIEW OR WE WILL HAVE THE POLICE NOTIFIED."

**Tune in for Chapter 4!**


	4. Disappearance in Nome

**MOST RECENT CHAPTER EDIT: November 23, 2015  
><strong>

The streets; Nome, Territory of Alaska

12:09; Wednesday July 3rd, 1928 (DAY 1) (The previous day before 86 years)  
><span>

After the disappearance of Balto, Dusty, Ralph, Kodi, and Kirby, Jenna, all the way back at Nome felt really concerned.

She walked around the streets of Nome and tried asking everybody she could.

Outside Porch – Nome Post office; Nome, Territory of Alaska

"Mel? Have you seen Balto?" she asked Mel, sitting at the porch of the post office.

"Oh no!" he replied, still looking ahead, not at Jenna, while making his usual concerned paranoid face, "I didn't see him _or_ the sled team! Maybe they got attacked by grizzlies!-"

Jenna face-pawed, then she interrupted during Mel's paranoia. "Mel! This is serious! Where are they? When was the last time you saw them?" she scolded lightly.

"I last saw them yesterday! How did they—"

He got interrupted by Dipsy who was walking to the porch outside the post office carrying another bag of beef jerky on her snout. "Hey pals! Have youse seen Balto? and Kodi and the others?" she asked, facing the two with the beef jerky in her mouth.

"I'm trying to ask the same question," said Jenna and Mel simultaneously as they simultaneously turned around back at Dipsy.

"Well maybe we can eat and then try and then find out where they are," said Dipsy.

"Maybe Boris knows," said Jenna, looking away with a moderately concerned face. She then ran off to Balto's boat where Boris usually sleeps.

Deck – Balto's boat; Nome, Territory of Alaska

12:12; Wednesday July 3rd, 1928 (DAY 1) (About 2 minutes later)  
><span>

"Boris? Are you here?" she asked as she was looking through every nook and cranny of the boat to find Boris. She then found him in the boat cab where Balto and Boris usually sleep in.

"Jenna!" exclaimed Boris with his usual Russian accent. He jumped up and replied, facing her with an anxious face, "Balto didn't sleep khere last night! I got people-bumps!"

"They're called 'human-bumps'," corrected Jenna, squinting.

Boris continued, "I assume khe vent to sleep viths you, like khusbands do viths vives, but it doesn't look like so."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Jenna with a surprised and concerned face, "How come Kodi, and the other dogs are also gone?! Is Balto trying to go find them?!"

"Last time Balto vent to find Aleu, khe told us und let us know. Vhy didn't khe dis time?"

"That's the point!" whined Jenna; "He just jumped the gun! and so did Kodi and everyone else!"

"Vhy did khe just leave?"

"And why weren't we told about this commotion?"

Jenna walked to a corner in the boat cab. She sat down and faced the ground below with a depressed face. "Could he be dead?" she whimpered quietly, while sobbing.

_"_Maybe... maybe Kodi und his comrades khide because grief!" he started to weep too as he slowly walked to Jenna. Tears rolled down both their faces.

"It's just so cruel!" whimpered Jenna sobbingly, turning her head dead ahead from its down position, "My son! My mate! The hero of Nome! Gone! All gone! How can I lose another pup?! Who will deliver the mail? Who will be my mate? Who will father my other pups?" she broke into tears and her neck collapsed with her head facing the wood plank floor.

Boris said, facing her as he finished walking to her, "I feel your pain, Jenna."

Then he wrapped his wings around her and gave her a big teary hug. After about ten seconds worth of a big hug, they let go of each other.

Jenna whimpered, facing Boris with a teary face, "Boris, If I die, I want you to take care of my pups. Be their Uncle Boris like you always are," she said with her right front paw on Boris' wing shoulder.

"I vill do very best," replied Boris as Jenna then slowly stood up and walked off from the boat.

Boris walked to the other side of the boat and he found Muk, Luk, and Stella coming back after searching around for Balto.

"We couldn't find him still!" said Stella, flying to Boris while facing him who was on the boat.

"You know," said Boris, quietly with wet vocal chords, turning to his right side, looking away from Stella, "Dey said, 'everything flies'."

Stella, Muk, and Luk gasped and were surprised by that statement. "They're dead?" asked Stella as she landed on the sandy beach ground. She was covering her mouth with her wings in shock.

"Why would Balto just take casualties?" asked Muk, looking around with a shocked face. Luk started to cry. Muk grew his usual serious face. "No, Luk! Of course Balto is alive!" said Muk, facing Luk while lightly slapping Luk's face.

"I will _not_ end my vacation until I find Balto, and bring him and Kodi and everyone else back into this town!" said Stella, facing up to Boris at the top of the boat.

_It no use, _Thought Boris.

* * *

><p><span>The streets; Nome, Territory of Alaska<span>

13:41; Wednesday July 3rd, 1928 (DAY 1) (About 1 hour, 30 minutes later)

Rosy was walking around town, and then she bumped into Mr. Simpson who was on his way to the post office in the opposite direction she was going. "Oh Sorry!" she said, making the same face Larry from _VeggieTales_ made. She then asked, "Have you seen Balto, Mr. Simpson?"

"Unfortunately," replied Simpson—before he faced down to Rosy, facing her, who wasn't that short anymore as she's now ten years old—"Since this morning I didn't have most of my sled team either! My mail team is now just up to two dogs!"

"Wow... I'm sure they're someplace," Rosy replied as she looked around with a wondering face, "Well thanks for your help," she said as she locked her eyes back to Simpson.

"Farewell," he replied as he stood back on his twos and waved.

Lobby – Nome Post Office; Nome, Territory of Alaska

13:43; Wednesday July 3rd, 1928 (DAY 1) (About 1 minute later)

Simpson walked to Nome's post office. He opened the door and made it inside. "Mr. Conner?" he asked, leaning on the post office door, looking at Conner, who was sitting on a chair in the post office.

"Mr. Simpson!" replied Conner, as he got alerted by Simpson and then locked his eyes on him, "You're late! we're getting a big batch of mail!"

"No, the thing is that I don't have most of my sled team!" said Simpson, still facing him at the door, "It's now just up to two dogs! Since this morning I did not see Kodi, Kirby, Dusty, Ralph, or even Balto!"

"I know! I didn't see them either!" said Conner, raising his eyebrows, "maybe today we can let Duke deliver the mail."

_I must make a counter-decision,_ thought Simpson, _I want to continue being a musher._

"Balto wasn't seen here last night!" said Conner, "I got goosebumps!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Simpson, before he speed-walked inside to where Conner was sitting, "How come Kodi and the other dogs are also gone?! Is Balto trying to go find them?!"

"I really don't know!" replied Conner, facing Simpson who bent down on a crouch position to face Conner, "When he went into the forest to find the diphtheria dope, he _didn't_ tell us or let us know... Well because that time we didn't care about him and we weren't friendly to him."

"That's the point!" exclaimed Simpson, making symbols with his arms, "He just jumped the gun! and so did the other mail dogs!"

"Why did he just leave?" replied Conner, with an anxious face.

"And why weren't we told about this commotion?" replied Simpson. He slowly walked to a chair which was cornered to Conner. Simpson slowly sat down on it. "Could he be dead?" said Simpson quietly, looking down on where the wall meets the floor, while sobbing very mildly.

"Maybe, and maybe the mail dogs are hiding because of grief!" said Conner, starting to tear up and standing up, slowly walking to where Simpson sat down.

"It's just so cruel!" whined Simpson, facing dead ahead at the outside post office window, "My Mail team! My puppies! The hero of Nome! Gone! All gone! How can I be a musher? Who will deliver the mail?" he buried his face in his hands.

Conner said, as he finished walking slowly to Simpson, "I feel your pain, Mr. Simpson."

Then he wrapped his arms around him and gave him a big teary hug. After about ten seconds worth of a big hug, they let go of each other.

Simpson said quietly, looking dead ahead at Conner, "Mr. Conner, If I die, I want you or Duke to deliver the mail. Be the post officer like you always are," he said as he put his right hand on Conner's shoulder.

"I will do my very best," replied Conner as Simpson then stood up from his chair and slowly walked out from the building.

**Yes, that scene you just read was a Déjà vu.**

**Tune in for Chapter 5 where we go back to Balto and co. in 2014!**


	5. The Premiere Concert

**MOST RECENT CHAPTER EDIT: December 4th, 2015  
><strong>

Small office – Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada

10:52; Saturday July 5th, 2014 (DAY 3) (The next two days after 86 years)  
><span>

Balto and his "wolf-pack" were discussing in their small office. All the dogs and band humans were inside the warehouse getting the whole thing sorted out.

"Alright, minions, we have only two days to practice for our first band song," said Craig, "I don't feel like practising in the hangar, so let's practise here in this small office, and with all the sounds on headphones or muted."

"So, Balto," said Kerr, sitting at his keyboard, facing Balto in the small office, "Craig told me one of your dog friends knows how to play the keyboard."

"Oh yes, Kerr," replied Balto, "That's Ralph," he said, turning his eyes to Ralph.

Ralph then walked over raising a shy grin, to Kerr, at the keyboard. "Alrightey!" said Kerr, standing up on his twos as he walks away from the keyboard to get something.

"Here! Try this," said Kerr, holding sheet music to "Yiruma – River Flows in You", coming back to Ralph, at the keyboard. Kerr then placed the sheet onto the keyboard. Ralph studied the sheet composition with his blue dot eyes and then he started to play.

Ralph was able to play the song on the keyboard like he was a professional pianist—one who only needs the notes to play. He played astonishingly nicely!

Everybody in the small office who was sitting on the floor, watching Ralph, exclaimed in shock with their jaws dropped onto the ground!

"Blimey!" exclaimed Charlotte;

"Moley Saskatchewan!" exclaimed Paul;

"Impossibru!" exclaimed Andoru, making the "Impossibru" meme face.

"He's able to play with only four digits on his paws, and he's the only dog known to do this!" exclaimed Kerr, sitting in with the "wolf-pack" all astonished.

After Ralph finished up, everybody cheered and clapped for their approved keyboarder.

"We officially have our new keyboarder!" announced Kerr as he walked over to Ralph and raised both of his hands up in the air with his left hand lifting Ralph's right paw with it. "I'll be the laptop amplifier and lightning man then," he said to the "wolf-pack", "So we've got all positioned up. We've got me as laptop and lights, Andrew as bass, Charlotte as guitar, Craig as clash cymbals, Dusty as snare drum and hi-hat cymbals—we gotta tape some drumsticks to her claws—Paul as bass drum, and—obviously—Balto as lead vocals. This is going to be fantastic!"

10:56 (2 minutes later)

The entire band got all geared up with their instruments and everything. "This looks flipping stupid," complained Dusty, seeing how she has a drumstick attached to each of her two front claws, a snare drum in front of her, and a hi-hat cymbal stand with her hind **cannon** (also known as a metatarsal bone, the lower part of a four-legged animal's—in this case a dog's—hind leg which connects the lower thigh to the paw.) on the pedal.

"This looks flipping stupendous!" cheered Paul, attached to a large bass drum with a harness.

"By the way, why do I even need this 'thingamajig' behind me?" asked Dusty to her two other dogs. She then tapped the pedal a few times.

"Oh, there we go," said Ralph. "At least I don't need such silly attachments for me!"

"Whooey! 3 drummers!" laughed Craig. "What next? 6 guitarists? playing 1-stringed guitars all at the same time?"

The rest of the band laughed.

13:22; Monday July 7th, 2014 (DAY 5) (The next two days)  
><span>

"Well, after a few days and a bunch of trial and error," said Craig to his crew after they practised for a couple days—not straight though. "It looks like we're all practised and we're all ready to go! Let's show ourselves," said Craig, facing his team behind him.

"Roger that!" replied the rest of the team.

"Hangar"

They then walked out from the office, wielding their instruments. Dusty had a drumstick duct taped on each of her "index" digit claws. Ralph had his keyboard carried on his strong back. Paul was walking really nervously; he was blushing as he was walking even when harnessed up with his bass drum.

As Balto was walking out from the office with his two dog friends, he turned his head to look behind alternating to the two dogs flanking him, "So, you two, are youse ready?"

"Yeah... kinda, Balto," said Dusty, looking away briefly, and then facing him with a shy face. "I look weird with these two sticks taped on both my front claws, and I can only walk awkwardly with them."

"Well, the thing is that... I've got butterflies in my stomach!" said Ralph, facing Balto.

"Oh yeah, Ralph? I've got bush-planes in my stomach!" said Dusty, facing Ralph who was blocked by Balto.

"I've got that lunch Paul made us in my stomach," panted Balto, turning his head to Dusty. She and Ralph chuckled. They then continued walking up.

The huge convention cheered at the sight of (almost) everyone wielding instruments to do their first 5-human, 3-dog band. Andoru, Paul, Craig, Dusty, Balto, Ralph, Kerr, and Charlotte (in order from left to right from the audience view), have taken up positions and mounted their instruments.

Paul was blushing harshly as he was on stage. _Aw crud!_ he thought, _I feel strange going up here. I mean I'm not in an average band; I'm in a band with DOGS! Not that it's a bad thing, but it's just too unusual. I'll be known forever in my school like this and my parents will remember this forever! _

Craig made it onto the microphone at the centre of the stage to make his announcement. "Alright everybody! Thank you everyone for being fans of our talking dog, Balto, and today we have something very special!" he announced. The crowd cheered.

Craig continued announcing, "Today we have finished practising for a band concert that I planned out a few days ago, and now we're ready to perform!" Everybody cheered after that.

Craig continued, "I will need everybody to pay $10 if youse wanna see our performance. Please let us introduce our band, 'Balto's Wolf Pack'!"

People cheered again. "Starring me, Craig, as cymbals," announced Craig, "Andrew as bass, Paul as bass drummer, Dusty the dog as snare drummer and hi-hat cymbals," people cheered loudly and oohed for her because she was a dog.

Craig continued, "Ralph the dog as keyboard," people cheered loudly again, and people oohed, as they were shocked about a dog being behind a keyboard.

Craig continued, "Kerr as sound systems, stage lights, and backup vocals, Charlotte as electric guitar, and last but not least, Balto the talking dog, as lead vocals!" Most people cheered for him because he's the cream of the crop.

Craig lowered the erectable microphone stand for Balto to announce on. Balto then walked over to the microphone stand on the centre of the stage. "Thank youse everybody," Balto announced on the microphone, "It's a pleasure for me to present to all of you. Now it's time for the moment youse have been waiting for. Me and my crew are going to start off with our very first song. Today we're doing an original song written by our bass drummer, Paul, and composed by our sound-man, Kerr!" People cheered.

* * *

><p><span> Outside entrance – Electronics store; Centennial, CO, United States<span>

(4 seconds later)

Live news on multiple TV screens outside of an electronic store was able to show Balto perform in front of his convention to Kodi and Kirby, who were sitting outside the electronic store watching the TV a border away from them still.

"Wow, I never believed my dad is going to sing," said Kodi, sitting at the concrete sidewalk while sticking his eyes to the TV screen. _ I before was pretty against this idea of Dad going in front of a stage in front of everyone in some big house, _thought Kodi.

_[TV screen]_

__ Outside entrance – _Balto's warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada_

_(4 seconds earlier)  
><span>_

_"Welcome back to The Balto Updates With Mike Arcus," announced Mike, standing all the way at the huge entrance to the "hangar" warehouse, wielding his news microphone, "This is Mike Arcus here..." He pointed towards the stage all the way inside the warehouse, saying, "...With Balto, going to perform a musical concert with his human and dog friends who are about to try to play instruments! Oh boy, I sure cannot wait to see this!" _

_The band then started to play. Ralph, who was keyboarding, started out with the opening organ notes of the song. The news camera zoomed in on Ralph who was on the keyboard._

_People cheered in shock as not only Balto, who they knew knows how to talk to humans, but Ralph who can play the keyboard like a talented musician! _

_"Whoa! That's a huge mind-blow right there!" announced Mike to his news screen as the camera was zooming out and then back to Mike, "Ralph the dog is playing the keyboard! All by himself!"  
><em>

_[/TV screen]_

"Is that Ralph playing the piano?!" asked Kodi, squinting at the TV screen trying to get a closer look.

"I'm not sure, Kodi," said Kirby, also squinting at the TV. "I don't think pianos could be so flat or make such weird sounds," he said, referring to the "piano's" synthesized audio.

_[TV screen]_

_Then Dusty had to start out her opening drum hits before the other instruments kick in. The camera was focused on her amazingly trained skills. "Wow! Dusty is playing the drum and hi-hat cymbals all by herself too!" "This is—"_

_[/TV screen]_

"What the fart?!" ranted Kodi as he was watching, "Why does Dusty have those retarded long claws to hit that drum with and what is that tower behind her?"

"Get over it," said Kirby.

"I really don't think we're even living in the living world, Kirby. There's my dad going to sing, Dusty is slamming on that drum with weird claws, Ralph is playing the piano, and with a bunch of humans who dress funny, and we're ALL THE WAY IN THE FUTURE IN A PLACE WHICH IS NO-WHERE IN-ALASK-!"

He got interrupted by Kirby. "Uh, Kodi, your old man is starting to sing!" said Kirby, noticing Balto has already started his singing lines.

_[TV screen]_

_During the song, Dusty and Ralph couldn't help themselves from howling too with the music. "Stop howling!" called Craig. The audience laughed._

_Mike—who was still all the way at the entrance of the warehouse—announced on his news microphone to his__ viewers, "Alright everybody! back when I was in high school, I was the best dancer in class! Watch me go!" He then did silly dance moves like the electric noodle, etc. _

_[/TV screen]_

Most of the time it made Kodi and Kirby who was watching the TV, laugh at seeing Mike dance so idiotically.

* * *

><p><span>"Hangar"<span>

**Author's notice: Even though the TV screen is in the same location, the line in right above the location here indicates that it is omnisciently at where the TV is not able to omnisciently show.**

During the song, Andoru accidentally tipped over off the stage in the audience. Some of the crowd gasped, and the others laughed.

"Man overboard!" called Charlotte, who was on the guitar still on stage. "Keep playing! Keep playing!" called Balto. The song then continued playing even though their eyes were caught onto Andoru who fell off.

Andoru then stood up from the front of the audience where he crashed into, and then Dusty walked off from her makeshift drum kit and passed behind Balto, and then she walked over to the tip of the stage where Andoru needed a boost.

"Dusty, her'p' me up-p'rease!" called Andoru, raising his right hand up to where Dusty was.

Dusty then lent out her front right paw for Andoru to catch on. Andoru grabbed onto her paw with his right hand, and then grabbed her thin neck with his left arm. As Dusty was lifting Andoru up, he kept slipping off from her slippery, skinny paw and her weak, skinny neck. He then slipped off onto the cement warehouse floor again. **"ITAI!"** [OUCH!] exclaimed Andoru. The crowd laughed as they were seeing the struggle between Dusty trying to lift up Andoru.

* * *

><p><span>Outside entrance – Electronics store; Centennial, CO, United States<span>

(4 seconds later)  
><span>

"Wow! Check that out, Kodi!" panted Kirby, looking up at the TV screen with Kodi, to his right, "Dusty is trying to lift up that human, but poor her isn't strong enough to lift him!" panted Kirby, watching the TV screen.

"And not just that! That silly human wears underwear on the _outside_!" panted Kodi as he was laughing watching.

_[TV screen]_

__ Outside entrance – _Balto's warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada_

_(4 seconds earlier)  
><span>_

_"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Would you look at that!" ___announced Mike, with the stage in the background, _"Dusty the dog is trying to lift up bassist Andrew, but now she needs some better help there!"  
><em>

_[/TV screen]_

* * *

><p><span>"Hangar"<span>

"Ralph! A little help please?" asked Dusty, with a grin, turning her head to Ralph who was at her left. Ralph then walked off from his keyboard to where Andoru was, off from the stage.

"Rar'ph'! Rift' me up' to ze stage!" called Andoru, raising his right hand up in the air.

Ralph then lent out his muscular paw for Andoru to catch onto. Andrew caught onto Ralph's paw with his right hand, and then Andoru caught with his left arm around Ralph's beefy neck. Ralph was successfully able to lift Andoru back onto the stage. People cheered as Ralph successfully lifted Andoru onto the stage.

"Zink-you, Rar'ph'," said Andoru as he was already on the stage, giving Ralph taps on the head. Andoru went back to playing his bass which was still on the stage.

13:26 (About a minute later)

After the concert finished, the crowd exploded in cheering. Balto howled in cheer on the mic. "That was our performance!" he announced, "Thanks for supporting us! We're going to have another one next time in a few days! Have a good day!" Then the "wolf-pack" left the stage.

* * *

><p><em>[TV screen]<em>

_Outside Entrance_

_"That was a grand performance!" announced Mike as the camera zoomed out from from Balto at the stage and then turned to Mike with the microphone, "We not only heard Balto sing, but his dog friends Dusty and Ralph playing the snare drum and keyboard, respectively, all by themselves! I wish to see more out of them! If you want to see more of me and Balto, keep watching my show! Tomorrow, we'll interview the owners of Ralph and Dust-" _

_He got interrupted by a splat of bird crud on his right shoulder (because he was sitting right under the edge of the roof where the birds sit on). "Heh. I guess I should've seen that one coming, huh?" asked Mike with a chuckle as he then looked up on the roof of the building above him. _

_Just in a second a splat of bird crud fell just between his mouth and nose. Some of the crud went into his mouth. "Phoo phoo!" shouted Mike as he was flapping his arms and tossed his mic as he was enduring the atrocious taste of the bird crud. He looked really silly as he was flapping._

_[/TV screen]_

Outside entrance – Electronics Store; Centennial, CO, United States

Kodi and Kirby couldn't help themselves laughing as they saw Mike in extreme terror after he got his mouth crudded on.

_[TV screen]_

_Mike's news crew then got out one of his water bottles and helped him. After a few mouth rinses, Mike was back in shape.  
><em>

_[/TV screen]_

"Wow, come to think of it... That was hilarious!" panted Kodi, making a laughing face. He turned with his laughing panting face to Kirby; "I never saw humans dance like that back in Nome! I never saw birds poop into humans' mouthes! I never saw sled dogs who are supposed to be burning rubber while pulling a mail load from Nome to White Mountain to be playing musical instruments!-"

"And I never saw HALF-WOLVES sing back in Nome!" interrupted Kirby.

Kodi raised his stink-eye at him. Kodi then continued regularly, "And its funny how _my dad_ is the funny one who is going on stage with Dusty, Ralph and those humans who dress funny singing random songs while I, his son, am the sane one! That's why I love my dad, _he's_ supposed to keep _me_ from going silly, but he himself is the silly one! Like remember when Duke first brought in that bush-plane, my dad just jumped onto the thing like he was a little human boy! Whatever, Kirby, let's just go."

"Ya' think?" asked Kirby, raising his eyebrow at him.

The two galloped away, and headed for another stroll in their town, looking for ways to make it back to Balto.

* * *

><p><span>"Hangar" – Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada<span>

After the whole performance, the band took care of clearing up their instruments from the stage. They carried their instruments back into their small office with Balto, while Ralph and Dusty stayed on stage as the audience dispersed.

"Uh, Ralph?" asked Dusty, laying on the wood stage floor while facing the audience, where Ralph was in her view on the stage.

"What is it, Dusty?" asked Ralph, raising his eyebrow, also laying down, facing Dusty who was in the view of the wall behind the stage.

"I'm super thankful that you're here in Vancouver with me and Balto," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Same. I'm thankful that its _you_, me and him," replied Ralph, facing her and then tilting his head to his right side where the warehouse office was.

"I mean, heh, it'd be very awkward with just me and Balto!" said Dusty, "Me and _that man_... I mean he's not even my father, and if I'm his only companion, then he might as well treat me like I'm his daughter or something; well I'm _Kodi's_ friend, so he'd definitely."

"I know! But now its the _two_ of us with him. Now he treats us like more like friends, not like we're his pups. And to be honest, it's actually awesome to have Balto as our supervising guardian! We all have been raised by our own fathers, so now why not we be raised by someone else?" panted Ralph.

"True. Unless it's just _you_ and him, and if you're me, the opposite gender. Oh, Ralph! Do you feel... safe? around the humans we're being raised by?"

"Yeah..."

"I know, right?" she panted, "I can sit on any of their laps and I feel awesome!"

"Hey Dusty, who's your favourite one?"

"You're gonna laugh..."

"I won't. I'm not Kirby. And I already know that you'll think I will because four of the five of them are male."

"OK... Fine... my favourite one is Paul." said Dusty, looking away.

"Oh yes! Paul! He's totally the best human!" panted Ralph, "He cooks for us,"

"Oh! And he doesn't speak to us in a squeaky voice like we're human babies!"

"_And he's so handsome..._" they both said simultaneously.

***record scratch***

Ralph then said, "Wait a second, did you just say he was '_handsome_?'"

"No! YOU said he was handsome!" replied Dusty, "I heard it with my own ears!"

"Yeah right! You're female so only YOU can say that!"

"Yeah right Ralph! I never said that! You did! I specifically heard your beautiful deep male voice say so!"

"See! You just called my beautiful deep male voice beautiful!"

"See! Even YOU think your... MALE voice is Beautiful!" Dusty then tackled him and they fought each other in teasing playfulness.

Small office  
><span>

Inside the small office was where the rest of the band was arranged in a discussion circle. Paul was trying to tell everyone what he thinks the media might think about Balto and Ralph.

"Governors, I'm serious!" warned Paul, "People will think Balto and Ralph—and even Dusty—are aliens!"

"Why? Just because they jolly know how to play instruments, and you don't?" snapped Charlotte.

"I played the bass drum! Did you even see me?" snapped Paul back. "Anyways, I have a lot of evidence. If people ask, we're dead!" he warned.

"Ebidence rike?" asked Andoru, raising an eyebrow.

Paul listed, "Like that the dogs just came ALL OF THE SUDDEN, and ALL THREE OF THEM came SIMULTANEOUSLY, and"

"Who cares! I already took care of that nicely!" said Craig, "Balto already pretended I was his owner and everything."

"Okay, maybe," said Paul, "Now we should at least make a reasonable story for how Balto learned how to talk, and how Dusty and Ralph play the drum and keyboard."

"We can say that _I_ own Ralph, because I'm a musical expert and I can say I trained him!" said Kerr.

"And I as Balto's owner have taught him how to talk!" said Craig.

"Hmm... I like that, but I'm still concerned though," said Paul.

"Hunky-dory," said Charlotte as she then stood up, "Now we should feel ready for all of those interviews,"

"I cannot' berieve zat we had-a conbersation' started' by oua youngest' band' memba!" said Andoru as everyone else stood up and left the room.

"Hangar" – Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada

18:22; Monday July 7th, 2014 (About 4 hours, 30 minutes later)  
><span>

Later that day, Balto was on stage, taking selfies with paying customers. He then got alerted by a Wilhelm Scream from the left side of the stage which was where the small office was. Just then, a metal pot went "Bang!"

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark," said Balto as he looked to his left where the little office is from his view.

Paul ran out from the small office on the left side of the stage, tripped over the C.E.T.O, got back up, and then ran up the stage. "Man down!" he called as he finally made it to the dogs on the stage.

Balto, Dusty, and Ralph looked up at him and then they walked off and walked into the small office with him where Kerr was cooking.

Small office

In the small office was where the incident was. "Kerr_-_was attemp'ting' to cook' some spaghetti for arr' of us," said Andoru, showing everybody the big mess, while pointing with his arms at Kerr. Kerr had spaghetti stains all over his shirt and bow, and he was seen after he slipped over.

"Oh sorry," said Kerr, making the same face Larry from _VeggieTales_ made.

"Heheh, Dusty!" panted Ralph, "Looks like Kerr slipped over like how _you_ did during our race with Duke!"

"Oh, be quiet, Ralph!" panted Dusty, turning her head to him with a playful scolding face.

Just seconds later, Craig and Charlotte walked inside.

"Kerr!" scolded Charlotte, with a disappointed face, "What on earth is the matter with you? Have you been off your trolleys again, m8?"

Balto, Dusty, and Ralph then stood up on their fours and then walked over to eat some of the spaghetti.

"No doggies!" said Craig, making stop signals with his arms, "Don't eat that! That's dirty!"

"Who cares, Craig?" asked Balto, munching over the delicious pasta with meat, turning his head to to Craig—behind him, "Kerr cooked this meal for us, so its our job to eat it in any fashion we like. Oh! and you cleaned the floor just today."

"True, eh?" said Paul, facing Craig, "And Craig, what's wrong with eating food off the floor? It's awesome! _Adam and Eve _ate food off the floor!"

"Oh yeah!" said the rest of the humans, looking at each other.

Everybody walked over and then went on their knees and ate the spaghetti off from the floor.

"Mm!" munched Ralph, looking down on his food.

"I cannot believe the humans don't know how awesome food is when its eaten off from the floor!" munched Dusty, looking at her food.

"Mean either, Dusty. Good thing Paul is on our side," said Balto, in dog.

**Teaser: The next chapter will have Kirby find somebody very special to him! Find out who she is.**


	6. The Long Walk North

**MOST RECENT CHAPTER EDIT: November 14th, 2015  
><strong>

Willow Springs Open Space; Centennial, CO, United States

12:12; Saturday July 6th, 2014 (DAY 4) (The previous day)  
><span>

Kodi was taking another stroll through his "new home" with his lead dog, Kirby.

"Curses, Kodi!" barked Kirby, looking forward as he was walking with Kodi. Kirby was veering to the right. "I've got no breakfast energy! I keep yanking! Oh boy, I'm so hungry! Let's get something to eat," he said, turning his head to Kodi as he was veering to him.

"Agreed," said Kodi, squinting with his upper eyelids. He then opened his eyes to usual and asked, "But Kirby, what even is there to eat?"

"We're going to have to hunt; kind of like what we dogs were born for."

"But what even is there to hunt?"

"Uh..." hesitated Kirby as he stopped walking and looked around.

They made it to some garbage can. "We're going to need to see what's in here," said Kirby.

"Isn't that the garbage?"

"Do you want to die, or not?!"

"No!"

"Good. We're only taking the good stuff then." Kirby then dug inside the trash can.

Highway 87; Greenwood Village, CO, United States

18:42; Thursday July 24th, 2014 (DAY 22) (More than 2½ weeks later)  
><span>

After nearly two weeks worth of just chilling around and sleeping in Willow Springs Open Space in Centennial, Kodi and Kirby have now left Centennial, and were making their way to the state capital, Denver.

It was a super hot day and the sky was just pure yellow sunset which looked like the sun was way too close to the earth, and it looked like a sandstorm was raging through the highway.

"KIRBY!" tiredly whimpered Kodi, panting so tiredly from heat and exhaust while walking north on the grass to the right of Highway 87, "Maybe we should go back! We're lost!"

Kirby turned behind him and pushed his face into his, scolding, "I am NOT LOST!"

"Lost?" asked Kodi. Kirby then continued walking forward. "Whatever! We've went too far! And it's SO... HOT!" tiredly whimpered Kodi.

"Argh!" grunted Kirby, pushing the last his legs can while sweating, "I'm yanking again!"

"You're always yanking, Kirby!" barked Kodi, turning his head to Kirby with a frustrated face. "What do you figure the temperature is?!" he asked

"95 degrees?" [35°C] said Kirby.

"ARRRGGH!" frustratingly barked Kodi. Him and Kirby's paws were furiously wet with sweat that partially sticks their paws to the ground underneath them. "This is the HOTTEST TEMPERATURE I EVER WAS IN IN MY LIFE! It's HOT! HOT HOT HOT!"

"HOT! 2, 3, 4, HOT! 2, 3, 4," barked Kirby, marching. "Ah, whatever. I don't think our 'new home' is going to be our home anymore," he said.

"Hopefully we can find another 'new home.' Kirby, just mark my words: I really don't think we're going to make it by just walking."

"Come on Kodi! _Your father_ went all the way form _Nome_ to _Nenana_ by WALKING and WALKING in the freezing cold winter forest! Do you even know how long that took and how cold he said he was in?"

"No!"

"Then you will do it, Kodi! I'm your father! I gave birth to you!" coached Kirby.

**Author's note: Yes, that's right. KIRBY just said that.**

"You're not my dad! You didn't give birth to me! We don't look REMOTELY alike!" retorted Kodi.

"Then prove to your tough and courageous father that he gave birth to a tough and courageous pup! We will walk to Vancouver in the burning hot towns!"

"Siberian Husky dogs like me and half of my dad are more used to the cold temperatures than burning hot ones like this! I cannot do this!"

"Yes we will! Keep going!"

Both of them yanked east to a tangent onto East Belleview Avenue. "Aren't we supposed to go straight?" asked Kodi as they both went to the tangent.

"Nah! Let's go have a rest!" said Kirby, "Your dad definitely took rests too."

East Belleview Avenue; Greenwood Village, CO, United States

They continued walking. As they made it to the avenue, just down the tangent was a very pretty looking estray dog named Blueberry.

**Blueberry is a Briard hybrid, 1.6 years old (human age 17). Her other half is the breed Kirby is. She has brown sandy fur, long "hair" growing from the top of her head between her ears with an Emo/Skater-girl hairstyle, hazel-brown eyes, long whiskers, and moderately large paws. On her front left leg was a digital wristwatch tied near her paw.**

Kirby grew love-sick at the sight of her, right on the sidewalk all by herself, so then he opened his amber eyes straight to take a gander at her.

Kodi started to chuckle with a grin on his face and also felt like pairing Kirby with the brown dog who looks similar to him. _My lead dog,_ he thought while panting to himself, _who always bossed me around is now getting to meet his soul-mate! As much as _I_ think she looks attractive, I'd be more amused by seeing her with Kirby! Once they have pups, Kirby will no longer be lead dog, and I can take his place! _

Kirby raised his eyebrow to Kodi and said, "Aight, Kodi. Watch, and learn!" He walked away from Kodi and then went down the ramp going to East Belleview Avenue.

_This is going to be great!_ panted Kodi to himself as he walked over to the shade of a nearby tree to watch. "Ah! Shade!" he exhaled as he sat down to watch.

Kirby slowly walked over to Blueberry, and tried to start a conversation. "Hello," he said.

"Hi..." she replied, turning herself to him with a sweet, cold teen-girl voice and a sweet smile on her snout. She studied him for a moment before Kirby continued, "Hey there. I like the fur growing from your head," making a mild bedroom face.

Then she got turned on, like how any girl would if you compliment her. "Thank you. I like your eyes," she replied, smiling sweetly at him. "Thanks!" he replied with his bedroom face.

Kirby turned his eyes to the dog's wristwatch strapped around her front leg. "Uh... What's that around your leg?" asked Kirby, squinting to study it with his eyes.

She lifted her leg to show Kirby the watch. "Oh, It's a wristwatch," she replied, "It's supposed to be for humans. I took it from my owner..." she looked away for a brief moment in despair.

"Aight. Hey, do you know Balto?" asked Kirby.

Then she readied her reply and turned back at him with a moderately excited face. "Yes! He's everywhere!" she panted, jumping in excitement. "And he's a real hook; being able to talk to humans..." she said, looking a bit love-sick about Balto.

"Off the hinges!" panted Kirby, making a Rave Face.

Kodi was finally walking over, raising a shy grin. He wasn't sweating much anymore as the temperature went mild.

Kirby tilted his head towards Kodi while facing Blueberry and said, "Because Kodi here, is his son, and we need to get to him."

"What?" she barked, with a mildly frustrated face, turning her head to Kodi, "_He's_ Balto's son? He barely looks like him!"

"That's because I look a lot like my mom," clarified Kodi, facing her while mildly nodding and mildly squinting.

"Those two dogs who hang out with Balto look more like his pups," she barked, raising her eyebrows, while looking forward between Kodi and Kirby. She turned her eyes to her left side. "Well, at least that female one, Dusty, does," she said.

"What?! Really?" yipped both of the boys, with shocked "are you serious?!" faces. "Yeah. I guess because all three of them are grey coloured," she said, mildly squinting her eyes.

Both Kirby and Kodi squinted at the dog for a brief second until they both made their usual smiling faces as Kirby asked, facing Blueberry, "Hey, I haven't asked your name yet. What's your name?"

"Well," she replied, looking to her upper-right briefly and then locking her amber eyes back to Kirby, "My owner named me Blueberry."

"Blueberry..." said Kirby, nodding to make sure.

"Yes, Blueberry... because I look a bit like a blueberry muffin, back when I was owned by my owner, Dominic. He loved me _so_ much. He was my entire life! He raised me ever since I was a teeny-weeny pup. I was born on December 1st, 2012,"

Kodi and Kirby gasped. "2012? Wow! What year are we in now?" gasped Kodi.

"2014..." said Blueberry, raising a frustrated eyebrow, "How do you not know that?"

"Long story," replied Kirby, "Anyways, continue with your story."

Blueberry continued, "And three weeks later, he adopted me, and that was the first thing I ever remembered. I was his only company, because human girls were scared of him because he was a gang member and he had that beard which made them feel unsafe around him. I mean really! I thought he looked so handsome with that beard!"

"We get the idea..." said Kirby, raising his eyebrows and grinding his teeth lightly as he was talking.

"Keep going," panted Kodi to Blueberry.

"I loved him more than any daughter would've ever loved her own father," continued Blueberry, "It was just yesterday... when he kicked the bucket... after having what I most likely assume is a heart attack."

Both Kodi and Kirby gasped with shocked faces.

Blueberry turned her head away to her left from the two boys as she whimpered, sobbing, "It was just last night when he took me for a midnight walk, near the cemetery, and then he started to walk very dopily! I thought it was just normal; how wrong was I, just until he fell over on his front! He sounded like he was choking!"

"Aouch!" said both Kirby and Kodi. They both had shocked looks on their faces. Then they both walked over and layed down flanking Blueberry, and placing one of each of their front paws on her shoulders, comforting her.

Blueberry continued with her teary frown on her face, whimpering, "I ran up to him! I placed my paws over his dying chest! He died just seconds later! My entire brain flashed right before me! He was only twenty-eight when he died! It's not fair! I'm only a year and 7 months old and I'm stranded all alone in the boiling hot streets of Colorado! That was not only the worst thing that ever happened to him, it was the worst thing that happened to me! He also promised he'd take me on a trip to Vancouver and see Balto! I howled in sorrow after his tragic death. I then knew the only thing I should do next was to take his wristwatch, and then because we were walking right at the cemetery, I thought to bury him there. I did not want the humans to incinerate his loving body. I dragged his body with my mouth, and then I buried him into a spot I dug for him. I always thought when I die—because I have a much shorter life expectancy—he would bury _me_! I then spent the night not sleeping anywhere but his grave. Oh boys! Help me!"

"I'm so sorry about your loss," said Kirby quietly as he then was nuzzling her sympathetically.

"Thank you," sniffed Blueberry, nuzzling him back. They nuzzled tenderly.

Kirby then got his face out from hers and stopped the nuzzle and unplaced his paw from her shoulder.

Blueberry then stared at him with a thanking smile under her post-sorrow face. "What's your name?" she asked, starting to get comforted.

"Oh, my name is Kirby."

"Kirby. Nice to meet you, Kirby," said Blueberry with a sweet smile under her post-sorrow face. She then turned to Kodi who was on her other side. "And yours?"

"Oh, my name is Kodi," he said, "Short for Kodiak."

"Kodiak! Nice to meet you, Kodi." said Blueberry.

"Hey Blueberry, we've got an idea," panted Kirby, "At least if you have no where to go, you can join our team, on our journey to reach Balto."

"That sounds like _fun_!" Blueberry barked, with an excited, happy panting face. Blueberry's mood went really excited for this. _With these boys nearby, I have no excuse to not join Balto's crew! _she thought.

"So if you know how to get to him, you'll be our awesome navigator!" panted Kirby, proudly locking his amber eyes at Blueberry.

"Yeah, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada is to the northwest," replied Blueberry, "On me, boys!" The duet who now is a trio walked away from the corner, and headed north up South Syracuse Street.

South Syracuse Street, Greenwood Village, CO, United States

18:49 (About 5 seconds later)

"So, Kirby, Kodi, do youse have any owners?" asked Blueberry, facing Kirby, to her right while walking north on the sidewalk of the street with the two.

"It's a long story," replied Kirby, mildly nodding and mildly squinting at her, "You see, we're not from this time period."

"What?" she asked, raising a confused eyebrow under her emo hair partially covering her face.

"Neither are my dad and Ralph and Dusty who are with him," said Kodi, turning his head to Blueberry, "We're from Nome, Alaska. We came from the past, July 1928."

"Well how the fart did youse even come here?" she barked, raising a confused and suspicious eyebrow.

Kodi replied, facing her and looking away some times, "After we delivered the mail back to Nome, we went to the beach near my dad's boat. We saw this _huge_ metal circular thingamajig come for him and fire a green thing from its centre. We hopped in and we went through too many tubes, and..." he looked away to his upper-left and then faced back at her, "...we ended up here."

Blueberry barked, slightly frustrated now, "How come those two dogs that hang with Balto end up with him and how come YOUSE ended up HERE?"

Kirby cracked an evil grin. He knew this was a great time to grab Kodi's neck with his leg and say, "Um, It's because Kodi here," He tilted his head towards Kodi while shaking Kodi's neck with his leg, "was trying to reach and grab the paw of his girlfriend—,"

"She's not my girlfriend!" barked Kodi.

Blueberry panted giggling.

Kirby continued, "Dusty—that female dog who hangs with Balto,"

Blueberry giggled again, looking at Kodi after that. Kodi made a huge annoyed look on his face to Blueberry and then to Kirby, who continued,

"Who was about a couple feet away from us. And then Kodi was way too FAT to reach her, and then we flew into a tangent, and they continued in the main tube and we got teleported here." He turned to Kodi, at his right, with a blameful grin, "Thanks a lot Kodi!" he barked. _I'm actually a bit happy, _thought Kirby, _I found my soul-mate, who would never be found in Nome, or in Vancouver where Balto is._

"Strange story..." growled Blueberry, raising a eyebrow showing she doesn't believe their story.

"Hey Blueberry, do you know any, like, forest regions around this town?" asked Kodi.

"Oh yes, Kodi. Follow me boys!" she replied. She took them East on East Union Avenue, and then continued until they reached Village Greens Park.

Village Greens Park; Greenwood Village, CO, United States; 

18:54 (Less than 5 minutes later)  
><span>

"Wow. What a place," said Kodi, looking around at the grassy park land.

"Not to mention beautiful," added Blueberry.

"Yeah! Kinda like you, Blueberry girl!" said Kirby, turning his head to Blueberry with a flirty grin.

She made a bedroom face with hearty eyes at him, feeling so awesome. "Aw. Thanks, Kirby!" she whimpered in delight.

_Unlike the original times when I'd be saying that to Ralph when he mentions stuff like "loud and smelly,"_ thought Kirby,_ This would be a good way to flirt with my mate._

"If you're thirsty, boys, we should at least get some drink from the nearby reservoir," said Blueberry.

"Uh, Blueberry, what's a 'reservoir'?" asked Kodi.

"A big pool of water, Kodi," replied Blueberry.

"Water?! WATER!" barked Kodi and Kirby.

"Alright, let's go then!" barked Blueberry.

They then ran their way up Dam Rd. until Blueberry led them to turn right and head down the Lake View Trail all the way until they made it to the water. Kodi and Kirby were watching the water's view as they were running.

"We're almost there! Mush, team! Mush!" panted Kirby even though he was not in a dog-sledding team.

Cherry Creek Reservoir; Greenwood Village, CO, United States

18:55 (Less than 1 minute later)

"There it is! Cannonballs!" panted Blueberry as she then splashed into the water.

Kodi and Kirby made big splashes into the water and got water absorbed by their fur. "Ah... Oh yeah!" panted Kirby as he was relaxing in the nice cool water.

"After _weeks_ of BOILING HOT SUN, we NOW HAVE WATER!" panted Kodi.

All three of them enjoyed playing in the water, including splashing around and everything. "Thank you, Blueberry!" panted Kirby, "You are THE BEST thing that has ever happened to me!"

"Thank you very much Kirby! You are THE BEST thing that has ever happened to me too!" she replied. They then splashed around water at each other in romantic excitement.

_And seeing them both in love is the best thing that I have ever seen,_ thought Kodi as he then watched the couple.

Village Greens Park; Greenwood Village, CO, United States

20:11; Thursday July 24th, 2014 (DAY 22) (More than 1 hour later)  
><span>

After an hour of swimming, they then left the water. After having a nice drink and shaking themselves, all three of the dogs walked back to Village Greens Park.

"Time for bed, boys!" panted Blueberry as she was walking with the two.

"Agreed. That pool party got me tired!" panted Kirby.

As the three made it back, they walked near a few trees in the park.

"Goodnight, you two," yawned Kodi. He layed down on the grass near a tall tree.

Kirby layed down inched, but next to Blueberry. "Night, Blueberry," he said.

"Night, Kirby," she replied.

They then started sleeping.

_[Kodi's dream sequence]  
><em>

_In time circuit_

_18:21; Monday, July 2nd, 1928 (Departure time) (3 weeks earlier in arrival time) _

_"Guys!" barked Kodi, facing his father who was with Dusty and Ralph, who were about a metre (~1 yd.) away._

_"Kodi!" barked Balto, turning his head behind him to where his son was._

_"Kodi, we've gotta catch up!" barked Kirby, who has his legs mounted to him._

_The three ahead of the two were watching Kodi and Kirby behind them swimming to catch up; it wasn't doing much as all the force on them was pushing them to the end of the circuit at around Mach 0.75. "I cant move!... The force... pushing me... is TOO STRONG!" whimpered Kodi, facing ahead._

_"I've got an idea, Kodi!" barked Dusty, facing the two behind her by the big gap of space. She released from Balto and Ralph, then she clumb down Ralph and then she lended her hind paw. "Grab on!" she called, facing Kodi who was still behind her._

_"Kodi! This is your chance!" commanded Kirby, "Do what all males are born to do! Grab the female!"_

_Kodi kept looking ahead at Dusty, then he raised his front-right paw in front of him and started to swim with this other legs in the tube. They were still about a metre away from each other. The limited swimming was helping now that Kodi had some energy. Kodi was sweating, and sweating through his paws from all the energy he's burning having to get to Dusty._

_"Come on, Kodi! You've got this!" barked his father, who was already with Ralph and Dusty. The three and Kirby were cheering on for Kodi who was trying his best._

_"You're almost there, Kodi! Just a few more swims!" barked Ralph cheerily._

_This time—unlike real life—Kodi did catch Dusty's paw, but then, just as he locked his paw pads with hers, each of Dusty's slippery black paw pads' faded into never-ending void holes, and Kodi got pulled and shrank inside! _

_He was falling, and falling; everywhere around him was just pitch black! His own body was visible though. He kept flapping his legs around really fast and he was screaming the "Gut-Wrenching Scream and Fall Into Distance."  
><em>

_Nome boundary; __Nome, Territory of Alaska_

_08:02; Monday October 1st, 1928 (Over 3 months later)  
><em>

_After a few seconds, many shards built up the ground below Kodi. Right below him was a huge evergreen tree, and he had his groin slammed right into the top tip of the tree. _

**_BOOM, NUTSHOT!_**

_Kodi yelped in pain. He then fell off, and hit the ground on his face, ending up in scorpion position (when the face is on the ground and the body curves upward with the legs up curling forward like a scorpion.) _

**_BOOM, HEADSHOT! SCORPION FAIL! DOUBLE FAIL!_**

_"Wow!" he panted as he was getting up, raising a Rave Face, "That didn't hurt at all!" _

_As he looked around, he saw himself in Nome. "Nome... Alright. I should meet with my sled team now," he said to himself. He then galloped to the post office where the sled is parked.  
><em>

__Outside entrance – Nome ___Post office; Nome, Territory of Alaska_

_08:03 (About 1 minute later)_

_As he made it, he equipped himself into his harness at the front right where he usually runs at. Seconds later, Kirby makes it into his harness too Kodi's left. "Mornin' Kodi!" said Kirby as he harnessed up. _

_"Mornin', Kirby," replied Kodi. Kodi then alerted by a familiar middle-aged female dog voice from all the way from the centre of town.  
><em>

_"IT BURNS!" howled the voice. It sounded like a much older version of Dusty._

_Kirby and Kodi got alerted and quite amused.  
><em>

_A female sounding "Gut-Wrenching Scream and Fall into Distance" was heard. A loud crashing sound was heard afterwards.  
><em>

**_PENTA-BIRTH!_**

_Kodi and Kirby were quite baffled by those unusual sounds. They turned to each other jokefully. "Hey, Kodi. What was that?!" panted Kirby with a fun smile, "That scream sounded like the scream _your mom_ made when she gave birth to you!" _

_"Kirby!..." panted Kodi, with a baffled grin, "Maybe that was my mom, or maybe that's Dusty. That voice sounded a bit like Dusty aged so badly. What was she doing and why did she scream and crash?" _

_"Kodi, you know! She tripped over a toilet again! Remember the last time that happened?" _

_"Yeah! That day she was sent to the vet and they had to have my dad take her spot!"  
><em>

_Kodi then looked behind him and saw his parents, Balto and Jenna, coming over for him with parent grins. "Hi dad, Hi mom," said Kodi. _

_"Lookin' good out there, son," panted his father. _

_"Ya think so?" asked Kodi. _

_"Because we will too!" panted Balto. _

_"Yes, that's right!" panted Jenna, facing her son while making a parent's grin, "Me and your father are going to run the mail now! I'm getting old and I need some exercise." _

_"What?!" yelped Kodi, moderately frustrated. Then Balto and Jenna got harnessed up into the harnesses Dusty and Ralph usually use. _

_"What about Dusty and Ralph?!" barked Kodi. _

_"Just pretend _we're_ Dusty and Ralph," replied Balto, "like that time I had to take her spot. I'm doing so again and with your mother this time." _

_All four of them got alerted by the town's Scottish Terrier who was running in barking. "Ahoy laddies! I've been looking all over for ye!" he barked, "The stork has landed! I repeat! The stork has landed!" _

_"Déjà vu," said Balto.  
><em>

_"Oh no! Dusty! Ralph!" barked Kodi in concern. He then jumped out from his harness and ran into town._

_Dusty's owner's house balcony; ___Nome, Territory of Alaska_ _

__08:05 (About 1 minute later)__

_Kodi ran, jumping over the steps of the houses he needed to get to to get to Dusty's balcony. As he made it, he clumb the railing, and he was absolutely terrorized by what he saw! _

_Dusty was lying down in a basket, milking a litter of five beefy pups which looked like tiny Ralphs and some coloured like Dusty. Dusty grew really chubby and her looks and voice aged really badly._

_Kodi was paralyzed emotionally on the wooden railings from the sight and he couldn't move from so much shivering. A huge waterfall of sweats ran down from his paws.  
><em>

_"Hello Kodi," said the middle-aged sounding Dusty, making a mother's grin facing Kodi while milking her pups. "They're beautiful aren't they? Kind of like Ralph here," she said, then tilting her head to Ralph.  
><em>

_"What in the name of Yukon Jet?!" barked Kodi, in absolute frustration, not making eye contact with either of them and looking at the space between the two. _

_"Kodi! I'm their father! I gave birth to them!" panted Ralph, facing Kodi __as Ralph walked to the right side of the basket Dusty was in.  
><em>

_"What?! How could this happen?!" barked Kodi in complaint, shivering on the railings, "Without youse running the mail, my parents need to now, and I preferred having youse in it instead!" _

_"Well Kodi," ___said Dusty, "Me and Ralph's sledding days are over," she said as her head and Ralph's head were close together with each other facing Kodi, "After your dad raised me and Ralph like pups, we felt like it'd be important to have some of our own, and so can you!_" _

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" howled Kodi with his mouth more open, looking up into the sky.  
><em>

_"This is madness!" whimpered Kodi in frustration as the then looked ahead again. _

_Ralph walked over to Kodi hanging, and then Ralph barked, "This.. is.. OUR LIFE!" Then he head-butted Kodi off from the balcony (seen in slo-mo). _

_**Author's Note: Of course that scene was a parody of **_**300**_** (2006).** _

_Kodi fell off and hit the snowy ground below him from three storeys._

_[/dream sequence]_  
><span>

Village Greens Park; Greenwood Village, CO, United States

08:28; Friday July 25th, 2014 (DAY 23) (Less than 2½ months earlier from dream sequence time)  
><span>

The impact in the dream caused Kodi's body to actually brace itself. Kodi ended up humping the floor once as he woke up.

"Oh my gosh! That was absolutely the worst dream I have ever had!" exhaled Kodi, panting in trauma as he woke up. He then looked around and scratched himself. "Come to think of it... that was the _stupidest_ dream I have ever had!" said Kodi, squinting, remembering a few things he forgot about that dream.

Kirby woke up too and said, "Hey Kodi, another bad dream? Lemme guess... Dusty and Ralph had pups?" he panted, facing him with a mild grin.

Kodi was astonished to find out that Kirby guessed right. "H— HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" he barked, shrieking in terror.

"Because _you_ still like Dusty," the grinning Kirby panted.

"Zip your mouth, Kirby!" barked Kodi, with a frustrated face.

Blueberry then woke up from her first sleep accompanied by two male dogs. "Boys? what's all the hub-up?" she yawned.

Kodi replied, "Uh, nothing!" he raised his teeth to grin. He walked up to her. "Did you see my Dad's performance?" he asked her.

"Oh yes!" she said, turning her head towards him.

**Tune in for Chapter 7 to find out about it!**


	7. Awesomeness—& With the Audience

**MOST RECENT CHAPTER EDIT: December 4th, 2015  
><strong>

Small office – Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada

12:56; Friday July 11th, 2014 (DAY 9) (2 weeks earlier)  
><span>

Just a couple weeks before, Balto and his "wolf-pack" were eating some of Paul's delicious tomato sauced chicken with rice for both his humans and dog friends. After they cleaned the floors in front of them, they all ate off from the floor after they just knew how awesome it was.

"Are you ready? I'm ready! Are you ready? 'Cause I'm ready!" munched Ralph.

"Something tells me he's ready," said Balto, looking at Ralph.

"This is going to be great, Balto," said Paul.

"Let's go show ourselves once we finish up!" said Kerr.

13:03 (About 7 minutes later)

After they all finished their lunches, the "wolf-pack" grabbed their instruments and left the little office they practised in.

"Hangar"

They made it onto the stage. The crowd cheered like always.

Craig announced, "Thank you everybody for sleeping in this warehouse! We have finished our second song, and we're all ready for another concert! We are now going to perform our second performance! Today, we're going to perform another original song!" The crowd cheered.

Balto then made his way to the mic to announce, "In case anyone is to know, today is my birthday!" said Balto. People cheered. "I am now nine years old!" said Balto. "Sleeping arrangements tonight will be postponed until 11:00 PM because at 8:00 PM, I'll be holding a legal rave in my warehouse with cake and soda to sell! Be sure to make it! Tomorrow morning, the tents can stay longer until 2:00 PM." People cheered.

The band took position and then started to play starting with Ralph on the keyboard with the three drummers playing too. After the intro, Balto started his first vocal parts. Everyone enjoyed themselves during the song.

13:07 (Less than 4 minutes later)

After the performance ended, the crowd yet again exploded in cheering!

The entire band was in the mood for smashing their instruments! Charlotte ran over to Paul with her guitar and smashed it at him. "Aouch!" he yipped as he started to blush harshly due to the situation he was in. No matter how many times Charlotte smashed her guitar at him, the guitar couldn't break because it was a Fender Stratocaster, one of the most indestructible guitars ever made.

Craig ran over and picked up the snare drum and smashed Paul's head with it. Paul ended up penetrating the drum. "Jeez! Craig! You just sabotaged our snare drum!" complained Paul. The crowd was laughing at the sight of the band smashing their instruments and Paul getting the most hurt.

"I wirr get-you for' zis'!" said Andoru as he then whacked Craig with his bass.

* * *

><p><span> "Hangar" – Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada<span>

13:33 (About 25 minutes later)  
><span>

Later that day, after the performance, Balto and the "wolf-pack" arranged on the stage. "So, what do we do now, lads?" asked Charlotte.

"Hey Charlotte, because we usually have fun with the dogs, how about we have fun with the audience?" asked Craig.

"Genius, Craig!" said Andoru.

"Okay... How are we going to do that?" asked Balto.

"We can entertain them by doing stupid things, and by playing some audience games with them!" replied Craig.

"Let's start off with doing stupid things!" said Kerr.

13:37 (Less than 5 minutes later)

They started off their day with testing Ralph on how much he can lift! At the stage of the warehouse was where Dusty sat on Ralph's back while Ralph did push-ups.

"Forty-seven! Forty-eight! Forty-nine!" cheered the audience and the other humans and Ralph was pushing up. "Fifty!" they finished, as Ralph's legs gave up and his body collapsed. "Nice job, Ralph!" said Dusty as she dismounted from his back.

Then just after that, Balto did push-ups with Dusty on his back. Balto was trying his best to lift. He was struggling as he was doing so.

"One!" cheered the audience, slowly as Balto was taking forever. "Two!... Three!" "Oh no! Oh NO!" exclaimed someone in the audience as Balto's legs were slowly collapsing.

As Balto couldn't hold Dusty's weight anymore, he puked onto the ground in front of him. "Curses!" he exclaimed, with the last pieces of barf coming from his snout. The entire crowd laughed out loud!

Minutes after that, Balto and his band drank out of pop cans in a circle on their stage. Craig, Kerr, Andoru, and Charlotte were drinking Pepsi, and Paul and the three dogs were drinking fruit juice out of pop cans.

Ralph took a huge sip of his orange juice, then he placed his mouth near Paul's drink and then Ralph spit in Paul's juice can. Spit and juice was all over Paul's face. Paul frowned, but the audience and human band were laughing so hard! The three dogs did barrel rolls laughing on the ground.

13:59 (Over 20 minutes later)

Craig was on stage to announce. "Attention please!" he announced, "Today, we will be playing some games where the audience plays too!" The audience cheered. Craig continued, "Our first game is like 'Hot Potato', but instead we're going to pass around six plastic jars of dog chow that come with spoons and are lit with light-sticks taped on. Balto here is in charge of playing and stopping the music. When the music plays, you will want to throw the jar to someone else. When the music stops, the person holding the jar—or is the nearest one to it—will need to eat a spoonful of it. It's good for you, however it has a strange taste and you're sharing the same spoon as everyone, so you'll definitely want to throw the jar to someone or you'll have to eat it! If the person who has it is not eating the food, whoever is around is allowed to force the person to eat it!"

The game then started, and the six jars were then thrown from the stage onto different parts of audience. The audience was playing and having a blast throwing the jars all around to their friends and people around, while laughing the whole way each time the music stops and one of the six people had to eat the dog chow.

Once, someone threw one of the jars to the stage for one of the band humans to eat. Balto—who was at Kerr's laptop in charge of the music—stopped the music right when Paul caught the jar. Everyone laughed so hard as Paul looked hopeless and he had to eat form the jar. He then ate from it, using his teeth from the spoon so he doesn't share saliva with the people, and then everyone cheered and laughed! Dusty did her idiotic hard laugh again and made people laugh even harder! Once the music resumed, Paul kept throwing only towards the rest of the on-stage band and that jar was only to be thrown to them. They continued enjoying the day.

Beachline – Kitsilano beach; Vancouver, BC, Canada

14:34 (About 1½ hours later)  
><span>

Then, they went to Kitsilano beach. When they were there, Dusty was laying on her back, catching some sun on the sand while having redundant sunscreen on her chest shaped like a smiley face :).

Upper on the shore, Balto and Ralph set up a split-exercise ball onto the sand to practice acrobatic jumps with. Many other people were there too and were watching. "Don't try this at home, kids," said Craig, "unless your parents have mental disabilities."

Ralph ran and jumped onto the semi-ball, did a huge double front-flip, and hit the ground safely with his nine lives advantage. **Of course cats are supposed to have nine lives, but dogs can land properly on their paws too, eh?**

Ralph accidentally hit the ground with one of his claws erected straight into the sand. Ralph lifted his paw up to his sight so he can see what happened, then he dreaded the sight of his claw broken again!

"Doh! Musher just fixed my toe-nail a month ago!" he whimpered.

Balto went after that, forgot to jump, and then ended up popping the ball due to his heavy weight and his sharp claw erected. Everyone around laughed as they expected him to jump!

15:04 (About 30 minutes later)  
><span>

Next, the human band made a slip n' slide that goes from the top of the beach to a ramp that launches to the water. Balto was getting prepared to be launched out of to land into a lake. "Don't try this at home, kids," said Craig, "unless your parents have mental disabilities.

Balto then slid down the slip n' slide on a board, ready to make the jump. As he then jumped from the ramp and released the board, he used his legs as bush-plane wings as he soared into the sky. Then he splashed in the water.

"Hangar" – Balto's warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada

20:07; Friday July 11th, 2014 (DAY 9) (Around 5 hours later)  
><span>

The legal rave party was finally ready to start. Balto and his "wolf-pack" were standing on the stage. "In'coming!" called Andoru.

Just in time, a truck carrying a huge wedding cake with a huge number 9 candle on top came in. People cheered as they found out that that was the cake.

"That's our cake, lads!" said Charlotte.

Craig walked over to the mic. He announced, "May I have your attention please? The cake has just came in, but you can eat the cake once we sing happy birthday and Balto blows the big candle. So if we can all sing!"

The people sang "Happy birthday" for the birthday dog—Balto.

As they finished, Paul lifted Balto up onto his shoulders so that Balto can blow the candle. Balto now was at the level. Craig announced, "Alright Balto, make your wish!"

_I wish I can make it back to Nome—with my son and the rest of the sled team,_ thought Balto. Balto then blew the candle and everyone cheered.

"You may have a slice of cake for $1," announced Craig on the mic, "You may have a second if you wait until we have served everyone! You may also buy some pop to drink for $1 each can!" People cheered.

As people were already eating their cake and drinking their soda, the rave started. Kerr was Laptop DJ; on his mix his laptop was playing "Calvin Harris – Summer", and the laser lights were shining around. The room was nice and dark with the beautiful lights going around and everyone was pumping their fists in the air.

Paul, Andoru, and Charlotte were jugging a lot of soda from their 2L bottles on the stage with the rest of the "wolf-pack." "More soda! More soda!" called Paul.

"Gibe some to ze dogs' too!" said Andoru. Then Charlotte gave some of her Pepsi to the dogs for them to get energy from. "Don't give pop to your dogs at home, kids," said Charlotte (facing the camera if this were a movie), "unless your parents have mental disabilities."

The rave became massive when the bass dropped. Everyone was so hyper from all the cake and soda and they were all jumping around like never before with their own Rave Faces at the rave. "Moley Saskatchewan!" exclaimed Paul, "I've never felt so energetic before!"

The dogs were having a blast too. "They call this music? This is just _noise_!" panted Balto, referring to the dubstep sounds from the song.

"Eh, Balto!" panted Ralph, "You're right! What kind of instruments even are these?"

"Oh screw you, boys!" playfully complained Dusty, "I think this music sounds like music and I want to dance—Human style! Now that you can talk, Balto, you can ask a human to dance with me!"

"Hey humans!" called Balto, "Dusty wants to dance with one of youse. Now who's coming?"

"Come on Paul! Be a ladies' man!" cheered Charlotte, tapping on his shoulder and then starting to push him.

Paul started to blush from the sticky situation he just got in. "But she's a dog! And I'll be in front of everyone!" resisted Paul.

"Come on Poru!" cheered Andoru, who was at Paul's other shoulder, as Andoru and Charlotte were attempting to push Paul. Paul was pushing himself backwards as he was resisting. "You had dance c'rass and you had square-dancing in gym twice!" reminded Andoru.

"But I don't even know what moves to do!"

"Paul! You're embarrassing yourself resisting!" nagged Charlotte.

"Now look, that dog is in here right here!" nagged Balto, "And you're the only one who can help!"

"Now chivvy along, you wankstain!" commanded Charlotte as she and Andoru gave Paul one last heavy push.

Paul slowly walked over in reluctance. _Gosh-darnit!_ he thought, _GG Paul, you've been forced into the point of no return!_

He walked over to Dusty, who was lower down stage where the audience was paying close attention. As he made it, Dusty then hopped onto two legs and placed one of her paws on Paul's hand and the other on his other arm. The entire crowd cheered.

Paul's cheeks then turned fire engine red with an embarrassed grin. The timing of the end of the dubstep part of the song ended just right there and Calvin Harris' vocals came back. Paul had to keep beat by stepping left and right and left and right. _This is super awesome!_ thought Dusty, panting excitedly.

_This is super awkward! _thought Paul. "What do I do?" he asked the rest of the "wolf-pack" on stage. The crowd chuckled.

"Improvise!" called Kerr.

Paul then remembered a few moves from dance class and square dancing he could use. He then spun Dusty under his arm to his side and then back. Then, he shuffled in and then out, then he swang his elbow with hers. The crowd was cheering for them as this was a rare occasion to see a human dancing with a dog.

**Author's note: By the way, I do not know much of the names of most of these dance moves, so that's why I've got to describe everything.**

As Calvin Harris sang the lines, "We fell in love," and "And we could be together baby," Paul said, "The lyrics are placed at the absolute WORST timing!" The crowd laughed. _I officially hate this group! _he thought in frustration,_ I should've listened to my parents and not come here!_

Paul finished up his few dance moves with the final move where Dusty is leaning backwards way too far to the ground and he is holding her up from the ground.

Then he raised her back onto two legs, released, and ran back upstage. The crowd cheered even though that was a very brief and simple dance.

The "wolf-pack" then gathered around Paul. "Bang on! Jolly good show, Paul!" cheered Charlotte.

"That was awesome!" cheered Craig.

"You really dance nicely!" cheered Kerr.

Paul's hatred and anger vanished and his crimson face started to pale off. A proud smile went on his face. "Wow! Really?" he asked, "That was horrible!"

"Dusty says that she thought your dance was awesome!" cheered Balto.

"Oh, thanks!" replied Paul, "But I could do better than that if I was choreographed! I only did a few of the most basic moves where the guy is the lead and I have to move her each time!"

"But stirr!" said Andoru.

"Good job, Paul," said Balto as he then walked away with the humans. They then kept dancing by themselves in front of their crowd.

"So Dusty, how was that dance?" asked Ralph as he was with her upstage while the humans were downstage.

"It was really revolutionary!" she replied, "By the way, how come Paul's cheeks were so red?"

"I dunno!" replied Ralph, "I guess maybe he likes you...!"

Dusty looked to the side in quite intrigue. "Really?" she panted as she then faced back at Ralph.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ralph," said Balto, "Male humans don't like female dogs in the way they like female humans. Lemme ask him." He then called in human, "Hey Paul! Get your tall red butt over here!"

"Roger that!" called Paul. He then walked over.

"Paul, how come your cheeks were so red?" asked Balto.

"Oh, it's because I had to perform in front of so many people, and I also did not know many dance moves to do, and I thought I was making a fool out of myself."

"Alright, good to know!"

Paul then walked away.

"See?" said Balto, to the dogs.

"Ralph just brought up the topic because he was jealous that Paul prefers—" panted Dusty, tilting her head to Ralph while facing Balto.

"Oh, zip it, Dusty!" interrupted Ralph.

"_You're_ the one who said he was handsome!" she retorted.

"No, you did!" he retorted.

"No, YOU did!" They then fought again.

"I've gotta get outta here," said Balto to himself. He then walked downstage to the humans.

People kept dancing and dancing while having the time of their lives. At the very end of the song, everybody cheered and then the wolf-pack gave a nice group hug.

**Tune in for Chapter 8!**


	8. A Unique Mail Race

**MOST RECENT CHAPTER EDIT: November 14th, 2015  
><strong>

Lobby – Nome Post office; Nome, Territory of Alaska

13:02; Friday July 6th, 1928 (DAY 4) (5 days earlier from 86 years earlier)  
><span>

Mr. Conner was sitting inside the post office with his thinking pose thinking of ways to deliver the mail. _So without Mr. Simpson's dog team,_ he thought while looking around with his hand on his chin,_ how else do we deliver the mail? The obvious choice is Duke's bush-plane, __but Duke is currently a sent search party to go look for Balto and the others._

He immediately got alerted by the sound of Mr. Simpson skipping into the building with an excited Rave Face. As Simpson turned to enter the post office, he slipped forward and face-planted the ground, then he got back up on his two legs.

"I've got it, Mr. Conner! I've got it!" he cheered, looking ahead while sticking his index finger up.

"What is it, Mr. Simpson?" asked Conner, facing him while raising an eyebrow.

"How about we have another mail race?"

"Hmm... dogs vs. bush-plane again?" replied Conner, shrugging.

"No! How about...-"

Starting line – Racing street; Nome, Territory of Alaska

08:57; Saturday July 7th, 1928 (DAY 5) (The next day)  
><span>

"Attention everybody!" announced Mr. Conner, using his hand as a horn.

People were gathered around the starting line of the race like any sled team race. This time, its going to be a very unique one.

"Today, the U.S. Mail from Nome to White mountain will be a mail race for fun!" announced Conner. People cheered. "We'll have the pet dogs," announced Conner, pointing his arm to the sled dog team.

**In the team was Mr. Simpson as musher, Jenna as lead dog, Mel, Dipsy, Morris, Sylvie, Dixie, and the Scottish Terrier.**

"Vs. The humans!" announced Conner, with his arm pointing to the human team after people cheered for their dogs. People also cheered for the hardworking human sled team.

**In the team was the musher from Balto 1 as the musher, Rosy's dad as "lead dog," and many other villagers. The human team linked together with strong ropes which tied to toilet seats for each of the humans to have their bodies in.  
><strong>

"To balance the teams out, The human team will have nine people, and the dog team will have seven dogs! The race starts in one minute!" announced Conner.

Jenna, even harnessed up as lead dog was still depressed about her mate and son. She sighed, tired from weeping, with her neck keeping her head facing the ground below her. She was able to take part in the race, though.

Dipsy placed her front right paw on Jenna's front right leg. "Snap out of it Jenna; I'm sure we can find them on the way," she comforted, with her face facing Jenna who was not looking back.

Mel added in, looking ahead with his usual paranoid face, "What if we fall down the same landslide they fell off! What if we smell them in a grizzly's stomach?"

"Be quiet, Mel!" said the entire sled team, facing him with scolding faces.

"Remember, Jenna," panted Dixie, Jenna's old friend, who is older now and is about human age 31, "The reason they chose you as lead dog is because your breed was born for this!"

"We believe in you Jenna! You're the stork that landed pups!" panted the Scottie.

Spectating sidings

Rosy, who now grew up and is now ten years old, and her mom were spectating at the sidings.

Rosy's dad, the "lead dog" of the human team—who was prepared and at the starting line—turned around, and then said, while making a grin and raising an eyebrow, "Alright Rosy! When I win this race, I can finally prove that _I'm_ more important in your life than Jenna is."

Rosy laughed. She then wanted to cheer for her dog. Rosy had Jenna's bandana and twirled in the sky as some sort of cheering flag. "Go Jenna!" cheered Rosy.

"Who are you cheering for?..." asked Rosy's dad, making his stink-eye, typical dad grin, and pointing his finger back and forth at her.

"Go Dad!" cheered Rosy.

Racing road  
><span>

"Let the race begin!" announced Mr. Conner. He fired a revolver into the sky to announce that the race has finally started.

"Burn rubber!" commanded the human team to each other.

Both sled teams sprung their legs, ready to burn rubber from the street.

"She cheered for me! My little girl cheered for me!" Rosy's Dad squealed, giving him extra energy, jerking his human teammates forward.

"Whoa! Careful!" said his human sled team behind him, who are easily trippable due to only two legs.

The forests; En route from Nome, Territory of Alaska, to White Mountain, Territory of Alaska

09:00 (More than 1 minute later)

The two sled teams, running beside each other have finally left Nome's city limits and they're now into the snow-free summer forest.

"Faster, Jenna! Faster!" barked Sylvie, Jenna's other old friend who really aged now, but is still agile.

"I'm trying, everybody!" whimpered Jenna, turning her head behind while making a desperate face, "Do youse even know what I'm going through?!"

She accidentally veered the sled team slightly to the left. "Jenna! Don't yank us! We're going to fall into a swamp and drown!" barked Mel.

Jenna kicked Mel right behind her. "Oh sorry!" he replied, making the same face Larry from _VeggieTales_ made.

The human team was right on the right side of the dog team on the same route through the forest to White Mountain. "Let's make a tangent, men!" said the human team's musher, to the right side.

"Aye-aye!" said the team. The humans took a tangent to their right which could make a shortcut.

The human team finds the path is really thin with trees all over. A large one was dead ahead. "Left!" said the musher. Then the men turned left.

* * *

><p>Mr. Simpson and his dog team were coming to a tree he kept having to turn left on each time he mushes the mail. Simpson pulled on one of his whips for the dogs, but he doesn't seem to get any response from the dogs due to no sled team training. "LEFT!" he yelled.<p>

Jenna yipped in shock briefly, taking an entire second to react. She then jerked the entire sled team to the left of the tree.

On the way to White Mountain, Jenna chose to take the dangerous mountain trail, rather than the long but safe land trail. "Left, everybody," she tells her team. She yanked to the left to turn.

"Whoa, Jenna, Whoa!" said Mr. Simpson, getting a sharp turn.

* * *

><p><span>11:03 (Around 2 hours later)<span>

Back with the human team, "Do you think the dogs beat us?" asked Rosy's dad, with his head turned around to his human team.

One of his team members replied, "Likely so. We slipped over twenty times! Why?... Because each one of us has only two legs!"

"Nobody gives up on my team! Nobody!" said their musher.

"Okay!" said Rosy's dad. He turned back forward and continued the race.

* * *

><p><span>Town boundary; White Mountain, Territory of Alaska<span>

12:34; (More than 1½ hours later)  
><span>

Both sled teams were shocked to see each other run to White Mountain at the same time.

"Howdy, Mr. Simpson!" called everybody in the human sled team waving at the dog team's musher. The two teams were closing into the finish line at White Mountain with a "V" shape.

Outside entrance – White Mountain Post office; White Mountain, Territory of Alaska

12:35 (More than 1 minute later)

When the White Mountain citizens went to see the mail delivery, they were quite surprised by what they saw. They all oohed as they were spectating the two unique teams. Both the pet dog team and the human team made it to the post office and got their return batch.

"Jenna, I told you we'd make it!" panted Sylvie, who just stopped.

Jenna, in the bad mood she always was, brought bad news. "Sylvie, team, we're only _half_ done the race," whimpered Jenna, turning her head behind her to her team, "and I'm very tired and I've got many scrapes in my paws."

"Toughen up, Jenna," said Dixie. She raised the bottom of her front left paw for Jenna to see. "I've got a sharp incision in my paw. Do you give anyone a sniff?" she said as she lowered her paw and made a mildly squinting face at Jenna.

"Here's your return batch, Mr. Simpson," said the White Mountain postmaster, delivering the mail onto the sled. "Mush!" mushed Mr. Simpson. The sled team launched with their hind legs and took off from White Mountain back into the sunny forest.

The forests; En route from White Mountain, Territory of Alaska, to Nome, Territory of Alaska

14:29 (Less than 2 hours later)  
><span>

Throughout the race back, Mel complained as he was running with the others. "Careful everyone! We're nearing a mountain which can drop boulders on all of us!"

Jenna turned her face around to Mel's with another angry look on her face. "Mel! If you were my mate then I'd put poison in your dog dish!" she barked frustratingly.

"And Jenna, if you were my mate, I'd _drink_ out from that dog dish!" barked Mel with a squinting, slightly evil grin. The other dogs laughed.

Jenna did not look ahead as right stepped accidentally with both of her front paws over a really sharp tree branch which was just lying on the ground path the sled team was running on. She yipped loudly, then Simpson called, "Whoa! Whoa!" to stop the dogs. The sled team stopped.

"Easy, Jenna," said Simpson, "I'll remove the splinters." "Whew! I love my job!" he said to himself with a smile as he was walking over to Jenna, who was in the lead harness in the front of the team.

Simpson bent down to a crouch position and then he raised the bottom of Jenna's small front left paw. "Alright, lil' girl, this is going to be a jiffy," he said as he then took the thin but sharp splinters out of her furry splintered paws. Jenna flinched and yipped to each and every one that was taken out.

"All set. Now for your other paw here," said Simpson as he lowered Jenna's left paw and then raised her right one. "Ooh... this one's a doozy," he said as he found out a large splinter large in diameter was inside. "Don't worry, Jenna, I'll get it out... somehow..." he said before he took the small splinters first and then moved to that big one. He finished, and then he said, "Alright, Jenna, it's now time for the big one! Let's do this!"

_[censored visuals]_

_As Simpson pulled—grunting loudly—Jenna was whimpering in pain. Then the splinter split in half, and the other half was still in her paw. _

_[/censored visuals]_

"Darn-it!" complained Simpson. "Looks like I've gotta go get the pliers!" he said as he then slowly lowered Jenna's paw and then he walked back to his sled.

He came back and then he was wielding a pair of pliers. He then crouched down and held Jenna's shoulder, looked her in the eye, and said, "I'm so sorry, Jenna, this will hurt, but it's the only way we're making it back to Nome together. Let's do this!"

_[censored visuals]_

_He then raised her paw up and then he gripped onto the splinter with his pliers. Jenna whimpered in pain as her musher was pulling the splinter out with a pair of pliers._

_Now Simpson successfully got the splinter out. Jenna yipped in terror as it hurt so much as the splinter was rooted into her small furry paw. "Yes!" exclaimed Simpson._

_Simpson exclaimed again—in terror now, "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! It's bleeding!" He then noticed Jenna was whimpering loudly in pain. "No, no! Don't cry, Jenna! I'm gonna use my shirt and help you!"_

_He then took his burgundy T-shirt off (because in the summer he doesn't wear his winter coat) and then he wrapped it around Jenna's bled paw._

_[/censored visuals]_

Jenna now had Simpson's shirt folded and wrapped around her bled, injured right paw. Simpson was finished tying a knot with it. Jenna was now looking down at her patched up paw with tears in her eyes from all that she's been through.

Simpson was now bare-chested as that T-shirt was his only top. He then grabbed with his bare-chested, moderately beefy arms around Jenna's neck and gave her a big apologetic hug. His and Jenna's eyes filled with tears.

"Awwww!" said the other dogs. Mel couldn't help himself from laughing.

"I'm so sorry, Jenna... for all the pain... you've been through," whispered Simpson.

A slippery tear came out from Jenna's teary eye as she was now feeling her musher's warmth and she felt like thanking him. _Thank you... Mr. Simpson... for helping me... even if it hurt so much, _she thought, wishing to say.

Simpson then released and stood up on his two legs with a moderately proud smile. "Well the moment is over. You're all set, Jenna. You're able to run now," said Simpson as he tapped Jenna on the head. He then walked back to the sled where he mushes on.

"Aw, come on, Jenna! That was really sweet of him!" panted Sylvie.

"He gave you his only shirt!" panted Dixie.

"And that is why I love humans!" panted the Scottish Terrier.

"How does Kodi take this?!" whimpered Jenna sobbing, looking down at her paws.

"Because they usually do it when there's snow on the ground," said Dipsy, with her paw on Jenna's leg, "Now the snow is all gone and there's a lot of branches on the ground."

"Gee, I never knew how much musher actually—!" panted Mel before the sled team heard Simpson call, "Mush!" They then took off and continued to run.

Town boundary; Nome, Territory of Alaska

18:29; Saturday July 7th, 1928 (DAY 5) (Less than 4 hours later)  
><span>

After more troubles with the sled race, the dog sledding team made it back to Nome. The sun was going away and the clouds came up over Nome. The spectating village oohed, then everybody cheered! "Yay, Jenna!" cheered Rosy.

"_Finally_! The ONLY _GOOD_ THING about _TODAY_!" growled Jenna, facing ahead.

"10 o'clock, laddies! Bad news!" said the Scottish Terrier. The dogs then faced their "10 o'clock."

Just ten metres (~11 yd.) ahead of them, was the human sledding team that was arriving first!

"I just know they won! They won!" yipped Mel, looking at the human team in the distance.

"This is absolutely the WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!" whimpered Jenna in frustration, looking ahead, finishing her last few gallops into the finish line.

Finish line – Racing street; Nome, Territory of Alaska

The human team passed the finish line and everyone cheered for them! The humans posed and everything as they were being cheered for for winning. The dog team was really close but they were late by just 6 seconds.

The dog team finally made it in, and the people came and cheered for their 2nd place racers.

Even at the sight of people cheering and celebrating for the 2nd place winners of the race, a slippery tear came from Jenna's brown eye as she looked around at all the people. _They're not cheering for me,_ thought Jenna, _They're only cheering for the humans because I am a failure_.

Rosy skipped in and gave her teary dog a hug. "Good Job, Jenna!" she said.

Rosy then noticed Jenna has Mr. Simpson's shirt around her front leg. "Wow! So that's where Mr. Simpson's shirt is! That's nice of him to take good care of you!" said Rosy as she then ruffled Jenna's head. Rosy then skipped back with her family. Another slippery tear came out from Jenna's eye as she saw her owner skip away back to her family.

Jenna slowly turned around with her teary eyes at her sled team, then she flinched in terror with a terrorized face as she saw the looks on their faces! They were more cross than she has ever seen them. Jenna wept from the sight of six dogs growling with furious faces at her. None of the dogs noticed that Jenna was in tears.

"Jenna, you are positively dis-POSABLE!" growled and then barked Dixie with a very cross face.

"We would've won if you just looked ahead and dodged that sharp branch so the musher doesn't need to TAKE EVERY BRANCH SPLINTER OUT FROM YOUR PAWS!" barked Mel angrily with a very cross face.

Jenna yipped and flinched; she was mad and sad at the same time. "It wasn't my idea to run the race! It's not my fault!" she barked whining, "I never was a sled dog before and that's the LAST TIME I EVER WILL BE!" She jumped out of her harness and galloped away from the village, whimpering, and whimpering with tears.

Each of Jenna's sled dogs flinched with terrified looks when Jenna jumped out of her harness and galloped away. Mel fainted sideways in shame.

Town boundary; Nome, Territory of Alaska

18:31 (More than 1 minute later)

Jenna stopped galloping at a few tress in the forest, laid down on the grass ground, whimpering and weeping everything her tear ducts carried there! She buried her teary eyes in her front white furry legs on the grass ground and wept and wept! Tears were leaking out of her eyes like gas, and her furry white legs and Mr. Simpson's shirt she still had on were completely soaked with her tears.

"I'm completely useless!" she whimpered with her eyes buried in her front legs on the grass, "I do not belong in this world anymore! I lost everything! I lost my son! His friends! My mate! The race! My front right paw! All of my friends! My owner! My daughter from two years ago! My brain!" her voice was thick with tears. She whimpered in tears even more.

_Suddenly she imagined the ghosts of Balto, Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, Kirby, and even Aleu coming out from the ground, and standing right before her. "Hey Jenna," panted Balto's ghost, looking and sounding too casual. _

_"Hi mama," panted Aleu, "Papa here lied about where my new home is."  
><em>

_"__Indeed he did!" panted Kodi to his mother, Jenna._

_"All six of us are now at Aleu's new home," said Ralph to Jenna._

_"Come with us to Aleu's new home!" said Dusty as she let down Jenna a Model 1887 lever-action rifle. _

_"All dogs have bad endings," said Kirby.  
><em>

_Jenna turned the M1887 upside down so she could cock it with her mouth. She did so, then she turned the rifle right-side-up, and then layed on her back with the rifle on her chest with the barrel shoved in her snout. She pulled the trigger with her hind paw which was right at the trigger. _

**_BOOM, HEADSHOT! SUICIDE KILL!_**

Of course that really didn't happen, but Jenna wished that it happened as she was weeping and weeping.

**Poor Jenna. :'(**

**But collect your tears before you tune in for the next chapter which is a happier chapter with Kodi, Kirby, and Blueberry!**


	9. An Unusual Morning

**MOST RECENT CHAPTER EDIT: March 28th, 2016**

_[Kodi's dream sequence]_

_The streets; Nome, Territory of Alaska_

_07:58; Saturday September 13th, 1928 (More than 2 months later)_

_Kodi woke up and stretched his legs after such a big sleep from his remembered mail run. He looked up, and saw a really heavy dictionary flying into the air. It came right for him, and it hit him in the head! _

**_BOOM, HEADSHOT! FAIL!_**

_His head reacted and got pushed backward from the shock, then the book fell off from his head. His head went forward again, he got dizzy, and then he hit the snowy ground._

_[/dream sequence]_

Village Greens Park; Greenwood Village, CO, United States

08:59; Friday July 25th, 2014 (DAY 23) (More than a month later from 86 years later)

"Wow!" panted Kodi, in happiness, "I just had the best dream of my entire life!"

Kirby woke up and said, "Don't tell me, Kodi... _you_ had pups with Dusty?"

Kodi was shocked by that answer. "No way! That's disgusting!" he barked.

"So what was it then?" asked Kirby, raising an eyebrow and a smirk.

"I got hit by a huge book," replied Kodi, looking to the side.

"What? that's not even remotely the best dream ever!" said Kirby.

"Oh well, let's just go and walk around like always," said Kodi.

Blueberry woke up. "Boys, can we still get some sleep? I'm still tired," she yawned.

"Nope!" replied Kirby.

"Gah! Screw you boys!" she complained.

"Let's walk around," suggested Kodi.

"Agreed," replied Kirby.

Parking Lot; Greenwood Village, CO, United States

09:32 (About 32 minutes later)

The three walked all the way out from the park, then west on East Union Avenue, then south down South Yosemite Street all the way until they found a large parking lot shared by many stores and restaurants.

"Hey, why not we go check and see what's in here?" asked Blueberry.

"Sure," replied Kirby. They then walked out from the sidewalk and then into the parking lot closer to the stores.

(30 seconds later)

As they made it in, a white Chevrolet Savannah van came storming into the closest parking space to the three dogs. The two people inside have dismounted as fast as they could. "Gotta go get the booze!" one of them said. They both ran all the way into the liquor store at the end of the parking lot. They were so in a hurry that they left the van unlocked and its engine was still running.

"That's our ticket out of here, team!" panted Kirby.

"WHAT?!" yipped Blueberry in shock to Kirby.

"Oh yeah! Finally!" panted Kodi. "We can drive that automobile because it smells like it's still on and its door is open!"

"Guys! No!" warned Blueberry. By the time she said "no," Kodi and Kirby were already in the driver seat of the van.

Cabin – Chevy van – Parked at the parking lot; Greenwood Village, CO, United States

"How does this thing move?" asked Kodi, looking all around at the controls of the van which were very unfamiliar to him.

"You idiot, Kodi!" replied Kirby, "You hit those thingamajigs that humans put their feet on!" [pedals]

"Oh, right!" replied Kodi. He then hopped into the legroom to where the pedals are. He then pushed the left pedal—which is the brake pedal. "It's not doing a thing!" claimed Kodi.

"Boys! Get out of there, right now!" commanded Blueberry as she just came in.

"Well, if you excuse _us_," replied Kirby, "_We're_ getting to Balto... QUICKLY!"

The sound of the engine started to rev up loudly. It was the sound of Kodi pushing the gas pedal. "Blueberry, It's making sounds but it's still not moving."

Blueberry looked to her side in frustration. "You idiot boys are supposed to release the e-brake which is to your right and then it'll go!"

"Got it! Thanks!" replied Kirby. He then knew what Blueberry was talking about and then he pressed his paws on the e-brake and its button. After a struggle, the e-brake then lowered and the car started to quickly accelerate straight into the bush and sidewalk.

"It's moving now!" panted Kirby.

"GUYS! STOP!" whined Blueberry, finding out the van went straight into the road from the sidewalk and then ran over the sign warning about the concrete island.

"I've got it all under control!" replied Kirby. Kodi eased off from the accelerator and Kirby then did his best to steer the van to the left so he gets with the traffic. He did so, even though he ran over the obstruction sign right at the road and then the van headed off down the road. "Go now!" commanded Kirby. Their van started to move with the traffic while going south down South Yosemite Street.

Cabin – Chevy Van – Driving south down South Yosemite Street; Greenwood Village, CO, United States

(20 seconds later)

They made it to the junction between South Yosemite Street and East Belleview Avenue. The traffic light turned yellow, and then red before they made it into the intersection. There was no car in front of them waiting. "Guys! That's the stop light! STOP!" ranted Blueberry.

**Trivia: The reason Blueberry did not call the light a "red light" is because the only colour shades dogs can see are yellow and blue. A red light would be yellow to the dog vision. Blueberry did not want to confuse them with the other yellow light, so she said "stop light."**

"What's a 'stop light?'" asked Kirby as the van sped right through the red light and then intervened with traffic. The traffic on the cross road had to stop in time, making a chain of about 4 crashes.

**QUADRA FAIL!**

"YOU BOYS JUST MADE THOSE CARS CRASH!" ranted Blueberry.

"Who cares?!" said Kirby, "I've got the hang of this now!" They then were continuing on with Blueberry ranting and complaining while Kirby and Kodi did not stop and neither of them knew about speed limits while passing every car they see.

09:35 (1 minute later)

Cabin – Chevy Van – Driving west down East Prentice Avenue; Greenwood Village, CO, United States

They just kept going straight and did not make any turns except for when the road curves. They made it to the point where South Yosemite Street curves into East Prentice Avenue and are now heading west. All three of them started to hear sirens.

"Guys! The police are here!" ranted Blueberry, "I told you guys this is a bad idea!"

There were three police cars in behind of the dogs' van. One of them attempted passing to the side. "Confirmed," reported one of its officers on his transceiver, "Suspects are 2 dogs in the driver seat of the van; no human suspects. Request reinforcements immediately! We'll attempt negotiation."

Another police car flanked the dogs' van. "This is the Greenwood Village Police!" announced one of the officers on the megaphone, "Pull over and then step out of the vehicle immediately!"

"Those idiot humans think they can get what they want?" said Kirby. "KIRBY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" ranted Blueberry. He then steered sharply to nudge the police car. Kirby did not know the law of **inertia**, (in this case, that the faster an object goes, the more it will do its best to maintain going forward in a staight line, making sharp turns at fast speeds dangerous) and then the van he was in tumbled over and flew briefly before it hit the ground and barrel rolled.

**FAIL!**

It then barrel rolled 4 more times, with debris and parts of the van flying into the sky, until it made it into a complete stop on its side.

**QUADRA FAIL!**

The van then was at a stop. All three dogs survived but were heavily injured from the incident.

* * *

><p><span>Small office – Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada<span>

12:34 PDT/13:34 MDT; Friday July 25th, 2014 (Less than 4½ hours later)

Again, in the small office it was lunchtime for the "wolf-pack". Paul cooked another dog-friendly lunch for everyone. "This is my all-time favourite dish!" he announced, carrying the pot of the stew to the centre of the floor they eat on.

"It's an Iranian dish called _Ghorme Sabzi_. It has mixed vegetables, meat cubes, rice, and beans! I never knew I'd be able to eat this with everybody because I always thought dogs were carnivores, but I found out on the internet that dogs can eat vegetables, rice, and beans too! So I thought, 'why not?'" he said as he was setting the table, or the floor. "This time we're going to eat out of plates. This is a really soupy dish," he said as he was putting cutlery for all the humans. The dogs just eat with their mouths.

Everybody served the rice on their plates and dog bowls and served the Sabzi to top it off. They all dug into the delicious dish.

"Mm! Mm!" munched Ralph, flabbergasted by the Sabzi's amazing taste, "How does everything Paul cooks taste good?"

"I know, Ralph!" panted Dusty, "And how come everything he cooks has to have rice?"

"It's because rice is tasty, Dusty," panted Balto.

"Alrightey then," she replied. They all continued their food.

The ATM past the cashiers – Superstore; Vancouver, BC, Canada

13:34; Friday July 25th, 2014 (About 1 hour later)

After lunch, Balto and his "wolf-pack" went to the Prime Minister's Choice ATM in Superstore on Grandview Highway.

After Craig deposited the money they've earned, he was ready to break out good news.

"Wow! Balto!" cheered Craig.

"Huh?! What is it, Craig?" asked Balto, all excited.

"We now have $1,000,000!" replied Craig, panting like a dog though he's a human.

"We're ready to go to Nome now!" panted Ralph.

"Yeah! We have money, fair and square!" panted Dusty.

"Hangar" – Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada

13:59; Friday July 25th, 2014 (About 25 minutes later)

Back in Balto's warehouse, Balto was at the stage with his dog friends selling some more merchandise to his convention.

Charlotte was also on stage, and she was watching the news on her iPad. Balto got alerted by the sounds, _"Three stray dogs were driving a white Chevy van in Colorado."_ He walked over and wanted to watch the article for curiosity, but then he was absolutely shocked by what he sees. The pictures of the dogs were Kodi, and Kirby! He didn't recognize Blueberry though.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Balto, looking down at the screen. He was happy but at the same time shocked.

"That's Kodi! Kirby! and what looks to be his girlfriend!" said Dusty, while Ralph laughed also because Kirby now has a date.

"Where are they?!" asked Balto, at the tablet screen. He waited for the news presenter on screen to continue.

_"Nobody knows how these three stray dogs were able to know how to drive a vehicle, let alone work together with one at the pedals and another steering. This dash-cam footage from a police car shows shocking footage of the van tipping over and rolling over FOUR TIMES before coming to a stop! The dogs only suffer major short-term injuries, and the three dogs are in some unusual state! One of them has a wristwatch attached to it. The other two have insect bites, bitten all over their bodies! The dogs were taken to a local animal hospital to get their bug bites treated. Colorado Today News, Denver."_

"WHERE'S DENVER?" exclaimed Balto.

"Balto, It's the capital of Colorado," said Paul who was behind him.

"Paul, my son is there! And so are his friends! We need them!" exclaimed Balto.

"Bar'to, I sink-you should' make a speech' on it zen," said Andoru.

"Yeah, Andrew!" said Balto.

"Hold on, Balto, we should discuss about this in the small office first," said Paul.

"Why, Paul?" asked Balto.

"You'll see. Follow me," said Paul. Everyone on stage followed Paul into the small warehouse office.

Small office

(About 10 seconds later)

In the office was where all the humans were sitting down in a circle with the dogs.

"Alright, Balto, so how are you going to claim why your son and his friends was still in Denver and you, Dusty, and Ralph are now here?" said Paul, "I think youse should say that youse went on vacation with Craig to Denver and you left the two there accidentally; youse lost them at the airport or something."

"Alright. Yeah, Paul, let's stick to that," said Craig.

"Should we make our speech then?" asked Kerr.

"You bet, Kerr. Mush!" mushed Balto. The entire "wolf-pack" left the small office in a flash.

"Hangar"

The "wolf-pack" ran to the stage. Kerr turned on the microphone, and everybody paid attention.

"Everybody! This is serious!" announced Balto, "Now look, my son and his friends are out there in Denver in that incident on the news! And we're the only ones who can help! On a news article they were driving in an automobile that tipped over. They were sent to an animal hospital, and I will need them to be brought here!"

During the speech, Mike, who was there, got the cameraman to film Balto's speech and make another news article.

"That red husky is my son, his name is Kodi," announced Balto, "That other male brown dog is his friend named Kirby. I do not know that other female dog though; I'm guessing she's a friend of theirs. I lost Kodi and Kirby from a trip to Denver with my owner Craig. We lost them there months ago. I now need both Kodi, and Kirby delivered here right away! If that other female one has no owner, bring her too."

Word now spread worldwide that Balto's son is at Denver, Colorado, away from where Balto's living.

* * *

><p><span>Cabin – A rented car – Driving through the streets; Denver, CO, United States<span>

17:32 MDT/16:32 PDT; Friday July 25th, 2014 (More than 2½ hours later)

"Money Money Money!" cheered Atlanta, a passenger in the rented car heading on the streets of Denver, playing with the huge amount of money that was in the car.

"Mission accomplished, thugs!" cheered Al.

**The five people in the car were bank robbers, who will now be known as "thugs." In the truck were five thugs nicknamed Bullpup, Atlanta, Planks, Gerald, and Tiger. They were all dressed in black suits, black dress shoes, blue butt-inspection gloves, and custom masks designed by each of the thugs.**

**Joshua (Codenamed Bullpup) is the leader of the thugs; he's Israeli, 41 years old. He has pale white skin, white-grey hair in a Jewfro hairstyle (A Jewish derivative of the Afro), bright blue eyes, and a Jewish-style beard. He speaks with a deep-pitched Hebrew accent. (This means he cannot pronounce the /th/ sound—instead he says Z or S.)**

**Sarah (Codenamed Atlanta) is American, 22 years old. She's the only female thug in the party. She's got pale white skin, medium-length blonde hair in two braids, and bright green eyes. She speaks with a mild southern American accent.**

**Pierre (Codenamed Planks) is French, 29 years old. He has pale white skin, has white hair with a military recruit hairstyle, has bright blue eyes, and is clean shaven. He speaks with a moderately high-pitch French accent. (This means he cannot pronounce the /th/ sound—instead he says Z or S.)**

**Gerald (Codenamed Mohawk) is American, 24 years old. He has pale white skin, has bright green eyes, has a white Mohawk as his hair, and is clean shaven. He speaks with an average American accent.**

**Al (Codenamed Tiger) is Somalian, 35 years old. He's got black skin, a black Afro hairstyle, hazel brown eyes, and a medium black Arabian-style beard. He speaks with an Arabic accent. (This means he cannot pronounce the P—instead he says B.)**

**The thugs will be called by their real names.**

**Here's the usual seating plan of the 5-seating cars they drive in: Pierre—driver, Joshua—"shotgun seat" (which is actually the seat next to the driver), and in order from right-window to left-window back seats: Sarah, Gerald, and Al.**

"We are ze best bank robbers in ze world!" boasted Joshua, the leader.

"And why is that?" asked Mohawk.

"Because we all go on our heists while wearing sandals; the police are still not able to allege our real selves; and I'm fat!"

Al booted up his Nokia touchscreen phone and he got the news article about Balto's speech. "Thugs! I think I know where we can go next!" he said.

He showed the news article to his thugs, and then Sarah asked, "Balto's son, Al?"

"We can deliver Balto's assets to him in Canada, and he can bay us!" cheered Al.

"Uh, Al, zat's pointless," said Joshua.

"But..." said Al, "We will break into his safe and take all of his money! Do you even know how much money he makes? BewDieBie times three! He must have millions!"

"Hmm... I still don't like zis," said Joshua, "It's a huge waste of money to take a plane all ze way to Vancouver. But because we make 25,000,000 each heist, we'll have enough profits. I guess we can do zis if we fly economy. And from zere I sink we should head back to our headquarters in Stanwood, Washington."

"Got it!" replied Al, "I'll go on Balto's website right now for some contact information." Al was on Balto's website to find out his phone number. Of course, Balto doesn't have a phone because he's a dog, but as Al was scrolling through the site, he found Craig's phone number, and then he called Craig.

* * *

><p><span>Small office – Balto's warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada<span>

(Immediate timezone time)

Craig was sitting at the computer desk in the small office. He got alerted by his phone ringing. He answered.

_"Hello," said Al through the phone line._

"Hello. Who is this?" asked Craig.

_"You be kind enough and boot Balto on the line?"_

"_I said,_ who is this?" scolded Craig.

_"Oh, my name is Al. Me and my, er, friends are in Denver, Colorado right now and we can deliver Balto's son and friends to him."_

Craig got slightly excited. "Really?!"

_"Yes." _

"I'll put him on the line immediately," said Craig, rushing out from the office to the stage where Balto is.

"Hangar"

"Balto!" called Craig, running to him. He slipped over, and face-planted the ground, then he came back up and brought the phone to Balto who was on stage.

"There's this 'Al' guy on the phone about Kodi and the others!" said Craig.

"Really! Let me hear!" panted Balto. "Hello?" said Balto, on the line.

_"Hello Balto,"_ _said Al, "My name is Al. Me and my friends are in your son's city and we can deliver him to you."_

Balto gasped, then he said, "No way! Y—You are?! H—His friends too?!"

_"All three of them. We will look for the next flight tomorrow. But we will want to be baid for this."_

Balto rushed, "I'll pay everything I ha-!" Balto paused in shock about himself. "Just bring him and his friends and we'll talk!" he said.

_"Immediately, Mr. Balto. Thank you. We'll be debarting on the next non-stob flight to Vancouver. Have a nice day." He then hung up._

_You idiot, Balto!_ thought Balto to himself in rage, _Why did you say you will give everything?! Now you did it now! _

**Tune in for what happens in Chapter 10!**


	10. Reluctant Preparation

**MOST RECENT CHAPTER EDIT: November 16th, 2015  
><strong>

Cabin – The thugs' rented car – Driving through the streets; Denver, CO, United States

17:34 MDT; Friday July 25th, 2014 (DAY 23) (Immediate time from previous chapter)

Al hung up. "Thugs!" cheered Al with a huge excited smile on his face as he turned to the other thugs in the car, "Balto is going to give us everything he has!"

Al's "friends" cheered. "And if he doesn't, Al, zen we'll steal it by force!" cheered Joshua.

Al went back to his smart-phone and googled the next non-stop flight to Denver to Vancouver.

"Thugs!" announced Al, "I found a non-stob flight! It debarts tomorrow at 5:00 BM!"

"Good," replied the others.

"Now we have a day to pack and to deliver our money to our offshore account," said Joshua, "Let's go back to ze motel!"

"Wait a second..." said Gerald, "We will need to see the airline website to check the rules on taking pets."

"Darn-it!" said Al, "Fine, I'll check!"

He then googled "states airlines pets" and then he tapped the top result. He read over the website and told what it had to say. "Alright, it says that we can carry bets in the cabin in a cage kennel, or we can carry them in the cargo area in a larger cage kennel for the larger bets. We can carry them in the cabin if they are shorter than 18 inches." (~45.7 cm) "I've gotta google how tall a Siberian Husky is." He then searched on Wikipedia for a Siberian Husky. "Alright, so a male should be from 21–23.5 inches." (~53.3–59.7 cm) "So that means we've gotta bring them in the cargo combartment. Lemme get to the rules." He went back to the rules on the airline website and read over it. He then told what he read. "So it says that the kennel must not have the tob of the head or ears not touch the ceiling, and the kennel must be large enough for the dog to move and roll around in. The kennel must have four ventilation windows if travelling outside of continental U.S.—which we are because we are crossing to Canada. The kennel must also be secured with a metal nut and bolt which secures the tob and bottom of the kennel door. Two dishes for water and food must be brovided, and attached, and easy to access so it can be refilled without obening the kennel door. The kennel floors must have absorbent materials like newsbaber, and the kennel must be leak-broof."

"That's a lot of stuff needed," said Sarah.

"I knew zis was a bad idea," face-palmed Joshua.

"But wait! There's more!" said Al.

The other thugs groaned.

This time, Al went to the other tab of rules. He read over it and then said the most important ones. "The dogs need broof of rabies immunization; they must be drobbed off at the airbort three hours before the scheduled flight debarture if we are travelling outside of continental U.S.; one-hour connection time is required if the origin or destination is outside of continental U.S.; we will need the dogs to have a health certificate reviewed by a vet within 10 days of departure and arrival if we're going a roundtrib—which we're going a one-way trib. Finally, we must not deliver a sedated animal."

"Yes, Al," said Joshua, "I wouldn't do zis because of the cost and the responsibilities."

"But it's too late, so we have to," said Gerald, "And I don't know anyone else who can."

"So first sing is first," said Joshua, "We're going to pick up the dogs, get zeir medical examination, get cage kennels for zem, and zen get ze kennels ready. Let's go!"

* * *

><p><span>Dog cage room (or whatever room the three dogs would be in) – Denver Animal Shelter; Denver, CO, United States<span>

18:01 (Less than 25 minutes later)  
><span>

Kodi, Kirby, and Blueberry were up sitting in the animal shelter waiting for their delivery people.

Kirby sniffed around. "Mm! I smell some food incoming!" he panted, jumping. Then Kodi and Blueberry started getting excited.

An animal attendant came in to the room with three bowls of dog chow, and fed the three dogs.

The three ate like a pack of wolves. "Mm! MMM!" whimpered Kodi in happiness as he was munching the delicious food, "After three weeks wait! I finally got some FOOD!"

"Oh yeah, Kodi! Tell me about it!" munched Kirby in happiness as he was munching his food too.

"So, Blueberry, we're going to be picked up by humans again?" asked Kodi.

"Yup, Kodi, but I hope we're treated properly this time," said Blueberry.

"Good thing we got news that we were going to be picked up," said Kirby.

"Uh, Blueberry, are we going in a plane?" asked Kodi.

"Oh yes, Kodi; most likely," said Blueberry, "You boys like flying?"

Kirby and Kodi whimpered in disagreement.

"Come on boys, it's fun!" said Blueberry, "It's not dangerous or anything."

"No, Blueberry... it's not that we're scared or anything..." whimpered Kodi with a crushed face looking down. He faced a little upward and continued, "...it's just that... we dogs back in Nome... never knew that when the first bush-plane came into the town... it would take away our jobs as mail dogs. We were in luck to have been challenged a race to it."

"And then we've _won_ the race!" barked Kirby happily to Blueberry.

Kodi continued, "but then... my dad, who loves flying and loved that plane, said, 'their day's coming.' I never believed him... I forced myself that he was just wrong... but now that I'm in this future world... I have to suffer the sad truth that he was right."

"Drats, Kodi!" said Blueberry, "But don't worry, those people who are coming to pick us up are delivering all three of us to your dad. By the time you get used to his awesome life there, you'd be forgetting all about your life back where you came from!"

"Mm, I don't know, Blueberry," whimpered Kirby, "The life here is way to strange for me. I'd do _anything_ to go back."

* * *

><p><span>Lobby<span>

In just two seconds, the five thugs walked into the building, and then to the main desk. "Hey, lady," said Joshua, "Listen, we've got to pick up Balto's pups. We are ausorized to do so!"

"Alright. Immediately," said the lady. She stood up from her seat, and then walked away to the back of her desk to hurry up in getting the right dogs.

In a minute, Kodi, Kirby, and Blueberry were walked to the boys. The three dogs came with leashes. "Remember, gentlemen, deliver them to Balto, okay?" said the lady, pointing her finger back and forth.

"We promise!" said Joshua, with a grin.

"Alright team, lets go!" commanded Al, making a "lets go" emote with his hand.

They ran, holding the leashes of the galloping dogs running with them into where the thugs' rented car was parked.

Everyone mounted up into the car. "Get ze dogs inside!" commanded Joshua.

"That's affirmative, Joshua!" replied Sarah, as she got Kodi, the last one inside, and on her lap.

Cabin – The thugs' rented car – En route from Denver Animal Shelter to a local animal hospital; Denver, CO, United States

18:05 (Less than 4 minutes later)  
><span>

Like the dogs' last trip, the dogs sat in the back seats on the humans' laps. "Déjà vu!" said Kirby.

**Seating plan in order from right-window to left-window back seat: Kodi, Kirby, and Blueberry, were sitting on Sarah, Gerald, and Al's laps, respectively. **

Of course, the humans didn't understand the dogs talk. _Right now, those dogs have no idea we are criminals! _thought Sarah, making an evil grin at the dogs who aren't noticing her face.

Pierre, the driver, floored the gas pedal, but this time he was driving safely through the streets of Denver.

As the car was driving, Gerald said, "Thugs, we should probably introduce ourselves to the dogs."

"Well, zat's quite pointless, Gerald," said Joshua, in the "shotgun" seat, "Zey're dogs. Zey don't understand what we're saying."

"Yeah, right, Joshua," said Al, who was at the seat behind Pierre, the driver, "Whatever, let's do this anyway," said Al, turning his head to his right to where Gerald was sitting.

"So it should already be obvious that Balto's son is this one," said Gerald, pointing at Kodi who was on Sarah's lap.

_And, phew! he guessed right,_ thought Kodi.

"Duh! Those other two don't look _remotely_ like Balto!" said Al, turning his head to Gerald, beside him.

"So, Mr. Balto's son, my name's Gerald," said Gerald as he patted Kodi on the head, "I'm from Stanwood, Washington. I'm 24 years old."

He then pointed to Joshua, who was at the "shotgun" seat. "This here is.. uh... Joshua," said Gerald, "He was born and raised in Israel, but he lived here since and he's fluent in English. He's our oldest at 41 years old."

He then pointed to Pierre, who was driving the car. "This here driving is Pierre," said Gerald, "He's from France but he has lived here for about a year and is fluent in English also. He's 29 years old."

He then pointed to Al, who was next to Gerald at the left-window seat. "This here is Al," said Gerald, "He's from Somalia, but his time here goes way back. He's fluent in English, and he's 35 years old,"

He finally pointed to Sarah, who was next to Gerald at the right-window seat. "And this here is my girlfriend, Sarah," said Gerald, "She's from Sarah, Georgia. She's our youngest at 22 years old." Gerald turned his head to his team in the car. "Now we just wait until we get to the airport and dismount from the car," he said.

"Wait a second, Gerald," said Al, "What are we going to call these other two brown dogs?" (Kirby and Blueberry) asked Al as he was using his hand to make sure which ones he's talking about.

"Should we give them names?" asked Sarah.

"No, Sarah," said Gerald, "They probably already have names."

Sarah turned her head to Gerald. "Yeah, Gerald, let's just call them:" she pointed to Kodi who was on her lap; "Son," she then pointed to Kirby; "Number 1," she then pointed to Blueberry; "and Number 2."

"I like that, Sarah," said Al, "You've made a smart way to address each of them before we find out their names."

Outside parking lot – Local Animal Hospital; Denver, CO, United States

18:11 (Less than 5 minutes later)  
><span>

The thugs have finally made it to a local animal hospital near the shelter. All five thugs, with the three dogs, dismounted and then made it inside.

18:55 (About 44 minutes later)  
><span>

The thugs and the dogs walked out of the place because they were done. "Phooey!" said Al, as he was walking with the thugs back to their car, "We got the dogs their rabies shots, their medical checks, and now we just need to buy them three cage kennels with water and food bowls!"

Joshua looked straight in frustration. He did not answer his squad member.

The thugs then mounted in their car, with the dogs on the back seat thugs' laps. Then the car drove away.

Shopping area – Local Pet shop; Denver, CO, United States

19:18; (About 23 minutes later)  
><span>

The five thugs now entered a local pet store with the three dogs. Kodi and Kirby were quite surprised. "Wow! Is that a store?" asked Kodi.

"It sure looks much bigger than the general store back in Nome!" said Kirby.

The thugs then first were looking for some food for the dogs. A huge aisle with lots of different brands of dog chow was in their line of sight. "Which one do we get?" asked Gerald, looking around.

_That one!_ the three dogs wanted to say. The three had their snouts pointed at the same brand bag which they were sniffing.

"Looks like we're getting that one then!" said Sarah. She then picked up the heavy bag. "Uh, Jerry!" she said, facing her boyfriend, Gerald, "Can you help me out a little?"

Gerald then picked up the heavy bag from her arms. "I have been friend-zoned..." he said as he then advanced with the rest of the thugs through the aisle. The other thugs and Blueberry laughed.

They then made it to the cage section. "Remember," said Al, "The tops of their ears must not touch the ceiling of their cages."

The thugs, with the exception of Joshua, were testing the different sizes of cages for the dogs. They then settled on the perfect size for each dog. "Perfect!" said Al.

Finally, they took some bowls from the shelf for each of the three dogs.

After all of that was done, they all made it to the cashier with the heavy payload. "Al, you're our wimpiest man and you got us into zis mess; you're paying!" barked Joshua, even though he's a human.

Al then defeatedly paid for everything.

Living room – The thugs' motel; Denver, CO, United States

20:49; Friday July 25th, 2014 (About 1½ hours later)  
><span>

In the living room of the five thugs' 1-bedroom motel was where the thugs tiredly made it back in the late sunset. "Alright doggies, get in your cages!" said Gerald as he leaded the dogs to their cages at the wall. The three dogs entered their cages.

"Oh boy. This is going to be one silly flight," said Kodi, "These cages are dumb, these people are dumb, our rabies shots were dumb, the plane we're going on is dumb, this time is dumb, and I'm dumb. Not a good combo at all."

"Ho you bet!" snapped Kirby. He then snuggled in his cage asleep.

"Kodi, don't worry," said Blueberry, "This will all be alright when we make it to your dad." She then snuggled herself asleep.

The dogs slept in their cages through the night in their very first indoor sleep.

**Tune in for chapter 11!**


	11. Nuzzle Time

Living room – The thugs' motel; Denver, CO, United States

13:34; Saturday July 26th, 2014 (DAY 24) (The next day)  
><span>

The five thugs were busy having lunch while accompanied by Kodi, Kirby, and Blueberry. The dogs were eating the dog chow that Al had to buy.

"Mmm!" said Kirby, "This dog chow is less gluttony than what we got back in Nome!"

"Oh yeah!" snapped Kodi.

Now with the human conversation, "Well thugs," said Sarah, "The dogs are to be at the airport at three hours ahead of the flight takeoff time."

"We could easily have done one more heist by that time," said Gerald.

"Oh yeah!" snapped Joshua.

Al concernedly said, "Shh! The dogs might hear about our..."

"No zey won't!" retorted Joshua, "Dogs are idiots! Zey are barely obedient! Zey don't understand English nor any ozer language, and zeir IQs are as low as yours, Al!"

Al looked back in frustration.

Oversize baggage drop-off – Denver International Airport; Denver, CO, United States

14:20 (About 45 minutes later)  
><span>

The dogs—caged up in their cage kennels with the newspaper on the floors and the extra bowls for food and water—are now finally being dropped with the airport to the plane. Their cages have a label saying "LIVE ANIMAL" stuck on the cages to make sure.

They are now on a conveyor belt on their way to the plane. "No! Don't leave us! We're...!" whimpered Kirby as him and the two were being towed from their temporary owners—the thugs.

"I'm so scared!" whimpered Kodi, "I'm stuck in this cage and we're being towed all the way away from any humans we're familiar with!"

"How come I'm not scared?" asked Blueberry.

"Because you've lived in this century since you were born!" replied Kirby.

"And how long are we going to stay in these cages?!" asked Kodi, whimpering in fear.

Blueberry answered, "So our flight will take off in about three hours, and our flight should take that same time, and once we make it there that should be extra time to get us to the other end of the airport, so about six hours."

"Six hours?!" yipped Kirby.

Kodi whimpered in despair.

Cargo hold – In the airliner – Parked at Denver International Airport; Denver, CO, United States

17:01 MDT/16:01 PDT (About 40 minutes later)  
><span>

The dogs were finally in the cargo area of the plane which they're meant to be transported in.

"Ugh! At least we're finally in the plane," said Kodi.

"Yeah, I'd rather at least feel how the takeoff feels like rather than to just stand and not feel anything moving," said Kirby.

The plane cargo door has finally closed, and then minutes later, the plane started taxiing to the runway.

"Finally! We're moving!" said Kodi in uninterest.

"Why are we going so slowly?" asked Kirby, "Bush-planes travel much faster than dogs and I go twice the speed of this!"

"Kirby, if you haven't realized, we're taxiing," replied Blueberry, "The plane needs to make it to a runway—a very long road—in order to take off."

"Well that's retarded," replied Kirby, "Dog-sledding teams don't need runways and they can just take off on the ground!"

After a few minutes, the plane then started takeoff and the plane's engines started winding really fast and loudly. "We're taking off boys! Hold positions!" called Blueberry in excitement. Kodi and Kirby finally did start to feel some excitement too as this was their first time.

The plane then reached a fast takeoff speed. "Whoo! This is actually awesome!" said Kodi.

The plane then pitched upward for its aerial ascension. "We're flying!" panted Kirby.

"Yes! Dad was right! It's like we're soaring above the clouds, free!" panted Kodi. The plane continued its climb.

* * *

><p><span>Parking lot – Vancouver International Airport; Vancouver, BC, Canada<span>

19:01 PDT/20:01 MDT (About 2 hours later)  
><span>

Balto's "wolf-pack" drove Kerr's SUV to the parking lot of the airport, and all eight of them dismounted from the SUV and raced their way into the airport to wait for the arriving people.

"Mush! Go! Go! Go!" mushed Balto as he was running his way through the parking lot with his two dog teammates and five humans.

"I'm hungry! I wanna get some burgers!" said Paul as he was running.

Balto turned his head around at Paul with a stink-eye. Paul was able to see his own reflection on Balto's eye like how Ralph did during his mail race with Duke. "Or not!" said Paul.

Then they all ran into the building with their large paper sign saying,

"KODI,

KIRBY,

and

(Insert name here)"

because they didn't have enough information about Blueberry.

* * *

><p><span>In the airliner – Landing at Vancouver International Airport; Vancouver, BC, Canada<span>

19:19 PDT (About 18 minutes later)  
><span>

After the amazing flight, the plane was now descending for its landing in Vancouver. The plane has finally been directed to its runway, and now it's making its touchdown.

It finally landed and successfully stopped. "We're here! They delivered us finally!" panted Blueberry who was still in her cage.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to get out from this smelly cage and get to the others! Oh my gosh!" panted Kodi.

"Me too, Kodi! I can't wait to meet your dad and your friends!" panted Blueberry.

Arrival terminals – Vancouver International Airport; Vancouver, BC, Canada

19:26 (About 6 minutes later)  
><span>

After the taxiing of the plane to the terminal, he dogs then were being transported to the baggage claim all the way back to the five thugs.

"Yes! It's the humans! I'm so glad!" panted Kodi.

"Same here," panted Blueberry.

The thugs then let the dogs out from their cages. After that, the three dogs tackled three of the thugs in excitement. After the thugs then went back on their twos, they escorted the three dogs to the arrival lobby.

Arrival lobby

19:28 (About 2 minutes later)

Just the second when the thugs made it out of the doors to the waiting room where Balto, his human band, Dusty, and Ralph were waiting patiently for him, Kodi yelled, "Dad!"

Balto immediately woke up, and he was shocked to finally see his son! A huge Rave Face went onto Balto's face.

"Missile away!" called Joshua, releasing the leashes of the dogs.

"Kodi!" shouted his father, in human.

Kodi, Kirby, and Blueberry ran as fast as they can on the carpet airport floor to their long-gone friends. Kodi ran to his father and gave him a big nuzzle, and Kirby ran to Dusty and Ralph and gave them nuzzles.

The crowd (except for Paul) all said, "Aw."

_Gee. I still don't want kids, _thought Paul.

Blueberry came after Kodi to have a nuzzle with Balto. _This, is the only time I know I can nuzzle Balto,_ she thought. "Balto!" she said, nuzzling him after Kodi went to nuzzle Dusty and Ralph.

_This is quite odd to have some dog I don't know to come nuzzle me,_ thought Balto. "Hello. You must be the famous Kirby's girlfriend. What's your name?" asked Balto.

"My name is Blueberry," she panted with excited hearty-eyes. Balto yipped after Blueberry stomped on his paws in excitement, panting, "I'm your biggest fan, Balto!"

"Careful where you're smashing with those paws, Blueberry," said Balto.

Now with the other dog conversation, "Well if it ain't Kodiak the Zodiac!" panted Ralph, while nuzzling Kodi.

"Be quiet Ralph!" panted Kodi. He looked at Dusty and he stood like a statue for seconds in relief. _Oh phew!_ thought Kodi, _Dusty is still skinny, she is still young, and best of all, she hasn't had any pups!_

"Uh, Kodi? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh sorry, Dusty," he replied, making the same face as Larry from _VeggieTales_. He continued regularly, "It's just that... I'm glad to finally get back to you." he replied.

"Me too! I was so worried about you!" she panted, "We didn't know youse were here until we saw youse in the news! It was really cool when you were on that plane fighting those humans!"

"Yeah!" replied Kodi.

"Hey Kirby, who's your friend there?" asked Ralph to Kirby—who was with Blueberry and Balto.

"Oh, this is Blueberry," said Kirby. When Kirby saw Dusty, he made a grin at Kodi, and then decided to spill the beans about really why Kodi stood stoic for a few seconds.

Kirby galloped over. "Hi, Dusty," he said, smirking.

"Hey, Kirby! What is it?" she asked, slightly concerned by Kirby's face.

"The real reason Kodiak here," said Kirby, grinning while holding one of his legs around Kodi's neck, "stood staring at you was because he had a bad dream that you had pups with Ralph."

Ralph and Dusty were shocked to the maximum. That was the most disturbing thing they've ever heard. "WHAT?!" they yelped with agonized faces. Both of their eyes popped out from their sockets briefly.

Dusty barfed on the carpet airport floor, and Ralph ran as fast as he could to the restroom; he tipped a few humans over on the way.

The rest of the dogs got interrupted by Balto's "wolf-pack", who came in to greet all of the newest family members.

"Everybody, this is Kodi, my son," said Balto. Kodi stuck his tongue like how a dog usually does so. "This is his friend, Kirby," said Balto, "and this is Kirby's girlfriend, Blueberry." Then everybody came in to give the new dogs pats on the head and body.

Balto then looked up and found the five thugs who were their heroes. They looked down at him like they were proud of themselves.

Balto looked up with a bedroom face. "I'd like to thank all five of youse for taking this task," said Balto.

"You're welcome!" replied Al, "You can keep the cages because we'd have no more uses for them."

"Thank youse!" called Balto. "Come on, team. Let's get in the SUV," said Balto as he turned his head around to the rest of his expanded "wolf-pack" of now six dogs and their five humans. They all then left the airport.

Cabin – In Kerr's SUV – En route from Vancouver International Airport to Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada

20:11; Saturday July 26th, 2014 (Less than 42 minutes later)  
><span>

The SUV was really crowded with bodies with the expanded "wolf-pack" in. The five humans sat in their usual seats in the first two rows, while Balto sat on Craig's lap, in the "shotgun" seat; Kodi, Kirby, and Blueberry sat on Paul, Andoru, and Charlotte's laps; Dusty and Ralph sat in the third row behind them with their seat-belts fastened.

"So, Blueberry," panted Kirby to Blueberry, "Do you think it's now a fair price to trade your owner for all of us in Balto's life?"

"I guess, Kirby..." she replied, looking away a little, "I'm so far going to like it."

"Balto..." said Kirby, "I take back all those times which I used to tease you for being half-wolf back when you were stray."

Balto turned to Kirby. "Mmh. What made you think so?"

"Me and Kodi knew almost exactly how hard it actually was for you to live in Nome before you arrived with the medicine in 1925."

"Oh..." replied Balto, nodding.

"We had no humans who wanted to keep us in a house," listed Kodi, "we had very low food (we had to get our food from a garbage can), and the only ones we could talk to was... each other." "Just like how the only one you could talk to was your goose father: Boris," added Kirby to Balto.

"Ah... I'm actually sorry for the experience youse had," replied Balto.

"Oh well! At least the humans didn't treat us like we were half-wolves—like how they did for you," panted Kirby. "Instead, the expense was extreme heat and unspeakably horrendous insect bites," added Kodi.

"At least youse can now stay with us for one last day before we get back to Nome," said Balto.

"We're going back to Nome, Dad?!" panted Kodi in excitement.

"Yup!" replied Balto. "We'll tell you all about it!" panted Ralph to Kodi and Kirby.

The SUV then continued driving back into Vancouver.

**By the way, yes, I know there used to be an extra chapter with a hijacking scene where Kodi, Kirby, and Blueberry were in cages in the cabin with the thugs and then they fight the hijackers when the time comes, but it had to go because it just came to me that the dogs are too big to be kept stowed under the passenger seats. Also, without the dogs in the hijacking and just the thug humans, that would make this fanfic too "humanish" as this is a Balto fanfic.**

**Tune in for chapter 12 to find out what happens after!**


	12. Pre-evacuation Extravaganza

**MOST RECENT CHAPTER EDIT: March 29th, 2016  
><strong>

Small office – Balto's warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada

11:23; Sunday July 27th, 2014 (DAY 25) (The next day)  
><span>

In the crammed warehouse office, everyone was glad to have everyone ready and accounted for.

"Where you live, Balto, is awesome!" panted Blueberry, looking around.

"Thanks," replied Balto (in dog), "We will spend this last day here before we go back to Nome tomorrow morning."

The human "wolf-pack" grabbed chairs and arranged a circle. "Alright, guys," said Craig, "Now that we have an almost equal amount of humans and dogs, we can finally spend our last day with the dogs by buddying up with one of the dogs! Spend our last day by doing some really fun stuff with them!"

The humans, with the exception of Paul, oohed.

"I didn't expect this to come!" panted Kirby as he was in the centre of the circle with the other six dogs.

"It feels like we're in a puppy box getting adopted all over again! I can't wait to get a human again! and chew on his or her socks!" panted Kodi.

"Yeah, but by humans we already know!" panted Ralph.

"Humans _youse_ already know," panted Blueberry, tilting her head to Ralph.

"I hope I get Paul!" panted Ralph.

"No! I'm getting him! He's mine!" retorted Dusty.

Craig wielded Charlotte's hat—which carried names—in his hand. Craig continued, "I put each of the dogs' names in Charlotte's hat, and we're going to reveal which ones we get." The hat was passed around the circle, and the human crew revealed their papers counter clockwise.

Charlotte was first. She grabbed a name from the hat. "Alright, I've got... Ralph!"

_No! _thought Ralph,_ I wanted Paul! Oh well... as long as Dusty doesn't get him._ He slowly jumped on Charlotte's lap. "Take it easy now, you're huge, boy!" she said.

Paul was second. He took a name from the hat as Charlotte passed it to him. "Alright! I've got... Kodi!" said Paul.

Kodi raised his Rave Face, erected his tongue, and then he hopped onto Paul's lap. "Heh, good boy!" said Paul, patting him. "Awesome! I heard he was good!" said Kodi to Dusty and Ralph.

"Uh, Paul, I wanted him; can we trade?" asked Craig, who didn't get a dog yet and wanted Kodi.

"Sure," said Paul—who didn't care. Paul lightly pushed Kodi and then Kodi stood up from Paul and walked onto Craig's lap. "Heh! Good boy, Kodi!" said Craig.

"Looks like I'm going again, governors!" said Paul. He took out another name from the hat. "Alright! I've got... Dusty!" he said.

[slow motion] "YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" barked Dusty while jumping in happiness and excitement while with a Rave Face and her tongue erect. She landed straight on top of Paul's lap. [/slow motion]

_Oh come on! Me and Dusty AGAIN?! _thought Paul in frustration, _I end up having to get paired up with THAT SAME FEMALE DOG OVER, AND OVER, AND OVER, AND OVER AGAIN! Well, I mean, she's a good dog; I like her, but DO I REALLY HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH HER ALL THE TIME?! This squad will pair us up as a couple all the time intentionally now and I hate it! _

Andoru was third. He took a name from the hat as Paul passed it to him. "I'be got'... B'ruberry!"

Blueberry grew hearts in her eyes with a tongued smile as she jumped with a slam on Andoru's lap. "Hehe, take it easy, girru!" said Andoru as he patted her on the head.

Kerr was fourth. He took a name from the hat as Andoru passed it to him. "I have... Kirby!"

Kirby grew his tongued Rave Face like the other dogs and he jumped onto Kerr's lap. "Yeah! Good boy!" said Kerr as he patted him on the head.

Balto was left in the centre of the circle unadopted. _I'm happy for my "pups" to have some owners for themselves,_ thought Balto, looking around smirking, _I don't really need one myself because I already have all of my followers, and forever I lived as a stray dog, so forever I will live as a stray dog._

"Remember, show your dog something _really interesting_ before they leave tomorrow!" announced Craig, "At 4:00, we're to meet at Kitsilano Beach. I'm sure everyone can make it there by bus and SkyTrain. Well you, Kerr, are lucky enough to have your car. After we go bonkers at the beach, I'll let Paul, the Red Menace, choose where to go next for dinner."

"How about we all go to eat some Persian food in North Vancouver?" suggested Paul, raising his finger.

"Okay." replied everyone else, nodding at each other.

"So let's get leashed up!" announced Craig as he stood up and scooped with his arms.

* * *

><p><span>Dining area – Steak House in downtown; Vancouver, BC, Canada<span>

12:35 (Over 1 hour later)  
><span>

Craig spent his day with Kodi by eating, and eating. Craig took Kodi to an all-you-can-eat steak house in Downtown Vancouver where they kept eating, and eating, and eating as much as they could.

"I hope it's delicious, Kodi! Because I'm paying for the whole thing!" said Craig, turning his head to him as they were eating together. They continued munching and munching over all the steak.

* * *

><p><span>North Grandview Highway; Vancouver, BC, Canada<span>

Kerr spent his day with Kirby with driving. Kerr was sitting in the driver seat of his Mitsubishi Pajero with Kirby on his lap and both of his paws on the steering wheel.

"Alright, Kirby! I'll do pedals, you steer!" said Kerr, "Let's go once around the block! Hopefully ICBC doesn't give me a driving prohibition for this! Then let's go to my house and pick up my speedboat from by garage! Don't crash please!" "Oh, by the way," said Kerr—facing the camera if this was a movie—"Do not let your pets drive your car at home kids, unless your parents and your driving organization have mental disabilities." They then drove the SUV away.

* * *

><p><span>Sanctuary Pond – Hastings Park; Vancouver, BC, Canada<span>

Andoru spent his day with Blueberry by fishing. They were at a pond in Hastings Park in Vancouver and that's where Andoru used a fishing pole to fish, and it's where Blueberry got herself wet in the water to catch some fish by swimming to get them as Andoru's bait was in the water.

She was able to get a large fish in her snout as she left the water. "Rearry good' job', B'ruberry! I expected-you to rack' disciprine!" said Andoru as he collected the fish.

14:33 (More than 2 hours later)

Later that day, Andoru made it back to the pond with a block of pure cesium. "Arright' B'ruberry, I'm' going' to srow zis-cesium-into ze water', zen' we quick'ry get-a serfie wiss' ze exprosion-in' ze background'." he said. "Do not-try zis-at' home, kids'," said Andoru—who would be looking at the camera if this was a movie—"Un'ress your parents habe mentar' disabirities."

Him and Blueberry layed down with their backs behind a log which has a view of the lake in the background. Andoru booted up his Samsung Galaxy phone, and then he booted into the camera mode, and finally, Andoru unsealed the cesium from its package, and catapulted it behind him to fly into the pond.

"Hai cheezu!" said Andoru, making his grin for the phone camera. As the cesium reacted with the water in the pond, a part of the pond blew up, making an explosion. Andoru quickly hit the capture button and he ended up with a nice picture of him, Blueberry, and the explosion in the background.

* * *

><p><span>Outside wall of the small office – Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada<span>

12:35 (More than 2 hours earlier)

Charlotte and Ralph were laying on the ground right at the small office's window. Charlotte had a selfie stick erecting her phone to see what's behind the window. She whispered in Ralph's ear, "Oh boy! Stalking Paul is awesome! But remember, Ralphie, do not make a single sound! We do not want him to find us. In case he does, we will burn rubber out from here and I will need to ride you."

Small office

Paul, uniquely spent his day with Dusty staying in the warehouse office, on the computer to watch some fail videos. Paul had no idea he was being stalked.

Paul was cooking some more chopped sausage with rice on a frying pan as Dusty watched panting eagerly to was even eating some of it as it was cooking. She ended up burning her tongue.

_Oogh! Hello! That's hot, Dusty! _she imperatively thought as she walked to the other end of the wall, _You better wait for the food to finish!_

"Alright, Dusty!" said Paul as he turned off the stove in the small room, "I'm going to show you one of the most_ important_ things you'll ever remember to bring back to your world!" he said raising a grin.

_Lemme guess, it's how many dumb things youse humans actually do?_ she tilted her head, wishing to say.

"And it's how many dumb things we humans actually do!" he said as he then served her portion of the food into her dog dish. Dusty then raised her eyebrows in quite shock.

Paul then moved one of the two-seating couches in the room to go to the back of the computer desk. He then took both the frying pan and Dusty's dog dish from the centre of the room floor and brought them to the computer followed as she was desperately waiting to be able to eat.

"Alright, Dusty! Eat up!" he said as he pointed to the dish. She started gobbling like a wolf as Paul then started eating from his frying pan too.

Dusty finished really fast, and then she started eating from Paul's dish. "Hey! No! That's my lunch!" he said. _Paul! Don't just sit there! _he thought,_ Fight fire with fire! __You've gotta stop being too soft with people! _

"Bad dog! Get off of my food!" he scolded, shooing her off with his arms. "I already gave you yours and you were eating when I was cooking!" She flinched the first time and tears filled up in her eyes from guilt.

After a few seconds worth of a regretful stare, she slowly walked off the couch and sat facing the wall. She whimpered in sorrow and wept. _I can't believe he hurt my feelings!_ she thought.

Paul thought, _Great. THAT'S why I was always too soft with people back in my days. Gee, I feel sorry that I hurt poor Dusty's feelings. Besides, it's her and the other dogs' last day and I'm having a big dinner anyways so I should give the rest of my food to her then. _

He then stood up from the couch, wielding the frying pan and then he placed the frying pan on the ground in front of Dusty. "Sorry for being harsh, girl. You can eat the rest if you like," he said. Dusty then started feeling comforted and she immediately started eating.

_Hooey! I'm glad she and the other dogs are gone tomorrow!_ thought Paul. _I don't need to put up with this barbarism anymore!_

After that, Paul then was booting up YouTube to show a fail video. Dusty just finished her food so then she jumped to the couch beside Paul and then she cuddled up to his side.

Paul looked to his side in quite unusual surprisement. He started blushing lightly before he said, "Okay... You are either: A: giving your thanks that I cooked for you; B: sorry that I had no lunch; C: lonely; or D: secretly in love with me; D is _definitely not_ the case."

_Actually it is,_ she thought.

He waited for a few seconds. "Whatever," he said. He then gave her a hug. "I love you, girl!" he said.

He then released. Then Dusty sat on her butt with her hind legs out in a position a human sits like. "How about I show you some videos! I hope you're able to see what's on the screen," he said as he then booted up the video. "Watch this!" he said as he hit the play button. She then stood up onto a sitting position and opened her eyes to watch the screen.

_On the video it showed a skateboarder dressed in a football suit attempt to do a stunt in a skateboard park of a high curved wall, but as he made it to the top, he accidentally let go of his skateboard and he hit the ground straight on his butt._

Outside wall of the small office

Ralph started to pant laughing from seeing the video while stalking. _Aw man! I REALLY wish Paul got me instead of Dusty,_ he thought.

Charlotte was not feeling the same, however. Her eyebrows lowered and her eyes narrowed. _Ugh, Paul!_ she wished to say, _people getting hurt is not funny!_

Small office

Paul and Dusty then laughed hard from seeing that man get hurt in such a dumb way. Dusty then made a concerned face, thinking, _Oh no! I just laughed from seeing a poor human get hurt! I hope Paul didn't get offended._

Paul then turned to her with a smile. "Don't worry! These people who do dumb things like that are just humans!" he cheered, "Besides, the most funny parts are that most of them are fully grown white men!"

Outside wall of the small office

"Gee, he's racist!" whispered Charlotte to Ralph.

_What does that mean?_ Ralph wished to say.

Small office

"They should all know better than _that_! So it's _okay_ to laugh when watching Fail videos! That's why I always watch them! And you've got that amazing retarded-sounding human laugh, so watching is _even funnier_ now!"

The two then enjoyed laughing their butts off from watching more and more fail videos for the entire time. Paul was laughing even harder from Dusty's idiotic laugh which her alien capsule granted her.

Once after Paul had whiplash laughed, his nose then smelled something. _Wait! What was that smell?_ he thought. He then found out that the smell was from Dusty's paw pads. After he then took a closer sniff, he recoiled and said, "Oogh! Smells like Frito's!"

Dusty pant laughed hard and then she chased him to the edge of the couch with her hind paws aiming to his face.

"Dusty, what are you doing?" asked Paul as he was now at the edge of the couch, blushing.

_I've got the sweatiest, slipperiest, smelliest paws in Nome!_ she wished to say. _Take a whiff!_

She then buried the soles of her hind paws in Paul's face with one of them right on his nose.

Outside wall of the small office

Ralph was pant laughing really hard. Charlotte couldn't control her laughter endurance from what they just saw, so she then unleashed her laughter. "PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed.

_"Charlotte! You are one dead chick!"_ _shouted Paul from inside the building._

"Oh heck! He found us!" rushed Charlotte to Ralph, "You've gotta get me outta here! Burn rubber!" She then mounted herself on Ralph's very large back and then he tried his best to carry her away from the block.

_"Dusty! Attack them!" commanded Paul. "You're so disobedient! I always liked Ralph better than you!"_

_YES! Paul likes me more!_ thought Ralph.

_"I should've known female dogs act like female humans!" ranted Paul._

* * *

><p><span>Parking lot – Kitsilano Beach; Vancouver, BC, Canada<span>

16:35 (More than 2 hours later)  
><span>

At the beach was where the entire "wolf-pack" rendezvoused to do some miscellaneous stupid things in. The sun was starting to set and there was a nice view of downtown Vancouver behind the water.

After the "wolf-pack" finished changing, they all ran to go push Kerr's speedboat which was hooked to the back of his SUV. The six dogs had harnesses and ropes were tied up to the boat and they were pulling it like it was a sled.

"Mush! Mush!" commanded the five humans who were also pushing from the side of the boat.

Beach waters

17:02 (Less than 30 minutes later)

After they all got the boat in the water, the humans then played Ultimate with the dogs in the moderately deep part of the inlet where the water goes up to the humans' waists. The humans were throwing Frisbees and the dogs attempted swimming and jumping to grab them. When they missed, they dove in the water to retrieve the discs and they brought them to one of the five humans. Everybody was wet and everybody loved it.

"Woo! Our hair and the dogs' fur look awesome when we're all wet!" said Paul.

Once Charlotte threw a Frisbee, and then as Blueberry attempted to jump and catch it, she was too late and the disc hit Paul on the side of his large head.

**BOOM, HEADSHOT!**

"Aouch!" he exclaimed.

"Boom, Headshot!" called Craig. Everybody else—including some of the dogs—started laughing.

Paul then started massaging his head with his hand.

"That was _exactly_ where I was aiming!" called Charlotte.

"Yeah! Nice one, Charlotte!" called Paul. They continued their fun for another few minutes.

Deck – Kerr's speedboat – Driving on Burrard Inlet; Vancouver, BC, Canada

17:28 (Less than 30 minutes later)

After that, Kerr's speedboat finally got fired up and then the "wolf-pack" was sitting in it while a long chord was tied to the back of it and the other end was tied to a large board where everybody including the dogs took turns to surf with by being pulled by the boat. Everybody enjoyed it.

Baseball field – Norgate Park; North Vancouver, BC, Canada

20:36 (Over 3 hours later)  
><span>

After that amazing day at the beach, with the sunset and extreme motion, Paul wanted to treat everyone to his favourite Iranian restaurant in North Vancouver that serves a dog-friendly dish. The dogs weren't allowed to enter the restaurant so they went to a nearby park to eat in the sunset in. Everybody was sitting down at the baseball field's grass to eat on.

Everybody then started eating. "Oh yeah! This is delicious!" munched Ralph as he was in a row with the other dogs and the humans were sitting behind them.

"Ralph says this is delicious," said Balto to the humans.

"We all say this is delicious!" said the human band simultaneously, facing Balto.

Kerr turned to Paul. "This food is the bee's knees Paul; how come you can't cook like this?" said Kerr.

"After all the RICE things I cooked for you?" asked Paul, raising a spoonful of rice. He then made that same "pistol" figure with his fingers and winked at Kerr. The humans around row groaned from the bad pun.

At the dog side of the grass was where the dogs had their mouthful conversation too. "Too bad we weren't allowed in the restaurant," said Kirby.

"What could be wrong, Kirby?" panted Dusty, "It's much better out here! It was crowded in that darn restaurant anyways! Hey, Hey, Kodi, now you know how much fun we just had at the beach!"

"Yeah!" panted Kodi, "Good think my dad was fine after he went spinning and fell into the water!"

"Even the _non-mechanical_ flying human inventions are dangerous and unreliable!" panted Kirby. Balto and Blueberry turned to Kirby with a squinting tired face.

Ralph wanted to make a speech. "In terms of recreation, this place was really an awesome experience!" he confessed turning his head to look at the other dogs, "But as all of youse, I'm not used to this at all. I find that this time is way too busy and complicated. I'm too used to Nome in 1928 where everything had a routine and everything was nice and simple; you do not need to do so many things at once and when you do the same things everyday, you get used to it and enjoy it, as we all enjoy running the mail daily. Plus, in Nome, food was always pure; even though Paul cooked delicious food for us—in Nome, food was made to be in top quality rather than cheap price. Society in Nome was _stable_, unlike today where society is corrupt, humans are extremely dumb,"

"And humans do too many stupid things!" interrupted Dusty, panting.

Ralph continued, "Yeah! That's it, Dusty! And there are way too many humans and there are too little dogs. I also missed back in Nome when we used to go see the doctor!"

"Yeah, Ralph! The doctor used to give us rear-end exams!" panted Kirby.

"Wow, Ralph," said Balto, in dog, "I agree with you. I just wanted to have this last day where I can show Kodi, Kirby, and Blueberry a glimpse of the adventure I had with Dusty, Ralph, and our humans. Tonight is the night we finally withdrawal the money from our bank and we all sleep and wake up in the that big oversized flying thing, then to go back to Nome!"

"Alright, Dad! I cannot wait to go back to Nome!" panted Kodi, all excited to go back to the simple world he lived.

"Mean either!" panted Kirby.

"I can wait," lightly barked Blueberry, joking.

They had some more munches in their food. "If nobody can finish, give it to Kirby and Kodi. They're still skinny and they need food!" said Balto, to his dog friends.

"Oh no, Dad! Not me! Me and Craig stuffed ourselves at an all-you-can-eat steak house!" replied Kodi.

"Then give it to Kirby," replied his father, smirking.

"Oh wait! Give some to Paul! I ate his lunch today!" panted Dusty.

"Are you nuts, Dusty? Dog saliva and fluids are harmful to humans!" said Blueberry.

"No way are we giving our food to the humans!" said Balto, facing Dusty.

"Hey Dusty, did you really eat his lunch?" panted Kodi.

"Yes, Kodi! I really did!" she replied panting.

"Ehh, he needed to lose some weight anyways," panted Ralph, squinting to Paul who was behind him.

"Yeah, kinda like you, Ralphy boy!" panted Kirby. The dogs, with the exception of Ralph, laughed. They laughed harder and Ralph laughed too thanks to Dusty's idiotic laugh. They then all continued digging into finishing up their food.

20:49 (Over 10 minutes later)  
><span>

When everybody finished their food, the humans and dogs were in a circle on the grass field of the park with an empty water bottle in the centre. "Alright," announced Kerr, "Because the dogs are gone tomorrow and we will miss them and they will miss us, we will now show some _affection_ by playing a sinful P.D.A. game called: 'Spin the Bottle!' When you spin the bottle, whoever the bottle is pointing to means you need to hug, or nuzzle that person or dog. After the person or dog gets hugged or nuzzled, they go next! It keeps going until we have had enough. So let's do this! I'm going first!" he then spun the bottle. It then landed on Charlotte. "Alright! Charlotte!" he said. They then hugged.

"Aww!" said everyone else except for Paul.

The dogs were laughing from the sight.

Charlotte then spun the bottle. It landed on Paul. _Aw crud,_ he thought.

_Ugh,_ thought Charlotte, "Air hug!" she said, making her arms in a hug position with the air.

"No air hugs! It has to touch!" said Andoru.

"Fine!" she replied. She then hugged Paul. Both were reluctant in doing so.

"Aww!" said everyone else.

Paul then got ready to spin the bottle. _Please not Dusty! Please not Dusty!_ he thought as he spun it. The bottle then actually landed on Dusty. _GOSH-DARN-IT! Oh well,_ he thought. He then walked over and gave her a big hug as she nuzzled him back and licked him.

"Aww!" said everyone else.

_UGH! They said "Aww!"_ he thought. He then went back to his spot on the circle.

"Hey Paul, somehow you always manage to get a lot of interactions with Dusty," said Craig, smirking.

_GRRRRRRRRRR!_ thought Paul, _I knew someone would say this! How awkward is this now?! Now it looks like Craig thinks we're are a cute couple! Screw this squad! I must be glad the dogs are gone tomorrow and I'll be back at home on my computer where I like it best!_

The sinful game continued being played for longer. Most of everyone were enjoying displaying their affection.

Cabin – Kerr's SUV – En route from North Vancouver, BC, Canada to Vancouver, BC, Canada

21:25 (Less than 30 minutes later)

Most of the humans in the SUV was sleeping in the car due to tiredness and enjoyment. The purple night sky looked absolutely beautiful and the street lights were creating passing shadows of the windows and the car's seats. Paul was still up and was looking around. _Oh Boy,_ he thought, _this sight and sound of the night sky, streetlights and shadows look totally beautiful._

Ralph and Dusty—flanking Paul—then pressed each of their heads on each of Paul's sides. "Oh Ralph... I wish that Paul can come to Nome with us," said Dusty.

"Fine, but under one condition," replied Ralph, "He's MY owner. You already have an owner in Nome and I don't and I have to sleep on my makeshift wooden bed out on the streets everyday."

"No! He's not coming back to Nome with us!" stated Balto, "He belongs in this world and should stay here!"

"Come on, Balto!" said Ralph.

"If he cooks us food there every day then I can run the mail—" said Dusty.

"No! He's staying!" vetoed Balto, "My decision is final."

ATM area – Superstore (Grandview Highway); Vancouver, BC, Canada

21:34; (Less than 10 minutes later)  
><span>

After everybody enjoyed their delicious Iranian dinner, the band drove the SUV out from North Vancouver, and then back into Vancouver and went to Superstore to go to the "Prime Minister's Choice" bank machine to withdrawal their one million dollars which they worked really hard for.

"Remember, doggies," said Craig looking down to the dogs who are looking up to him, "In these envelopes are a really valuable payload. I need each one of youse to guard us while we get escorted back to the SUV." The dogs stuck close to the human band on their way out from Superstore.

Outside entrance – Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada

21:46; (Over 10 minutes later)  
><span>

As the SUV was parked outside from the warehouse as always, everyone inside dismounted.

"Oh boy! That was one of the best days of our entire trip here!" panted Kodi as he walked with his dog friends back into the warehouse.

Small office

21:47 (About 1 minute later)

As they made it into the small, very dark office, the human band was really tired and they just slammed themselves into their sleeping bags.

The dogs slept and curled up into their beds. Kodi, Kirby, and Blueberry—who had no beds—layed down on one of the sleeping humans to sleep on. Kodi layed down beside Craig as Craig turned his head to say something to him.

"Oh Kodi," said Craig, "This was our last day with you, your father, and your friends. We wish to keep you longer, but, at least we've all had a great time." He gave Kodi a hug.

Balto walked over. "I'm going to miss you too, Craig." he said. He mounted a hug on Craig while Craig hugged him back.

Balto then went to his bed. "Goodnight, governors!" said Balto.

"Hey, that's my line!" pointed Paul. They then all slept in the small dark warehouse, ready for the "rapture."

* * *

><p><span>Cabin – In a rented car of the thugs – En route to Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada<span>

02:16; Monday July 28th, 2014 (DAY 26) (The next morning)  
><span>

In the car was the thug gang of five, ready to make their move as they were driving to Balto's warehouse early in the morning.

"Alright sugs, zis is ze moment we've been waiting for!" announced Joshua, facing his other four thugs in the seats to his right and back, "We're undercover again, so we'll be wiss masks and we'll call each ozer by code-names again. I have ze floor plan to Balto's warehouse. We'll equip our night vision goggles, get in srough zis vent, find where Balto's friends are sleeping, inject anaesssezia—" [anaesthesia] "—into zem, find any safe or money container, lock-pick it if needed, grab ze money, zen get out of zere."

Outside behind the building – Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada

02:19 (Less than 3 minutes later)  
><span>

The car was parked behind the warehouse, then the five thugs departed.

"There's the vent!" whispered Gerald, pointing to the vent which was a few metres from the ground.

"Good eyes, Mohawk," whispered Joshua.

The five thugs made it to it. "Somebody remove ze cover," whispered Joshua.

"I've got it!" said Tiger. He took out a screwdriver and unscrewed the vent screws and then they removed the cover.

"Nice job, Tiger," said Joshua. Joshua looked up and found out that the vent was about three metres off from the ground. "Uh, sugs? A little boost?" whispered Joshua, looking to his thugs.

They boosted themselves up and crawled through the vent as quietly as possible to find where the unknown sleeping location is.

In a vent leading to the small office

"Night vision," whispered Joshua, equipping his goggles. All five thugs raised their goggles.

The office was right to their right as they crawled deeper through the vent. It was visible through a few bars opened. "Bullpup! There it is!" whispered Sarah.

"Good eye, Atlanta! Open ze cover," whispered Joshua.

Sarah opened the cover with the help of her screwdriver.

Small office

All five of them took turns to belly flop to the ground from the vent. They wielded their anaesthetic injectors. "Zere's ze sleeping beauties! Inject zem!" whispered Joshua, pointing to the sleeping "wolf-pack."

They injected all of the dogs, and the loudest snoring humans.

Tiger looked around and there was a mildly glowing safe at the desk close to the "wolf-pack's" computer. "Is this the safe?" he whispered.

"Good eyes, Tiger," whispered Joshua. "Planks, lock-pick it."

Pierre picked the lock of the safe. Inside were the one million dollars that Balto needed to get back to Nome with.

"Victory! Thank you Tiger!" snickered Gerald and Sarah.

Joshua took all of the money from the safe and then he ripped small sheet of paper and a pen from Balto's computer desk and wrote, "HASTA LA VISTA, IMBECILES!" on it. He snickered as he wrote it and taped it on the empty safe. "Let's blow zis joint," whispered Joshua.

The thugs have successfully left the building through the vent they're entered through without being seen or noticed. "That was the world's easiest heist!" whispered Gerald, as he was screwing the vent cover back on.

Outside behind the building

02:22 (Less than 1 minute later)

The thugs scrambled back to their car with the money. "I don't think this is a lot of money!" whispered Gerald.

They then all mounted inside. The car drove away through the night morning sky.

Cabin – In the thugs' rented car – Driving south along Rupert Street; En route from Vancouver, BC, Canada to Stanwood, WA, United States  
><span>

02:26 (Less than 4 minutes later)  
><span>

"Alright! Let's count zis dough," commanded Joshua.

Sarah then went onto counting all of the money. She counted that there was only $1,000,000.

"1 MEASLY MILLION?!" ranted Joshua, turning his face to the back seats where the other thugs were. "I LED A BANK ROBBING TEAM TO PAINSTAKINGLY BABYSIT SREE DOGS ALL ZE WAY FROM ZE UNITED STATES TO CANADA FOR JUST _1 MILLION_?!"

Al looked with guilty puppy-dog eyes. _Oh no,_ thought Al, _my life is over and now Joshua is ranting like he's Hitler!_

"Yeah!" supported Gerald, facing Al with a scolding face. "We make more than $20,000,000 every heist!"

"You promised us this would be worth all the time we wasted!" scolded Sarah to Al.

"I'm sorry guys," defended Al. "I—I thought that this would—"

"_'Oh I'm sorry guys!'_" imitated Joshua right in front of Al's face. "You are an absolute traitor to zis squad!" he ranted.

"If it weren't for your stupidity, we would have been in Kansas by now, robbing their banks!" ranted Gerald.

"Pierre, stop ze car here at zis field," quietly commanded Joshua. Pierre obeyed orders and parked the car.

Gravel field – Sir Wilfred Grenfell Elementary School; Vancouver, BC, Canada

02:28 (Less than 1 minute later)

The thugs dismounted from the car and then they dragged Al all the way to the gravel field of the closest elementary school. All of the other thugs then started to brutalize him physically and verbally. They were throwing punches and kicks sprinkled all around with racial slurs that I—as the author—should not even write down. Joshua smashed Al's Nokia phone with his foot.

02:30 (Almost 2 minutes later)

The other 4 thugs were finished brutalizing Al, so they all ran back to their car. Al was in horrible condition. Gravel was all over his body, his clothes were torn, he had so many wounds and scrapes on his face, and he was unable to move from the brutality. He watched as the others then drove away as quickly as possible.

Al then started to weep while ranting furiously. "SCREW YOU ALL!" he screamed. "IF YOU THINK I'M A TRAITOR THEN YOU WILL REALLY GET ONE! I'M CALLING THE COBS! Oh wait, no, if I do and accuse them for robbing all of those banks then they'll arrest me too for helbing them all of those times. I'm going to helb Balto! Him and his friends are who I really care about!" He then cried, all helpless on that gravel field in the dark, starry morning.

**How will Balto make it back to Nome now? Keep reading!**


	13. Bad News

**MOST RECENT CHAPTER EDIT: April 15th, 2016**

_[Balto's dream sequence]_

_In the usual flat ice world shown in Balto 2; _

_05:44; Friday August 1st, 2014 (DAY 30) (4 days later)._

_**Author's notice: This dream takes place BEFORE Balto knew his money was stolen just his instincts are constructing this vision.**_

_Balto was in the usual ice world he dreamed of in Balto 2. This time, he was running with his dog and human friends behind him. _

_Their safe carrying their money was about five kilometres (~3.11 mi.) away from them in front of them, then a huge ice wall comes up and barricades their way to the safe. _

_Balto just notices a silhouette of a man with black skin and a raven leading him him come with a pick-axe and break a piece of the ice to make their way through. _

_They made it through, and then after that, the safe was guarded by a huge pack of wolves. "Oh no. Wolves!" called Craig._

_"Impossibru!" called Andoru._

_"Burn rubber, lads!" commanded Charlotte. The entire team then ran away._

_[/dream sequence]_

Small office – Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada

13:45; Monday July 28th, 2014 (DAY 26) (4 days earlier)

"Whoa!" exclaimed Balto, as he woke up from his dream sequence and erected his head upward.

The "wolf-pack" got extra sleep after they got injected by the anaesthesia dope. The others woke up also at that such late time.

Craig yawned. All of the others yawned and woke up.

"What-is-it', Bar'to?" yawned Andoru.

"I haven't had one of those dreams where there was a raven or wolf pack in a LONG TIME!" said Balto, kind of missing those dreams.

"Balto, that's what you dream about?" asked Kerr.

"Yeah, Kerr," said Balto, turning to Kerr, "Why don't you?"

"Because its weird! I mean, different," replied Kerr.

"Wait a second," asked Balto, making his suspicious face while looking around at the warehouse office he's still in, "Why didn't the aliens pick us up?" just noticing he didn't wake up in the saucer.

"I dunno, m8," said Charlotte, shaking her head.

"Let's just do a regular day," suggested Craig. "Let's go and talk to our fans again!"

"Agreed!" replied the others.

They walked out from the warehouse office. They made no attempt to find out if their money was still in the safe they did not see was open.

"Hangar"

16:28 (More than 2½ hours later)

Balto was just talking to his convention and taking interviews from his fans. Just soon, a mysterious man who looked a lot like some sort of politician came into the building. He is President Frinchfrez, the president of the Russian Federation.

He came with four armed bodyguards who were armoured with black Kevlar suits, and heavily armoured helmets with visors covering their heads. They were lightly armed with 9A-91 carbines.

The president was pushing through Balto's audience, and with his four bodyguards surrounding him as he was moving through. Some people in the crowd and gasped at the sight of the Russian president coming all oohed.

Balto, on stage, got alerted by the president who was walking around with four "black-heavily dressed humans." "Wow. You seem like you stick out," said Balto, on the stage wielding a microphone. "Who are you?" he asked.

The president, who was in the crowd but easily visible at the front near Balto on stage, said, "Vell Mister Balto, I President Frinchfrez, president of Russia. May I come up?"

"Uh, sure," replied Balto.

The president walked around and made it on stage. People oohed and cheered at the sight of Russia's president just coming up on stage, but of course with his bodyguards.

He bent down to Balto, who was less than half of his size. "Nice to meet you, Mister Balto," said the president, shaking Balto's paw.

"Uh, nice to meet you," said Balto. _Gee, this guy really does remind me of Boris,_ he thought.

"I big fan of you," said the president—who was hearable through the microphone, "Too bad I vas busy lately. But I now-n on vacation. Ever since my poor dog, Tank, died mont ago, you automatically my favourite at mawment."

"Wow. Really?" asked Balto, quite confused.

"Ya. I now khere to see you und practice my English—" him and Balto got interrupted and turned their heads towards the sound of loud running footsteps.

Craig came running out from the office with a very stressed look on his face. He slipped over once and face-planted the ground, got up, then he finally made it up the stage and to Balto.

"What is it, Craig?" asked Balto, with a concerned look on his face from seeing Craig's sorrowful face.

Craig whispered into his ear, "Something terrible has happened."

"What?!" asked Balto.

"Follow me..." whispered Craig.

The "wolf-pack" followed Craig into the small office. The president and his bodyguards followed them.

Before Kerr locked the door behind him, the president asked, "May I come in?"

_"By all means," mourned Craig from inside the room._

_"I guess you should keep a few of your guards to entertain the warehouse patrons as we're discussing," said Kerr._

"You got it!" replied the president. The president turned to his bodyguards. He said, in Russian,** "**Guards, I need you to distract the audience. Do your dance!"

"No!" replied the guards in fear.

**"**The first three of you get spare keys to my distillery!" teased the president, wielding one of the keys.

All four guards attempted to rush up to the stage; however the last one was pushed to the ground by the one beside him. The pushed guard hit the ground and had to join the president.

Small office

The president and one extra bodyguard walked into the small crowded warehouse where the rest of the dogs and humans were. They closed the door behind them.

"Khey comrades, I sent dree of my guards up on stage to dance und distract people," said the president, in English.

"Nicery done, President!" said Andoru.

"Oh heck, I fancy to see their dance!" said Charlotte, "I hope someone films it!"

"Kerr, don't play something too happy," said Craig, "This is a sad situation we're in."

"Okay, Craig." said Kerr as he was on his iPhone, "Oh! Found one! Perfect!" He then used AirPlay to wirelessly play the song on the speakers in the "hangar".

The song was "Coldplay – A Sky Full of Stars". The song was heard from inside the small office. It was okay for the dancers and yet it was good for the tragic situation the "wolf-pack" in the small office was in.

In the small office, at the computer desk, Craig picked up the safe and showed it to the "wolf-pack" what's in their unsafe safe. "Its empty..." he whispered, stretching the safe with both of his arms from his body with a very stressed look on his face. He was shivering.

"Our money!" shrieked Ralph with a terrorized face. Tears were imminent to come out from his eyes.

"Niet!" exclaimed the president.

"Wait, didn't..." asked Balto, making his face trying to say, "you.. know..!"—because Balto knew that the president was just behind him and Balto shouldn't tell the president about it.

"There's a note in the safe saying, 'HASTA LA VISTA, IMBECILES!' taped onto it," sobbed Craig, "It was ripped from one of our sheets on the desk." He sat down on the floor and covered his face with his hand. "I'm so sorry, doggies," he whispered with his voice thick with tears. He started to weep.

Balto stood stoic with that same face he made when Steele's sled team took off to get the Antitoxin. He was breathing heavily and he only looked at the inside of the empty unsafe safe in front of him.

The other dogs started to weep.

The band humans gave each of their dogs teary hugs. the president gave a teary hug to Balto. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ralph! I don't know what to say!" sobbed Charlotte, giving him a teary hug.

"I'm über sorry, girl!" comforted Paul, "Stay with us, Dusty."

"Oh, B'ruberry,—oh wait'," said Andoru, with Blueberry on his lap. _Oh right, she's not from Nome, _he thought.

Blueberry wasn't that sad. _I'm kind of glad I can now stay with Balto forever in 2014,_ thought Blueberry, _But I just could tell by looking at his poor face that I should probably help him and comfort him._

"Oy Balto! I so sorry!" said the president, giving a teary hug to Balto,"I promise I do vhatewer I can to khelp you feel good."

"I want to know..." said Paul with a serious face, right about to shout. He released from Dusty and stood up on two legs, "...WHO STOLE THE MONEY!" he yelled.

"Calm down, Paul, please!" said Kerr, turning his head to standing Paul.

"I do not think that people can get away with sin! We shall strike with vengeance!" announced Paul, squishing his hand in the air.

"No Paul! It's too floddy dodgy! You've just gotta let it go!" said Charlotte, turning her head to him while making a "we can't do anything" face.

"I agree with Paul!" announced Balto. He went out from the president's hug and announced with a serious face, "We MUST get _our money_ back!"

"Khmm, Mister Balto," said the president, who held onto Balto's shoulder, "I sink I know khaou I can khlep you."

"What-are you gonna do?" asked Andoru, releasing from Blueberry and then facing the president.

A few knocks went on the office door. _"Hello..." mourned a dreadful Al, who was behind the door._

"Is that Al?" asked Charlotte, turning her head towards the closed door.

"Bring him in, Paul!" called Kerr. _We could interrogate Al,_ thought Kerr.

Paul opened the door and let Al in.

Al looked the exact same as he did when he was brutalized by his ex–thug-mates very early in the morning, except he can now walk.

Balto was all ready to growl and make his attack at him, but he noticed his dark skin colour. The same one shown in his dream. He later got what that dream meant to him. He calmed down and raised his eyebrows.

Al instantly got alerted by the Russian president in the room. "Whoa, is that Bresident French Fries?" asked Al, pointing at the president.

"Ya," said the Russian president, saluting.

"Really odd, but back to what I'm here for," said Al to the "wolf-pack" inside, "I'm sorry if my 'friends' stole all of your money."

Kerr grabbed onto his upper chest with his face in his. "Give it back!" shouted Kerr.

"I can't!" said Al.

Kerr shook him left and right like how Neal from _Planes, Trains, and Automobiles_ did. "Why not?!" he scolded.

"Because!" said Al before Kerr shook him again.

"Because WHY?!" scolded Kerr.

"Kerr, Calm down," said Balto, "I know what he's here for!"

Kerr calmed down and sat down on the tile office floor.

"Everybody, you know me," said Al, looking around at everyone in the room, "I'm Al; one of the bank robbing thugs who saved your son's life and then stole your money. I'm now here for redembtion."

Balto knew he was going to. "Guys, trust him. I can just tell he's here to help us," announced Balto, who was turning his head towards everyone in the room who was listening to him.

Everyone inside were sharing looks at each other in questioning. "Thank you, Balto," said Al.

"So you go khelp get money back?" asked the president, turning his head to Al.

"Yes, Mr. Bresident. Can you help us?" asked Al.

"For plan B, yes." said the president, "But vie stick viths plan A first. Vie call police. In Soviet Russia, police call you!"

"Genius!" said Craig, pointing his index finger in the air. "Kerr!" called Craig, "Dial 9-1-1, tell them we're Balto's crew and we have our money stolen!"

"No!" called Balto. "It's _our_ money. _We_ need to get it back with our own bare paws," he said.

"Trust me Balto, police vill khelp get money," said the president.

"The broblem is that our blace is heavily booby-trabbed against the bolice," said Al, "Only I know another way inside."

"So dat leads me to plan B," replied the president.

"What's plan B?" asked Balto curiously.

"I send Spetsnaz squad in your AO," announced the president.

People gasped. "What?! Would you really call the military for just civilians?!" said a surprised Paul, facing the president.

"You make good point, kiddo," said the president, making a small point to Paul, "In America, you spend money on president. In Soviet Russia, president spend money on YOU! No politician vould spend any money on civilians, but Balto khere, he like my pet." he bent down to a crouch position and ruffled Balto's head.

The president continued, "I vatch khim all der time und I really vanted to visit khim." He then stood back on his two legs and continued announcing while looking around at everyone, "I von't send entire army, I just send squad. Dey come in Mi-17 Transport Khelicopter. Dey come viths supply drop viths guns und everysing. Youse must remember, be nice to squad, und do mission quietly. Youse vill die like dog if youse do loud like cops." He noticed Balto. "No offence," he said, grinning shyly.

"I had the exact thing said to me," said Balto, smirking up at the president.

"Alright comrades!" announced the president, "I send squad to khelp youse und deliwer youse to America. Deir khelicopter vill be sent in boat from Kamchatsky military base. Once dey make it 300 kilometres close to Vancouver, chopper vill take off und den pick youse up. Dey von't be khere until few days. On Friday August 1st, at 2200 hours-"

"What's that?" asked Balto.

"2200 hours is 10:00 PM," clarified Paul, at a crouch position to Balto's left while facing him.

The president continued, "Meet at Deer Lake, Burnaby. Youse should see squad at any angle of lake. Come fast, vie cannot afford to be seen by civilians."

"You got it!" said Balto.

The president bent down on a crouch position to tap on Balto's head and said, "Goodbye, little Balto. God villing, boat make it through."

"Let's start blanning everything now," said Al.

"Why not we see the president's guards' dance?" asked Charlotte.

"We will some oder time. Let's start!" said the president.

The planning has started. "Alright, team," announced Al, "I will blan the mission. The only ones in the mission are the dogs, me, and the Sbetsnaz troops, it'd be too difficult with all of youse beoble in it with us and the chobber would be way too crowded."

The human band groaned.

"One more thing, So here's the blan:" He sketched the floor plan to the basement section of his laundromat. He pointed at the maps—like how Krebs from _Downfall_ did—and announced, "Our laundromat is called 'Cleanubalooza.'" [Cleanupalooza] "The entrance is right here. The only way in is through a cellar door; that's the danger zone. We have to go in through a vent on the roof. The only way ub there is by chobber, or we're going to have to give everybody boosts ub the fire escabe which is right here. It will be a slight fall as we get in. Usually the team meets in a small hiding room. We will use the vent this way to get in there and then we let all of the dogs attack them. After that, I'll get the money, and we get the heck out of there through the usual cellar entrance! But first, now we need to blan getting to the Sbetsnaz team. Me and the dogs will be needing a form of transbort to Deer Lake, where we have to meet the Sbetsnaz troobs. What do we do?"

"I can give you a ride; I have an SUV," said Kerr, sticking his finger up.

"Excellent. That'll be good," replied Al, "So I will come in at 9:30 BM and then we leave from there. Remember to be free. Now we wait for the next few days until we meet at the LZ at Deer Lake on August the 1st."

"What does 'LZ' mean?" asked Balto.

"'LZ' stands for Landing Zone," said Craig.

"Oh. Okay!" replied Balto.

"Bye Mr. President! Bye Al!" called Craig.

Al and the president waved back and they left the room.

**Tune in for next chapter to what happens next!**


	14. Vyertolyet

**MOST RECENT CHAPTER EDIT: April 15th, 2016**

Small office – Balto's Warehouse; Vancouver, BC, Canada

21:49; Friday August 1st, 2014 (DAY 30) (4 days later)  
><span>

Balto and his "wolf-pack" were waiting impatiently in the warehouse office, which was where they spent most of the evening in, desperately waiting for Al. The six dogs were in a circle in the room and were complaining with each other. They were feeling neglected and concerned about Al not coming. The "wolf-pack" humans were busy trying to comfort the dogs by lightly playing their instruments, and for Paul, cooking some more chopped sausage and rice.

"He's late and takes forever!" whimpered Kirby.

"I know! He said he's coming at 9:30 PM! It's already 9:49!" whimpered Dusty, turning her head to Kirby, and then to the clock which showed the time.

"If he doesn't come, we're _never_ getting back to Nome!" whimpered Ralph, "And we have no other day to do this!"

"Why not we just go without him?" asked Kodi.

"We can't, son," said Balto, "We need him! Without him, we'd fail this whole job!"

They got alerted by knocking on the room door. "Al?" yipped Balto in excitement. All the other dogs looked at the door with excited tongued faces.

_"Yes... it's me," said Al (A.K.A. Al), at the other side of the door._

"Al! Come in!" called Kerr, as he hopped to the door and opened it for their squad leader.

Al came in, and then all of the dogs jumped up, and tackled him with licks in the face. "Ah! My ribs!" exclaimed Al as he hit the ground.

"Mm!... Ribs!" said the entire "wolf-pack" looking slightly up with their heads together and eyes closed.

"So it looks like the dogs are all excited to see you, and they're excited to take part in the mission," said Kerr, facing Al with a smirk.

Al then stood up on his two legs. "Alright! Let's get moving," he said.

"Remember, Al," said Craig. He started to look sad. "We're capitulating these dogs to you because it's their best interests. We trust you that you will do what's best for them. First, we've gotta say goodbye to the dogs, just in case they don't return in their treacherous mission."

Each of the humans then gave each of the dogs their hugs and said their goodbyes. Al did not know that those hugs the humans were giving the dogs were because the both parties thought that they would never see each other.

After an entire minute worth of hugging and goodbyes, the six dogs, Kerr, and Al were ready to leave. "So it looks like we're off to our mission," said Balto, as he was at the doorstop with Kerr and Al.

The human band sad no words as they just watched the dogs leave the room.

Al saluted to the humans still in the room. Then him, Kerr, and all six dogs left the room.

Parking lot – Deer Lake Park; Burnaby, BC, Canada

22:12 (About 22 minutes later)  
><span>

Kerr parked his SUV in the parking lot of the lake park in the night sky. "We made it! Is that the chopper?" asked Kerr, pointing at a mysterious helicopter shaped silhouette at the other side of the lake.

"Yes, good eyes, Kerr," said Al, "We have to get there fast, we're twelve minutes late already. Thank you for the ride."

"No problem. Good luck with the mission, Al," replied Kerr, as he was still in the SUV.

He shook Al's hand before Al dismounted from the "shotgun" seat and then opened the back door for all of the six dogs to leave from.

Lake shoreline

Al and the six dogs were running quickly around the sandy beach of the lake to get to the chopper. "Have you ever flew in a helicopter before, Balto?" asked Blueberry, turning her head to Balto.

"No. What's a 'helicopter?'" asked Balto, turning his head to her.

"Oh, its a flying human machine with huge blades on top, allowing the vehicle to hover. They usually call it a 'chopper'. We're going to fly in one on our way to Washington. It looks like that," She pointed with her head at the silhouette.

"Aah," exhaled Balto, slowly nodding, "I can't wait to fly in it. I love flying."

"Well... I don't really," said Kodi with a "I can't do anything anymore" face, facing his father, "Flying human machines have taken away our jobs and nearly made us dogs extinct."

Spetsnaz chopper landing zone

As they slowed down as they finally made it, there they were, looking up at the nice, large Russian Mi-17 chopper in an urban camouflage.

"Wow. Look at the thing! It's beautiful!" said Balto, looking up at the chopper.

"Heh, it looks like Kirby!" panted Ralph, as he was looking up at the thing and compared the chopper's shape and colour to Kirby's body shape and colour. The other dogs pant laughed.

"Very funny, wise guy!" snorted Kirby to Ralph with a "you messing with me?" face. "It may... but at least that rock over there will always look like you!" he said as he pointed at a stone that actually did have a similar shape to Ralph's head.

Al and the six dogs walked closer to the Spetsnaz chopper.

"You boys fourteen minutes late. Get in chopper," said Frikadel'kov, a Spetsnaz soldier who came in the chopper, slightly disappointed at Balto's squad being late.

"So you're the Sbetsnaz squad?" asked Al as he stopped while facing the three Spetsnaz troops.

"Ya," replied the three troops, wielding their badges.

**The Spetsnaz squad members are Cpt. Iokhan "Khörg" Khörgögchjav, Sgt. Maks "Korzi" Korzinut, and Pv2. Denis "Frikad" Frikadel'kov. They were all dressed in their forest camo Spetsnaz uniforms, with sky-blue Spetsnaz berets, black finger-less gloves, and heavy black combat boots.**

"Allright. Looks like we've better get taken off immediately," said Al.

The Spetsnaz trio opened the cargo door of the chopper to help get Al and the dogs inside.

Cargo Hold – The Mi-17 helicopter – Landed at Deer Lake; Burnaby, BC, Canada

**Inside the chopper were seats at the side walls, and circular windows on the side walls too. The cockpit door was dead to the end of the cargo area, and there was a supply crate on the left-hand wall seats.**

"Wow! Look at this thing!" panted Balto, as he was looking around in awe as he finally made it into the cargo area of the chopper.

"Aw no! Not again!" whimpered Kirby.

"Relax, Kirby, it'll be fun!" panted Blueberry, turning her head to him. Most of the dogs have mounted on the chopper.

Kodi was still outside of the chopper on the sandy beach ground and he whimpered as he got on.

Frikad, in the cargo bay of the chopper turned around to Balto. "Khe said vhat?" asked Frikad to Balto while raising an eyebrow while looking down at him.

Balto drew around on the chopper floor with his claw while looking down as he said, "Oh, the shame of the sled dog who fears flying choppers! No wonder we all shun our fellow dog! Woe is us!" He looked up to Frikad. "That's what he said," he said, pointing with his paw to his son as Kodi then boarded the chopper.

Before Korzi, the pilot, entered the cockpit, he told his private, in Russian, _**"**Frikadel'kov, Now would be a good time to demonstrate the safety instructions in the helicopter. Unfortunately, I do not speak in English, so you will need to translate for me."_

_**"**That's affirmative, Korzinut!"_ replied Frikad, saluting to his sarge.

Korzi's demonstrated in Russian, while Frikad translated. "Allright comrades, vhan chopper in sky, be off from cellular devices. Vie vould ask you to keep seat belt on at all times but vie khave insufficient seats und you dogs can just sit on middle floor. Vhan chopper lands, vie as crew vill open chopper doors. In case of emergency, I vill yell 'brace for impact'; vhan I do, keep avay from any valls und bend forward on brace position on ground; do not stand. If you need khelp, come talk to us or Khörgögchjav—who flying our chopper. Khave nice flight."

In the cockpit, Khörg stuck his index finger in the sky and spun it around like it's helicopter blades. That was the take off signal.

"Vie taking off! Get seated please!" called Frikad as he was in the cargo area of the chopper with.

Balto was filled with energy and looked around like a happy dog from hearing the sound of the chopper engine start up and the feeling of being in a different kind of aviation machine. _"Это будет сорок минут полета,"_ announced Korzi with his deep, beautiful Russian voice as he was flying the chopper to takeoff.

"It vill be forty minute flight," translated Frikad, in the cargo area with his team. The chopper then took off from the ground and soared up into the clouds... free.

Cargo Hold – The Spetsnaz helicopter; En route from Burnaby, BC, Canada to Stanwood, WA, United States

22:17 (About 4 minutes later)  
><span>

The chopper was finally soaring into the sky of the Canadian border.

"Tartar sauce, Balto!" panted Ralph, as he was squinting in pain with his hind legs shaking, "I need to pee!" Balto turned to him with the same stink-eye he made at him during the mail race. "Or not!" replied Ralph, seeing his reflection on Balto's eye again.

Frikad, the anglophone of his Spetsnaz trio, decided to introduce to Balto and his crew about themselves. He stood up from his seat beside Al and walked over to Balto.

"I didn't introduce me," said Frikad. He pointed to his chest, saying, "I Pvt. Denis Frikadel'kov. You can just call me Private, or Frikad."

"Frikad..." said Balto, nodding.

"Ya, Frikad. I tventy-two years old. I Siberian. I only one in squad khoo speaks English. Follow me."

Frikad walked Al and the six dogs over to the cockpit which was where Frikad's two other squad-mates are. Frikad pointed to Korzi who was in the cockpit. "Khere Sgt. Maks Korzinut. You can just call khim Korzi or Sarge. Khe Vest-Russian. Khe sirty-two years old. Khe our first officer."

"What's a 'first officer?'" asked Balto.

"First officer guy who sits next to pilot," replied Frikad. Balto nodded. Frikad then pointed to Khörg. "Khere Cpt. Iokhan Khörgögchjav. You can just call him Khörg, or Captain. Khe our pilot. Khe Mongolian, dough khe speak fluent Russian. Neider of dem speak English."

"Nice to meet youse, Korzi and Horg," said Balto, looking around at the Spetsnaz trio.

Korzi and Khörg in the cockpit looking ahead waved back.

Khörg stood up, left the cockpit and entered the cargo area.

"I'd like to introduce my friends to youse," said Balto, looking up at Frikad and Khörg. Balto pointed at everyone. "This here is Dusty, this here is Ralph, this here is my son Kodi, this here is Kirby, and this here is Blueberry."

Khörg and Frikad patted each of their heads. _**"**Nice to meet you, everybody,"_ said Khörg, in Russian.

Al took out his hand to shake Frikad and Khörg's hands. "And my name is Al," he said, "Short for my full Somali name—Alif Galad Wehliye. You can just call me by my code name—Tiger. I'll be the squad leader. I've got the infiltration all blanned out."

"Roger dat, Tiger," replied Frikad.

Frikad then bent down to Balto, patted him on the head and said, "Mister Balto, you vant to learn Russian?"

"Uh, no thanks, uh, _niet, spacibe,_" said Balto, looking up to him while only knowing a few Russian words.

"Come on! It really easy, no?" replied Frikad, "You said, 'No, danke.' I teach more, yeh? You learn Russian, President Frinchfrez will flip, und many Russians love you!" he winked.

"Uh, ok, just a few words then," replied Balto.

"Allright, say, _'__Здравствуйте Россия! '_"

"Uh... _'__Zdravstvuytye Ruscia,'_ Did I do good?" asked Balto.

"Wery goot. Start off speeches viths dat. It means, 'Khallo, Russia!" said Frikad.

"Interesting," replied Balto, raising one of his eyebrows.

Frikad noticed his legs are starting to shake. He stood up on two legs and held his groin with his hands. "Oogh! Balto, I need to pee!" panted Frikad.

Balto looked up at him with the same stink-eye he made at Ralph.

"Or not!" replied Frikad, seeing his reflection on Balto's eye.

Balto just seconds later looked behind him and found out his own legs were shaking. "Uh, guys, I've gotta pee," said Balto, looking around at his side to where the others were. "Females! Look away!" he called.

(30 seconds later)

The crew opened the side chopper door for Ralph, Frikad, and then Balto to be ready to pee through. Everybody else in the chopper were looking away and they had their eyes covered.

_"Oy Balto," asked Frikad who was ___at the other side of the chopper, "_Do vie pee all at same time?"  
><em>

_"Of course we do, Frikad!" replied Balto, "This is why God gave us men ding-dongs, so we can all pee at the same time!"  
><em>

After Balto, Ralph, and Frikad finished up their urination, Balto walked over to Dusty and said, "Hey Dusty, do you need to go?" asked Balto.

"Yeah, but I'm not doing it with—" she replied with a quite frustrated look on her face before she noticed Balto's face. "Oh, right..." she said with a big shy grin at the end.

"No, I mean if you do, hopefully you keep it in," replied Balto, "Your liquid diarrhea will be a great weapon."

"Allright, Balto!" she panted.

Korzi and Khörg—who were in the cockpit—thought it would be funny to do another chopper stunt. They both snickered to each other in Russian, then Korzi yanked the joystick to the left, sending the chopper in a 360 degree spin! The Spetsnaz trio cheered and laughed.

As the chopper stopped its spin, the other passengers weren't amused.

"What the heck was that for?!" asked Balto, with a frustrated face.

"Ekh! Khe pulled your leg..." said Frikad, grinning, "LITERALLY!" he "whiplash laughed" insanely with Korzi and Khörg who were behind the chopper cockpit door.

Khörg then left the cockpit again and spoke to Frikad. Khörg did notice the six dogs were very bored on their flight. He asked, facing his private, _**"**Hey, Frikadel'kov, it seems a bit boring here. How about we get our AK magazines and play fetch with the dogs?"_

Frikad replied,_ "Of course, Khörgögchjav, I do not see why not!"_

Frikad then turned around to who was sitting down also bored in his flight. "Oy Tiger," he asked, "Do you want to play some fetch, like viths AK magazines instead?"

"Uh, okay," replied Al as he stood up from his seat, "I'm getting bored and I need to amuse myself somehow."

22:20 (About 1 minute later)

The cargo area of the chopper now had the six dogs off from their seats and they're in the centre area of the cargo room. They were panting and excited for just retrieving magazines. Khörg, Frikad, and Al got some AK-74M magazines, and threw them across the chopper cargo area, for one of the dogs to jump and to retrieve for it and deliver it back to the thrower. What made it more interesting for the dogs was that there were twice the amount of dogs so it was a matter of which one of the two competitors really can get it and deliver it.

Both the humans and the dogs were having fun from just something so simple to humans. "Woohoo! This is fun!" said Balto as he jumped up to catch a mag in mid-air.

"To humans, dis boring, but to dogs, dis fun!" said Frikad. "If vie all humans, I vould entertain by singing songs!"

"Or you could just give us lessons on how to field strip your AKs," replied Al as he threw his mag out to the other side of the chopper. They all had some more fun with throwing and retrieving magazines.

_**"**Hey Khörgögchjav and Frikadel'kov, come here!"_ called Korzi from the cockpit, in Russian. Khörg and Frikad then obeyed and headed to the cockpit.

(30 seconds later)

After the three Spetsnaz troops snickered in the cockpit, Khörg and Frikad left with pleasing grins and then Frikad said, "Come, Balto; Korzi khas surprise for you in cockpit!"

Balto then panted excitedly. He then followed Frikad into the cockpit. The other dogs felt quite curious and were speculating to each other. "Looks like they're gonna let Balto fly this thing!" panted Dusty.

"Are those soldiers nuts?" asked Blueberry, "Letting a dog fly a helicopter will cause it to crash!"

"Not if he talks!" replied Kirby.

"My Dad will be my Dad," said Kodi, looking at the cockpit door, seeing that Khörg (the first officer) swapped places with Frikad so that Frikad can translate for Korzi.

Cockpit

(10 seconds earlier)

"Come, Balto! Sit down on Sgt. Korzi's lap!" said Frikad.

Balto was quite surprised. "You know, I'm more of a bush-plane dog than a 'chopper' dog," he said.

"Don't be scared at all! Korzi let his 8-year-old son on dis sing!" said Frikad.

"Okay! If I see how this goes." He then obeyed and excitedly sat on Korzi's lap.

"Alright! Turn stick a little bit to left," said Frikad.

Balto placed his front right paw sideways on the joystick. He turned it slightly to the left and the chopper started to yaw slowly to the left. "Wery goot!" said Frikad, "Now try right!"

Balto then used his front left paw to turn the joystick slightly to the right. The chopper started to yaw slowly to the right. "Good dog! You already good at dis!" said Frikad.

_**"**Hey Frikadel'kov, do you want to drink?"_ asked Khörg.

_**"**Certainly, Khörgögchjav!"_ replied Frikad.

Khörg then looked in one of the compartments in the cockpit to get some refreshments.

Khörg then took out a package of cans of Russian "Калашников" carbonated root beer. _"Pутбир?"_ [Root beer?] he asked. Khörg opened a root beer can and fizz and gas came flying out.

Everyone in the cargo hold—including the dogs—nodded.

Cargo Hold

22:37 (More than 10 minutes later)  
><span>

After many minutes worth of drinking, most of the chopper passengers were extremely full from the root beer's "fulling." They were lying down, eyes shut, and root beer stains all over their mouths and snouts. Balto and Frikad were in the cargo area again and no longer in the cockpit.

"Ugh... That was beautiful..." said Ralph before he shut his eyes.

"Russian..soda..brings me to..Minne..sota," said Blueberry before she shut her eyes.

Cockpit

Korzi, the pilot in the cockpit, manages to still fly the plane with almost shut eyes and only half of his brain running. He also had root beer stains all over his mouth as he was flying the chopper.

In the chopper cockpit, Korzi's exotic root beer experience finally went to a halt. He woke up, he was going to wake up Khörg, beside him. _**"**Wake up, Khörgögchjav,"_ said Korzi, in Russian.

_"Ah! Korzinut! We're alive!"_ replied Khörg as he just woke up by his pilot.

Korzi replied, _**"**Of course! We're not far from the city. Let's wake up our passengers. It would be funny to wake everybody up by switching off the helicopter engines, then letting the helicopter **autorotate**, then restart the helicopter before it hits the ground!"_ He did so.

**To autorotate: To have a helicopter's main rotor spin without any engine power, leading the helicopter to the ground lightly; Usually good for emergencies.**

Cargo hold – The Spetsnaz helicopter – Autorotating towards the ground; Stanwood, WA, United States 

The sound of the falling chopper's engines turning off woke up all of the passengers. "Whoa!" yelled Al.

"What's going on!" ranted Balto.

30 seconds later

At just twenty metres from the ground, Korzi restarted the engines, and gave the chopper back its lift. "Ugh!" grunted everyone as they now slammed into the floor of the chopper again.

"Sorry, comrades," said Frikad, "Squad likes doing dat."

"That's the last time _anybody_ is drinking Russian root beer!" scolded Balto to everyone surrounding him, all regretting what they've done, though it wasn't their faults.

The chopper crew found their target location, but they're now looking for a landing zone. Luckily, They've found a moderately large grass field across from the corner of the laundromat. "Vie land, comrades!" announced Frikad.

Cargo hold – The Spetsnaz helicopter – Landed at a grass field across Cleanupalooza laundromat; Stanwood, WA, United States  
><span>

22:42 (1 minute later)

The chopper hit the grass ground smoothly, then Korzi shut off the engines.

"That was a very strange ride!" panted Blueberry.

"You think?" replied Kodi, raising an eyebrow to her.

"Allright everybody, I know my way around here, follow me," said Al, in a crouch position on the grass as the rest of the team stopped where he did and crouched.

_"Khold on!" commanded Frikad; "Open supply crate!" _

He and Al walked to the supply crate which Korzi and Khörg took out from the chopper.

Spetsnaz helicopter landing zone – Grass field across the laundromat; Stanwood, WA, United States

They opened the crate and in the supply crate were two AK-74 rifles, two extra magazines, a Pecheneg general purpose machine gun, a REX revolver, and enough thermal vision goggles for everyone, including the dogs.

"A fantastic day for capitalism!" said Frikad, picking up the guns from the supply crate.

They then got armed up and headed East to where the Laundromat stands. "There it is..." said Al, looking at the building, which was on the other side of the road.

**Tune in for the final chapter!**


	15. Trust

**MOST RECENT CHAPTER EDIT: April 15th,**** 2016  
><strong>

Mi-17 helicopter landing zone – Grass field across the laundromat; Stanwood, WA, United States

22:43; Friday August 1st, 2014 (DAY 30) (Immediate time from previous chapter)

Balto and his team of dogs and humans were all suited up and armed. Four humans and six dogs were prepared for the challenge.

All ten of them were equipped with their thermal vision goggles; Al and Khörg were armed with AK-74M assault rifles each with GP-25 under-barrel grenade launchers; Frikad was armed with a SAIGA-12 shotgun, and Korzi was armed with a Pecheneg general-purpose machine gun.

"Alright everybody, the laundromat is not far from here," whispered Al to his allies behind him.

"Vie cannot afford to be seen by no-one," whispered Frikad.

"Car!" whispered Al.

All of the team members proned to the ground, not moving a muscle as the car passes by. "Did it see us?" asked Balto, whispering.

"Doesn't look like it," whispered Al, "Let's cross now!"

They crossed over the road, then they made it to the parking lot of the laundromat.

Outside at the side of the building – Cleanupalooza Laundromat; Stanwood, WA, United States

(30 seconds later)

The team of ten went to the right side of the entrance where they had to make it to the roof to infiltrate through the vent.

"Alright team, we can climb up the fire escabe," whispered Al, pointing to the fire escape up the building side wall.

"Got it," replied Balto.

Fire escape at the side of the building

The ten clumb up the fire escape which led them to the second floor of the fire escape. To get to the roof, they had to climb on the fire escape railing. Al went first. "Bush me ub," he whispered to Khörg, under him pushing him up while next to the very narrow railing.

"Good," said Al as he finally made it to the building's flat roof.

Roof

Korzi and Frikad have been boosted up by Khörg, and Al hoisted them up at the top of the roof. "Now we need to get the dogs ub here," said Al, looking down from the flat roof, noticing the six dogs were still at the fire escape balcony with Khörg.

_"Мы должны довести собак здесь,"_ translated Frikad, beside Al, at the roof looking down to his beefy captain.

_"Roger that!"_ replied Khörg, in Russian, saluting with his beefy hand from the fire escape, to them above.

Khörg lifted each of the six dogs up to the roof like they were cats, and Al caught them and placed them up onto the roof.

After Khörg lifted Kodi up, Khörg lifted up Korzi's Pecheneg machine gun. Al hoisted it up, and then he lended his hand to hoist Khörg up. "Khörgögchjav, grab my hand," said Al.

Khörg understood what he meant without translation. "Ya," he replied, who speaks really little English.

Al attempted lifting Khörg up with his arms, but Khörg was too heavy for him. "You're too heavy! I can't carry you!" grunted Al as he was struggling.

"Ralph, now's your time to shine," said Dusty, smirking her head at her friend. Ralph then walked over to the edge of the roof where Al was.

Ralph then mounted himself behind Al's back, and then lifted up Al's back to lift Khörg up.

After the struggle, Khörg was finally up. "Finally! You're ub!" whispered Al.

Khörg walked over to Ralph. _"Many thanks, doggy!"_ said Khörg, in Russian, ruffling Ralph's head.

"Looks like we've got everyone," whispered Balto.

"Follow me, I know where to go next," said Al, looking ahead to a vent on the other side of the roof.

_"Следуйте за ним, он знает, куда идти дальше,"_ translated Frikad to his **Russiophone** (Russian-speaking) squad.

The four humans went in prone and then crawled, following Al to the other side of the roof. The six dogs followed.

"There's the vent," whispered Al, pointing to a vent on the roof. They crawled to it, then Korzi squinted at the vent for a closer look.

Korzi then whispered to his team, _"Как мы можем получить внутри? Мы не можем стрелять вентиляционное отверстие открытым, поскольку это сделает слишком много шума; мы не имеем каких-либо подавлены оружием." _

"How vie get in?" translated Frikad, "Vie can't shoot vent open; it vill make too much noise, und vie don't khave no suppressed weapons."

"That's _any_ suppressed weapons," said Kodi who none of the humans were able to understand.

Balto was already at the front of the vent. "I have the keys to the city," he said, looking around at the humans with a smirk.

_"Он имеет ключи от города,"_ translated Frikad to the Russiophone troops.

Balto tried to use his claw to open the Phillips-head screw. He was failing as his curved cone-ish claw was unable to open the cross-shaped drive. "Darn-it," he said.

_"Не волнуйтесь! Я получил это!"_ said Khörg, rising his finger.

"Don't vorry; khe got dis," translated Frikad.

Khörg attempted driving the screw with his fingernail. It really hurt as his nail was minorly bending. Khörg exclaimed as he then stopped attempting and then squished his finger and sucked it.

"Ralph, it's your time to shine again!" said Dusty, turning her head to Ralph.

Immediately Ralph remembered that he broke his claw again earlier in the trip. Then Ralph walked over to the vent and used his claw to try to remove the four screws that's holding the vent cover.

_"Heh, you again!" _said Korzi, in Russian, seeing Ralph walking over to the vent.

Ralph then successfully removed the screws and the vent cover came off and hit him on the head.

**BOOM! HEADSHOT!**  
><strong>FAIL!<strong>

Korzi removed the cover from Ralph, put it aside, and then he ruffled Ralph on the head and said, in Russian, _**"**Excellent job, doggy!"_

"Guys," whispered Al to his team behind him, "I hobe you like falling while not making a comblete sound."

Balto and his team groaned.

"Everybody, thermal vision on!" whispered Al.

Each of the six dogs and four humans turned on their thermal vision goggles.

"Okay, remember, we are not to make any sounds in there until we get sbotted," whispered Al, "The vent is a good noise conductor. So let's get in; furriest and lightest go first. When we get in, DO NOT make a sound. I will use my hand signals to tell whether to go and stob. When I scream 'engage!', then you are free to make noise and attack the thugs."

Frikad translated it to his trio-mates.

"This is for you, Jenna," inhaled Balto, in dog, before he jumps into the vent.

"This is for you, Dominic," inhaled Blueberry, before she jumps into the vent.

Balto and his other five dog friends went first with their nine lives advantage.

"Get in," whispered Frikad, making a hand signal with his hand trying to get Al inside the vent.

Vent which leads from the roof to the thugs' basement

All the four humans and the six dogs finally made it inside the vent. Al signalled with his arms to go. They crawled in the vent as slowly and quietly as possible. They fell down a few vent "floors" and then they finally were only one vent turn from the room in the basement where Al's old thug gang was.

Thugs' small room

The four thugs were playing cards in the small room. Joshua sniffed the air suspiciously with his very big nose. "I smell somesing," he said, "and it smells like zose sree dogs we delivered!"

Vent which leads from the roof to the thugs' basement

Everyone in the vent—except for Al—was shocked that they heard Joshua notice them! Al looked back at his team and made his finger at his mouth in a "SH!" position. He then signalled to keep going.

Thugs' small room

"Joshua, are you nuts?" nagged Sarah, "How could the dogs we delivered infiltrate this place?"

"Yeah dude!" supported Gerald, "We have successfully prevented 12 police squads and counting from getting in!"

"I know I smell zem!" replied Joshua, "Zis big nose I have is a blessing from God to Jews like me! It gives us a dog's sense of smell!" He then sniffed in the vent cover. "Yup! It's them! Pierre! srow a flashbang in ze vent!" he commanded.

Pierre then grabbed a **flashbang** (also known as a stun grenade; a non-lethal grenade which causes temporary white blindness and a very loud ringing sound) from his desk, pulled the pin, and then threw it in the vent so it goes where they assumed their adversaries are.

Vent which leads from the roof to the thugs' basement

The flashbang came straight for them! _**"**Grenade! Take cover!"_ shouted Korzi, in Russian. All the humans knew what he meant and they covered their eyes quickly.

The flashbang exploded and caused stinging in everyone's ears and completely made all of the six dogs to see complete white. The dogs were whimpering from the sounds and sight.

After about five seconds, the effects finished. The vent opening was in Al's sight and then he blasted it open with the grenade launcher mounted under his AK. "Now! Engage! Go! Go! Go!" commanded Al, making signals to get the dogs out from the vent.

The six dogs ran over Al, then the dogs sprung out from the vent and tackled their criminals.

Frikad threw a smoke grenade into the area the dogs were fighting in. **"**I srowing smoke grenade!" he called. Al then shot the lights with his AK.

Thugs' small room

The four thugs are now blind. With the thermal vision on the dogs, they only see heat—which meant they could see the thugs' bodies and without the need of the lights. They also were able to see through the smoke.

"HELL-P!" shouted Gerald, getting ripped apart by Blueberry.

The dogs were tearing up and ripping the thugs. As Balto was chewing on Joshua, a white liquid (because under thermal vision, that's heat) flew into the air from where Balto's mouth was chewing on Joshua's chest. "Oh, that's not blood, that's drool," said Balto, grinning to his teammates who were quite concerned.

"Where is the money?!" scolded Balto with his face growling at Joshua's nose.

"Balto! I'm innocent!" cried Joshua, making his best Hindi accent impersonation, "I'm ze owner of zis business! I do not know what you're talking about!"

_"I hear you, _Bull-bub!_" taunted Al, from the vent, "And I know that you imbersonate _that accent_ when you need to!"_

"Tiger! You traitor!" shouted Sarah as she was getting ripped apart by Kirby.

The four thugs were now weakened from being bit and scratched by their theft victims.

"Doggies, the money should be in the other big room out the door!" called Al, "We're coming down to helb youse!"

"Alright, Dusty! Now's your time to shine!" called Balto as he had Joshua pinned down with his paws. "Al! Which one of them is the leader?" asked Balto to Al.

"The one you currently are mounted on!" replied Al.

"Got it!" replied Balto. "Dusty, take a poop on this guy's face! He deserves it!" he commanded—in human for Joshua to hear.

"NO! PLEASE!" called Joshua.

"You've got it!" panted Dusty as she walked over and then turned her rear end toward Joshua's face.

"Bombs away!" she howled.

"MOMMY! HELP ME!" cried Joshua before the turds splattered all over his face and fell into his mouth.

**BOOM, HEADSHOT!**

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWW! Delicious!" called the dogs and the humans around. Joshua was choking from the diarrhea. After a few seconds worth of the Type 7 liquid turds clogging his respiratory system and tasting so bad to spit out, Joshua... has died.

**FATALITY!**

Vent

Korzi brought out his hand-held transceiver and reported, in Russian, _**"**Kill confirmed!"_

Small room  
><span>

Dusty and Blueberry both screamed in absolute terror that they found out that Dusty has just man-slaughtered Joshua. All that all the dogs did was look at Joshua's dead corpse's heat slowly fade away from their thermal vision.

"Alright, doggies, that's _WAY_ enough!" called Al making light stop signals with his hands. "You've neutralized them! We better evacuate this room before the smell gets worse!"

After Al, and then Frikad, Khörg, and Korzi fit through the vent opening, they belly-flopped at the ground. They then stood up and then made it to the door to that other room with the rest of the dogs. Al shot the lock of the door with his AK, and then the team entered.

"Oh gosh, Joshua! The crud smells diabolical! I'll wretch!" complained Gerald as he covered his and Sarah's nose from the smell of the liquid diarrhea all over the deceased Joshua's face.

Storage room

In the storage room, the team now was looking through every nook and cranny in that spacey, dusty, storage room with its wooden walls and smooth concrete floor for the money.

Dusty was walking while whining in absolute guilt. She was not at all facing her head peripherally and her tongue was out panting and drooling.

"Cheer up, Dusty!" panted Kirby. "You did the right thing!"

"But I never killed a human ever in my entire life!" she whimpered. "I never was intending to!"

"Don't worry Dusty," comforted Balto, placing his forepaw on her shoulder. "It's not your fault; it's mine. It was my idea and you were simply just obeying your temporary guardian. And besides! You, Ralph, Kirby, and Kodi used to intend to kill Duke!"

"Okay! Do not mention about that EVER AGAIN!" retorted Kodi.

"Over here, team!" called Al, pointing the direction the safe the thugs kept the money in, ready to ship it to their offshore account. "Is it still in here?! I hope they didn't deposit it to the offshore account!" shrieked Al, panting and sweating to open the safe.

Thugs' small room

Gerald—who was still in the small room he was assaulted in—was barely able to walk after so much biting. Now that light was coming out from the storage room's door opening, he crawled and reached for one of Joshua's Jericho 941 9mm pistols, and then he aimed through the door opening where Al was opening the safe. Gerald then shot Al twice in the upper arm!

[slow motion]

Storage room

Al Wilhelm Screamed. "Al!" shrieked Balto.

"Hey Tiger, how is it to betray your own people?" taunted Sarah from the small room she was injured in, making an evil grin to Al.

Al was badly injured from just those two 9mm pistol shots. "Al!" shrieked Balto. He jumped to him, with his paws on his chest as though as he's ready to perform CPR. "Y'right?!" panted Balto—in human.

[/slow motion]

_**"**What's the combination?!"_ asked Khörg, in Russian, with his hand on the lock.

Frikad would've translated for Al, but instead he suggested, _**"**Khörgögchjav, just shoot the stupid thing open!"_

Frikad then turned to Korzi, who was armed with his 7.62mm Pecheneg machine gun. _**"**Korzinut, Fire!"_ commanded Frikad.

Korzi fired his Pecheneg and was able to shoot the two hinges of the safe off.

Gerald, still in the other room, shot his pistol at Korzi through the open door.

Korzi got hit in his right rib. "Korzi!" called Balto and Frikad.

Khörg knew to act fast. He shot his AK at Gerald in the groin five times.

**BOOM, PENTA NUT-SHOT!**

Gerald has been murdered from those shots.

**FATALITY!**

Khörg has frowned after he just murdered one of the thugs. _**"**Kill confirmed,"_ he reported on his transceiver, in Russian.

The safe now had its door removed from it. "There it is! Our money!" said Balto, in relief. Khörg ran to the safe and started to stuff his camouflage uniform with the dollar bills.

"Just take the safe with us!" commanded Al. _"Только возьмите безопасности вместе с нами!"_ translated Frikad.

_**"**Roger that!"_ replied Khörg, in Russian. He put the bills from his camo shirt back into the safe, got the safe door and placed it to cover the safe.

"Burn rubber!" commanded Balto.

"Vat about Al und Korzi?!" exclaimed Frikad.

"Khörg, carry Korzi! Ralph, Kirby, carry Al!" commanded Balto. Ralph and Kirby made it to Al's injured body to carry him up on their backs. Khörg then pulled Korzi with one of Khörg's arms and Korzi's Pecheneg with the other.

"Burn rubber!" commanded Frikad, "Let's khurry back to chopper!"

Frikad saying, "chopper," echoed in Sarah's ears.

Secret cellars disguising the laundromat basement

They ran their butts off from the basement, and all the secret cellars disguising the basement. _**"**Come on, come on, come on!"_ commanded Khörg, in Russian.

Outside entrance

The team of ten made it to the laundromat's main floor and smashed through the glass to leave the building to the grass field their chopper was parked in.

* * *

><p><span>Thugs' small room<span>

In the small room in their "cellar" basement, Atlanta crawled to the transceiver on the table of the small smelly room they're in and then transmitted, "Sarah to Eagle, Sarah to Eagle! Do you copy?"

* * *

><p><span>Eagle's truck – Parked in his garage; Stanwood, WA, United States<span>

Eagle and his partner, Joe, were sleeping in Eagle's white Ford F-150 pickup truck in a garage a few blocks away from laundromat.

Eagle, in the cabin, just woke up when he heard the message. "Eagle to Sarah, I hear you loud and clear," said Eagle, through the transceiver headset he's wearing.

_Sarah said, "We've been invaded by Balto—"_ Eagle gasped. _Sarah continued, "and him and his friends and Al murdered Joshua and Gerald and then stole our money!"_

"Joshua and Gerald dead?! Al is on their side?!" asked Eagle anxiously.

_"They came in a helicopter, so bring a few __**Stingers**__ with you!" commanded Sarah._

**A Stinger: Model code FIM-92, is a shoulder-fired anti-aircraft missile launcher.**

"What the heck are you talking about?!" ranted Eagle.

_"Drive there first, question second!" commanded Sarah to Eagle through the other line._

"Roger!" reported Eagle. "Joe! We've gotta go! Get some Stingers!" he commanded to Joe. Eagle then started up his truck. In a few seconds, Joe came back carrying three Stingers in his arms and then he jumped into the trunk of the pickup truck before Eagle drove the truck out from the garage into the night street.

* * *

><p><span>Spetsnaz helicopter landing zone – Grass field near the laundromat; Stanwood, WA, United States<span>

"Get in chopper, vie going back to Vancouver!" commanded Frikad. All of the dogs and humans piled up in the helicopter.

Cargo hold – Spetsnaz helicopter – Landed at the grass field near the laundromat; Stanwood, WA, United States

Ralph laid Al into the empty supply crate they left in the chopper.

Khörg laid Korzi leaning beside the supply crate, and Blueberry layed down and acted as a pillow for Korzi's neck.

_**"**Many thanks,"_ said Korzi, in Russian.

"Don't worry, Al and Korzi, we'll make it out safely," said Balto.

"Thank you, Balto," muttered the injured Al, smiling.

Khörg came in and opened up a first aid kit from the corner of the chopper. "Khörg here doctor," said Frikad to Al and Korzi, "Don't worry; you all under control."

Khörg commanded, in Russian, _**"**Frikad, treat Korzi and Al! Balto, come with me to the cockpit!"_

"Balto! Follow Khörg!" commanded Frikad.

"Yes sir!" replied Balto. He ran to the cockpit with Khörg.

The dogs still in the cargo hold were quite amused by seeing Balto have cockpit duty.

Cockpit

Khörg ran to the pilot cockpit seat._ "Балто, садись!"_ commanded Khörg, tapping the first officer's seat.

"Okay," replied Balto. He then sat down on the seat. Khörg then fastened Balto's seat-belts. _**"**It's a good thing, we will allow you to fly a little. You will not fly, but you just help me out here,"_ said Khörg, in Russian.

"I don't understand a thing you just said," replied Balto, "But I guess this means you want me to fly this thing again."

_**"**I don't understand what you said,"_ replied Khörg.

Khörg then fastened his own as he went back to his pilot seat. _**"**We're taking off!"_ called Khörg. The chopper's rotor screamed to maximum and then it took off into the night sky.

The helicopter then started its takeoff ascension.

* * *

><p><span>Eagle's truck – Driving along the streets to find the Spetsnaz helicopter; Stanwood, WA, United States<span>

Joe in his truck were busy surveying the skies while Eagle was driving around the suburban streets. Immediately, Joe noticed in one of his directions was the Spetsnaz chopper Balto, his other dogs, and the four humans were in. "I see a Russian Mi-17 transport helicopter in the sky!" he reported on his headset.

_"It's them!" replied Atlanta through the transceiver, "They came in a helicopter and are being aided by Russian soldiers!"_

"Should I shoot it?"

_"In that chopper is the money we need back and a great opportunity for hostage taking! Down the helicopter; do not destroy. After the chopper has autorotated to ground level, get down there, neutralize the soldiers, and then take all the dogs as hostage! If possible, I recommend taking everyone hostage! Bring them back to our base when completed!" commanded Sarah._

"Roger that!" reported Joe.

Joe equipped one of his Stingers and then aimed at the chopper. The launcher locked on successfully, beeping quickly. He then fired the missile.

* * *

><p><span>Cargo area – Spetsnaz helicopter; En route from Stanwood, WA, United States to Vancouver, BC, Canada<span>

(10 seconds earlier)

Frikad, in the cargo area with the other dogs and his patients, is having trouble taking care of Korzi's and Al's gunshot wounds. "It okay," comforted Frikad. "It only flesh wound. I applying pressure."

"I'm scared..." whimpered Dusty as she nuzzled against Frikad's arm.

"You have to help them!" whimpered Ralph as he nuzzled Frikad's other side arm.

**KABOOM!** The missile hit the chopper right at the corner of the tail boom and the top of the cargo door in the back side of the chopper. There was a big gaping hole in the back of the chopper and the cargo door's hinge just flew off, leaving the cargo door swinging wide open!

A huge wind current and fiery smoke flew straight into the chopper cabin and so did the roaring sound of the chopper rotor and alarms from the cockpit! The tail boom was incinerating with flames burning it to slag. The helicopter then started to spin!

The dogs and everyone else yipped. "GET DOWN!" screamed Frikad. They immediately held on tight to the floor and the closest entity to them. The dogs were sweating enormously from their paws. It was making the floor really wet, causing them to slip over the spinning chopper floor.

Cockpit

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" ranted Balto to Khörg, beside him.

_**"**We have lost control over our tail rotor!"_ called Khörg, in Russian, to his allies in the cargo hold.

"WHAT?!" ranted Balto.

Cargo area

The spinning chopper was now at an angle and the sweating dogs were slipping all over! Al in his supply crate was slipping straight out of the cargo door hole!

"Al is slipping out!" barked Ralph.

"I got it!" barked Kirby.

Kirby scrambled to prevent it; after he ran over to Al's supply crate, Kirby grabbed on to the supply crate's walls and used his hind paws to stop. He failed to stop the slip, and then both Al and Kirby fell out from the back of the chopper!

"KIRBY! AL!" whined the other dogs as they both fell out from the hole and never entered their view again.

_**"**WE'RE HELPLESS! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"_ ranted Korzi from the cargo area. Tears filled up in all of their eyes.

_"НАШ ВЕРТОЛЕТ ИДЕТ ВНИЗ! РАСПОРКА ДЛЯ ВОЗДЕЙСТВИЯ!"_ called Khörg from the cockpit.

"OUR CHOPPER GOING DOWN!" translated Frikad. "PREPARE FOR CRASH! BRACE FOR IMPACT! I REPEAT! BRACE FOR IMPACT!" His voice was thick with tears and his mouth was the shape of a crescent moon.

Immediately, he took up a brace position in the cargo area of the chopper, and the five dogs took brace position, held onto each others paws, and had tears fill up in their eyes.

"This is the end!" whined Blueberry, with her voice thick with tears. Everybody was breathing heavily with wet mouths as they held paws with each other knowing it's the last time they're ever seeing each other.

"JENNA! I LOVE YOU!" howled Balto from the cockpit, with his voice and nose thick with tears. After he said that he shut his eyes extra tight.

Blocks away—right before the chopper smashed into the ground—just in time, a flying saucer came in. A large green beam came from the centre of the saucer, and was aimed for the Spetsnaz chopper. The chopper disappeared.

Teleporter room – The UFO; Stanwood, WA, United States 

The same saucer which abducted Balto and his friends came to rescue them from their doom. Everyone and the damaged chopper was now in the circular UFO room. The chopper and everyone inside has been shrunk to a size where they'd be able to fit in the saucer. All the flames from the top of the chopper have been extinguished.

The same three Black Zhulp aliens from the beginning walked over to the chopper remains.

All of the chopper passengers were cheering in celebration that they are alive. "I know we could've survived it!" said Balto. "Boris and Duke both survived their bush-plane crash!"

"But what about Kirby!" whimpered Dusty.

"That's the last time I'm EVER flying in a human machine EVER AGAIN!" ranted Kodi. All of the six dogs left the chopper, raising their bedroom faces at the aliens.

Frikad helped carry the injured Korzi out from the chopper. All three Spetsnaz troops gasped in terror and shock as this was the only time they've ever seen extraterrestrial beings in their lives, and they had no idea that they were affiliated with Balto.

An emergency Black Zhulp first aid team rushed into the room. "Go! go! go!" called one of them, "We have to bring one of them to sickbay!" Then, after that, two of them carried Korzi out from the room.

"You've saved our lives," said Balto, looking up raising a bedroom face.

_**"**Who are these guys?!"_ asked Khörg to Frikad.

"Balto, dey Aliens?" asked Frikad to Balto.

"Indeed," replied the Zhulp general (abbreviated Z.G.), looking down at the dogs and the Spetsnaz trio. "We are extraterrestrial beings called the Black Zhulp."

_"Мы инопланетные существа называется Черный Жулп,"_ translated one of his flanking guards, facing Khörg.

_**"**Wow! You can speak Russian?"_ replied Khörg, looking up at the alien with a shocked face.

_**"**Yes,"_ replied the Russiophone guard.

The Z.G. then continued—having the Russiophone soldier translating for the human Spetsnaz soldiers—"We can speak in all languages of the earth. We can even talk to animals. So what happened was Balto and his friends—with the exception of her—" (he was pointing to Blueberry) "were from Nome, Alaska, year 1928. We gave Balto an oral capsule which allowed him to talk to humans. We needed it for him to make us one million dollars for our planet. He has successfully done it, and now the money will be used to rebuild our war-torn Black Zhulp community."

All the earthlings oohed.

Balto looked up and finally could say, "Wow, you guys are huge!" said Balto, noticing him and his team was smaller than their last encounter with the aliens.

"Oh yes," said the Z.G., "We've scaled you by 1 : 0.5 so we can fit the chopper inside. May youse hand us the money?"

Balto got the safe out from the chopper and then handed it to the A.G who was twice the size of him—because the entire chopper and crew inside was shrunk to fit inside. The Z.G. then got the safe and put it under a machine which restores it to original size.

After the safe was in regular size, the Z.G. put the safe down on the metal floor and then counted the dollar bills in his hands. The dollar bills were really colourful and shiny and they made a nice smooth paper sound as he was counting the bills.

"Wow. This is great!" he said as he was counting. "Alright! One million! I'd like to thank you, Mr. Balto, For your courage and hard work. We honour with the highest we can. You will now get your reward."

"But hold on a second..." said Balto, slowly raising a moderately frustrated face at the aliens. "How come youse didn't come and pick up the money when youse were supposed to?!"

"Oogh, forgive us for this," said the Zhulp operator (Z.O.), at his computer, "We were under an EMP attack by the White Zhulp. They've temporarily destroyed our electronics at just the right moment. It wasn't fixed until right the time we were to pick youse up in your falling chopper."

"But youse could wait until the maintenance is done and then time travelled to when we DID have the money!" complained Blueberry.

"Good point, my sister," said the Z.G., nodding. "We could've just done that, but our system would require ANOTHER 30-day calibration period. We already wasted so much money on paying the workers on this one."

"How it works is this:" explained the Z.O., "We almost never use this time travelling system because of how unreliable the system works. That's how Kodi and Kirby have been travelled into the wrong co-ordinates. To precisely take a good amount of entities, we need about 30 earth days of precise entity calibration."

"I do not get a thing youse just said," said Blueberry, raising an eyebrow and looking to her side.

Korzi has been teleported back into the saucer. He is in great condition again and all of his injuries were gone. _**"**Awesome!"_ said Korzi. _**"**I feel perfectly fine now!"_

"We have picked up the remains of Kirby and this other black human," said another Black Zhulp entering the room with Korzi, carrying Al and Kirby's dead bodies. "We tried to revive them but their consciousnesses have been blown out from their bodies and their bodies are too heavily damaged from the fall." "They... are dead," backed the Z.G.

The dogs and the humans began to weep.

"These two have died with honour and well sacrifice," announced the Z.G. "We will bury them in our planet; they will be remembered forever by our people. We have predicted the dates of birth based on their structural information. What is the human's name?"

"Alif Galad, I sink," said Frikad.

"Very well," said the Z.G. "May we all have a moment for Kirby and Al."

Everyone in the room closed their eyes and then the Z.O. gave Ralph a keyboard and with the notes to _Amazing Grace_ on a tablet screen. Ralph started to play the notes with tears as the keyboard was set to sound like a pipe organ. The big TV screen in the room showed Al and Kirby getting buried as well as their tombstones being carved. Everyone was sniffing in sorrow from the music and the burial. All the dogs remembered their memories with Kirby.

"R.I.P.

KIRBY

9th May 1922 – 2nd July 1928, 3rd July 2014 – 1st August 2014"

and

"R.I.P.

AL GALAD

3rd October 1978 – 1st August 2014"

The memorial was over and Ralph finished playing the keyboard.

"Goodbye Kirby..." said Kodi as he watched the TV screen. "I never would've made it to Vancouver without you." Everybody else then half-smiled.

"Uh, Kodi?" asked Blueberry. "I'm pregnant and my pups will need a father. Will you be him?"

Kodi looked to his side. After a few seconds, he made his decision. "Yes. I will," he said.

"Thank you," replied Blueberry. She then nuzzled him and he nuzzled her back.

"Will I get to go back to Nome?" panted Ralph excitedly to the Z.G..

"Yes," he replied. "We have a few volunteers from our planet who would like to live with youse humans as the dogs. In fact, we can travel youse dogs into Nome 1928 and youse humans back to Vancouver 2014," said the Z.G., "We've just finished maintenance as we've said."

"But what about the humans?" asked Kodi. "Will we ever see them again?"

"After we've gave Dusty, and Ralph, and your father a few scans, we were able to register their DNA into our computer systems," said the Z.O. as he spun around in his spinning chair, with a wire-frame 3D model of Balto, Dusty, and Ralph on his big computer screen. "We can use this information to be able to transport external consciousnesses into them."

"Whoa," said Blueberry, nodding with a mildly shocked face.

Inanimate clones of Balto, Dusty, and Ralph have then been created with a Zhulp 3D printer.

"Wow! That's us!" panted Dusty. The three walked around the fake thems.

Three Zhulp aliens teleported with the space travelling technology into the saucer. "Yo general, we're totally ready for this, dude!" said one of them in Zhulp language.

"This is gonna be groovy!" another one said.

"Alright. We're transporting your consciousnesses right now," replied the Z.O., at his computer.

In just thirty seconds the three Zhulps' bodies fell down and then the Balto, Dusty, and Ralph clones started to move.

"Whoa!" said the fake Balto, in the dog language the dogs understood. "I'm Balto! Wow!" he was speaking in dog because he didn't have the human-speaking pill.

"Wow! You look and sound just like me!" said the real Balto.

"I know! I love this already!" said the fake him.

"I know! I can't wait to go to earth!" cheered the fake Ralph.

"These alien thems have replicas of your DNAs and they have all your past memories, as well as your mental characteristics." said the A.G, "However, we've modified their brains so that even though they still love Nome, they prefer Vancouver. These alien thems are going to live with youse humans in Vancouver 2014 for the length of each of your predicted lifespans."

"What about me and Blueberry?" asked Kodi, with a questioning face looking up at the aliens.

"We were unable to extract your DNA because you weren't in the saucer for the first time with your father," said the Z.O, "We will give youse scans now."

Two of the same three alien nurses came in and gave Kodi and Blueberry the same scans Balto, Dusty, and Ralph had.

"Whew! That was an awesome rectal scan!" panted Blueberry as she was finished up.

"We also have given scans to Kirby's body too," said the Z.O.. "Once we finish the three days of the DNA processing," said the Z.G., "Two more of our volunteers will time travel into Vancouver 2014 as you and Blueberry."

"Uh, guys?" said Blueberry to the aliens, raising an eyebrow and looking up, "I feel like I'd rather stay in Vancouver 2014. Can you get the fake me to go with the real Balto while I stay?"

"Because you are pregnant, we recommend you stay at Nome so you can get your help and once the pups are born," said the A.G., "then we can swap the fake you in Vancouver with the real you."

"Got it," said Blueberry.

"Yeah! You should really come with us to Nome! It's awesome!" panted Kodi.

"I'm also going to ask you three, Balto, Dusty, and Ralph if I can give each of youse an extraction capsule which will let the chemicals out from your body and use this tube to deliver it to the fake youse," said the Z.O., holding the pill in one hand, and the tube in the other.

The dogs whimpered in disappointment.

Now the three alien nurses assisted Balto, Dusty, and Ralph deliver their superpowers to their alien thems via a mouthpiece tube and the releasing pill they're given beforehand.

Their process was now complete. "Aw man, I'm going to miss talking like a human," whimpered Balto, bummed that he's lost his 30-day superpower.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss my superpowers too," whimpered Dusty, facing her bummed face at him.

"Oh well, old's well, it ends well," said the Z.G..

The Z.G. then continued, "We'll space travel the fake Kodi and her," (He was pointing to Blueberry), "to the time we'll bring youse back. We'll teleport you humans back to Vancouver 2014, and we'll time-transport you dogs—with the exception of you—" (He was pointing to Blueberry) "to Nome 1928."

"Yeah!" barked the real Balto and his dog friends.

The real Balto and his friends walked over to their short-known human squad whom they'll never see again. Their eyes teared a bit. _This is saying goodbye to Aleu all over again,_ thought Balto.

The Spetsnaz trio also faced Balto and his dog friends with teary eyes. The dogs ran up to them and started giving the humans loving nuzzles, replied by loving hugs. "I go miss you forewer, Balto," sobbed Frikad.

Balto whimpered in joy.

"He says, 'Thank you guys for helping us get our money!'" said the fake Balto—who was now able to talk. "He also forgives you for your flying and says you did well!"

"You're much welcome, Balto," replied Frikad.

Then Balto and his dog friends walked over to the aliens and then nuzzled them, and they hugged the dogs back. "Thank youse for letting us go back to Nome!" said Kodi as he was nuzzling the Z.G..

"Thank youse for that amazing adventure you brought us to!" said Ralph as he was nuzzling the Z.O..

"You're all welcome," replied the Z.O..

"Goodbye everyone... forever!" said the dogs and the humans back at each other.

Each of the humans saluted to the dogs, and then each of the dogs saluted back to the humans. "Hey Balto," said the fake Balto, to the real him, "Tell Jenna, we've finally found our homes!" The real Balto smiled in memorial that the fake him has re-quoted what his daughter, Aleu, said when she left.

Just in that moment was when they all disappeared from the saucer.

Town boundary; Nome, Territory of Alaska

06:15; Thursday August 2nd, 1928 (The next day)

The sky was in the beginning of sunrise, when each of the dogs were back to raise their bedroom faces to their native land. "Holy crow!" panted Kodi.

"Nome! Nome sweet Nome!" panted Ralph, raising a Rave Face.

"This is Nome? Interesting..." said Blueberry, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna wrap myself around Jenna when I get back to her!" panted Balto with bedroom eyes, looking ahead at the town.

"Uh, guys," said Dusty, raising an eyebrow, "We still have to explain to everyone why we were gone. Trust me, they'll ask."

"Dusty, we can just tell them about us going into Vancouver in the future!" panted Kodi.

"Kodi, why would we need to tell them that?" asked Balto.

"Exactly," said Dusty.

"How about you tell them that Kodi here, got missing, and then we looked all over for him and we were taken prisoners by a huge wolf pack?" said Ralph.

"Ralph, that's a ridiculous story!" barked Kodi in complaint.

"How did we meet Blueberry then?" asked Dusty, raising an eyebrow.

"She was also kept prisoner by the wolf pack," said Ralph.

"Okay, how about, we say we were washed into the ocean?" said Blueberry.

"Oh yeah?" asked Kodi. "How did Kirby die then?"

"How about Kodi does all of the talking," said Balto.

"What? Why me, dad?" asked Kodi.

"Because I did all of the talking back in Vancouver; now its your turn!" said Balto.

"Let's just run and nuzzle everyone," said Kodi.

"Agreed," said Ralph.

"Follow me, team," said Balto, "That totem pole marks the shortcut to Jenna's."

They all looked ahead, the view of Nome in the dark sunrise was reflecting on each of their eyes.

Then all of the five dogs sprung and launched themselves running, as fast as possible, burning rubber. They went too fast for Blueberry who wasn't prepared to run. "Wait up, guys!" called Blueberry, who was being overrun.

All the dogs erected their tongues, and then as they ran into the background of the town view, Ralph pushed Dusty on the ground with his paws. "Hey!" said Dusty, smirking, and then she got up and continued running into the town with her best friends.

**THE (almost) END**

**(Clap now.)**

**—Now is when the credits roll—**

**Written by Paul Stompbox**

**Balto, it's characters and trademarks are copyrights of Universal Studios Inc. ©1995–2004 Universal Studios Inc.**

**Story and original characters ©2014–2016 Stompbox Productions. Applicable Rights Reserved.**


	16. Epilogue

**This is the epilogue to the story just in case that last chapter did not end the story properly.**

* * *

><p><strong>MOST RECENT CHAPTER EDIT: 28 December 2015<br>**

Near Rosy's house – Streets; Nome, Territory of Alaska

06:17; Thursday August 2nd, 1928 (About 1 minute later from the previous chapter)  
><span>

Balto, Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, and Blueberry were now sneaking behind the backs of houses to get to Rosy's. "Alright. We're going to sneak through, and pop in through the window," said Balto, to his team as they were sneaking through the backs of the houses with him.

Rosy's bedroom – Rosy's house; Nome, Territory of Alaska

They've finally made it to Rosy's house and they ran up the crates needed to get up and Jenna—inside—got immediately alerted by the familiar scent. She stood on her fours, and she looked ahead, but was absolutely shocked!

Balto came walking in with a bedroom face through the window while the others stayed outside. "B-Balto?!" yelped Jenna, after she flinched. "Balto!" she growled before she tackled him.

"Jenna, I'm sorry!" yelped Balto as Jenna pushed him rolling on the wood floor with her front paws.

Jenna was duly disappointed. Balto was humiliated as he was laying on his back and Jenna had her front paws on Balto's upper chest while facing him with a growling angry face.

"Balto! Where in the name of Yukon Jet were you?!" she growled.

"Jenna! I—I didn't mean to upset you," replied Balto, facing her growling face.

"The entire town was looking all over for you!" she scolded growling, "I had to run a stupid mail race because you and the other dogs were not there! Did you even know what I went through?! And where the heck are Kodi and everyone else?!" she stopped scolding as she got immediately alerted by a familiar smell.

She turned her head towards her left side where her son, and all of his friends were in the room, making a mild grin.

"Hi, mom..." said Kodi, facing her with a "oh crud, I'm dead!" face.

"Kodi!" barked his mother in happiness. She jumped off from her mate and ran and nuzzled her son. "Oh, Kodiak, I'm so glad you're alright!" she panted while nuzzling him.

"Of course I am, mom," he replied with a clarifying face.

"I'm so glad your dad took good care of you while youse were gone!" she panted. "Wait a second," she said as she took her head out of Kodi's. She inched away and then said with a questioning face, "Where even were youse the whole time! Tell me everything!"

"Well..." said Kodi before he got alerted by a familiar smell and stomping paw sounds.

"Hey! Is that Kodi?!" panted Mel's voice, all the way out from the window.

The other dogs of Nome came through the window and they were shocked that they were smelling for the right scent! "Wow! It's Balto! Kodi! Everyone else!" panted Dipsy as she and Mel were the first to breach through the window.  
>"Wait... where's Kirby?" asked Mel.<p>

All of the dogs ran inside the room panting and they all gave nuzzles to all of the dogs inside.

"Hey! Who are you?" asked Mel as he made it Blueberry.

"Oh, I'm Blueberry." she said, shyly. "I was Kirby's mate; I'm now Kodi's."

"Where in the name of Yukon jet were you all dogs?!" scolded Dixie, facing all the dogs who just arrived.

"Well... we—" said Kodi before he got alerted by a familiar smell and stomping paw sounds.

Nikki, Kaltag, and Star, who were aged and old even came in! "There youse are!" panted Nikki who was really old and had grey muzzle fur and was barely able to keep up with his partners.

"Nikki! Kaltag! Star!" panted Balto as he saw his old friends come in.

The trio ran and nuzzled the returned dogs. "Where even were youse the entire time?!" asked Nikki as he was just finishing his nuzzle with Balto and he inched away from him.

Kaltag and Star were done their nuzzles. "Yeah! Your disappearance couldn't be legal!" said Kaltag, who had an aged voice and was almost scolding the dogs, "We were most concerned, most terrified, most anxious, most distressed, most-" he got interrupted by Star as always.

"We couldn't find youse anywhere!" barked Star, who also sounded aged. Kaltag then gave him bonk on the head with his paw as always, and Star tipped sideways and landed on the wooden bedroom floor.

Balto knew he had to tell. He looked away and said, "Alright. What happened was... that we-" he got interrupted by Rosy's family opening the door to Rosy's bedroom where all the dogs were.

"What are all the dogs doing here?" asked Rosy's dad before he looked down and there was Balto and the sled team.

"Balto! Sled team!" cheered Rosy before she ran in and gave Balto a big hug.

Rosy's parents crouched down and also gave the other sled dogs hugs. "How did they get lost and how come they showed up just now?" asked Rosy's dad as he was finishing his hug with Kirby and stood up on two legs.

In just seconds stomping footsteps came up the stairs and there was most of the village humans who were packed up running in the house halls with Rave Faces! "Hey! I heard something about Balto!" said Mr. Conner, looking at the room opening as he finally made it in.

"Guys! What are youse doing in my house?" asked Rosy's dad, seeing the entire hallways piled up with villagers.

"Balto! Sled dogs!" cheered Conner before he bent to a crouch position and gave the dogs hugs.

"Hallelujah!" exclaimed one of the villagers as they ran inside the packed bedroom filled with all the dogs and humans. The villagers ran to give hugs to the missed dogs.

"That's my team!" said Simpson, who was standing up while looking down at all of his dogs. He then gave a big hug to Balto.

"We finally have our mail dogs back!" announced Conner, who was packed with everybody else inside the room.

By this time, all of the humans were inside Rosy's room where the entire reunion took place. "Now we now that the entire village can fit into my room," said Rosy, who was packed between her parents.

"Hey! There's a brand new dog here!" announced Simpson, on a crouch position with one arm around Blueberry. Everybody turned to Blueberry and oohed.

"She's female and doesn't look to be more than two years old," said Simpson as he was inspecting her. "What should we name her?"

The humans were turning to each other to discuss.

"Curses, humans!" said Kirby, who wasn't understandable by the humans. "If only they knew that we dogs have names too!"

* * *

><p><span>Outside porch – Nome post office; Nome, Territory of Alaska<span>

19:10; Thursday August 2nd, 1928 (Less than 13 hours later)  
><span>

Jenna, Balto, Mel, and Dipsy were waiting outside on the post office porch for the team's mail run comeback. "Hooey! It's great to have you back, Balto," said Jenna, turning her head to him.

"Same," said Balto.

"It's a shame Kirby died," she replied, looking away.

"Tell me more about that sled race you had against the humans," said Balto, smirking.

"Oh, well, I now know what Kodi really has to go through daily, but at least I'm glad I had some exercise and that I lost," she said as she looked forward. "I was a in huge depression when I lost, because also you weren't here, but the upside of my team losing was that from then on, the human team ran the mail."

"Here they come right now!" panted Balto, turning his head to his left, where the sled team which was landing at the post office.

Now in the sled team, Blueberry took Kirby's usual spot which was to Kodi's left.

They all stopped. "Woo! That was awesome!" panted Blueberry, "I love running the mail!" _Much better than the pain my friends are going through back on my planet, _she thought.

"It's awesome to be the new lead dog!" barked Kodi, happily.

"Great job team! Let's call it a day!" announced Balto proudly.

"You got it, Balto!" panted Ralph.

* * *

><p><span>Pond nearby Balto's boat; Nome, Territory of Alaska<span>

21:38; Thursday August 2nd, 1928 (Less than 2½ hours later)  
><span>

Balto, Boris, Stella, Muk, and Luk were stargazing at the dark sky near the pond off from Balto's boat. "How much did youse miss me while I was gone?" asked Balto, turning his head around to his old friends.

"Oh! Very much, Balto!" said Muk, turning his head to him.

"Vhan you gone, vie khad human-bumps! Not anymore!" said Boris.

"We're so glad you're back!" said Stella, turning her head to him.

"I'm glad too," said Balto, "And I'm going to enjoy it forever. I'm getting a bit sleepy. How about we go to sleep?"

"Sure," said Boris.

Balto's boat

21:39 (1 minute later)

They walked back to Balto's boat and then Boris and Balto made it to the boat cab and Balto put his blanket over himself. "Goodnight, Boris," said Balto.

"Night, Balto," replied Boris.

They slept like babies underneath the nice dark sky, just without any thought that there even was going to be a tomorrow.

**THE END**


End file.
